Le pari
by Arthemysia
Summary: "La prochaine fois, rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais ô grand jamais, faire de pari avec Natsu…" Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un mage de Fairy Tail doit s'acquitter de la dette d'un pari perdu contre son impétueux compagnon, et ce juste avant Noël ? Un pari qui va durer 7 jours. L'hiver sera chaud entre nos deux héros… Homophobes passez votre chemin ! Yaoi (HxH) – GrayxNatsu - Lemons
1. Jour 0 : Prologue

_**« La prochaine fois, rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais ô grand jamais, faire de pari avec Natsu… »**_

**Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un mage de Fairy Tail doit s'acquitter d'une dette d'un pari perdu contre son impétueux compagnon, et ce juste avant Noël…Un pari qui va durer 7 jours. L'hiver sera chaud entre nos deux héros…**

**Homophobes passez votre chemin !**

**Hard Yaoi (HxH) – GrayxNatsu – langage cru et grossier – lemons (beaucoup)…**

* * *

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **

**Bon comme c'est une période un peu particulière, j'ai décidé de poster un petit bonus en parallèle de _Son sourire…_ mais en beaucoup plus léger. Pour ceux qui ne la suivent pas, pas de panique, cette fic peut être lue sans connaître sa grande sœur ! Si je fais des références à _Son sourire…_, je le préciserais plus bas. On peut donc considérer cette fic comme une suite potentielle à _Son sourire..._**

**Je précise quand même qu'environ 6 ans se sont écoulés depuis les Grands jeux magiques donc Gray et Natsu sont amoureux, vivent en couple, et ont tous deux 24 ans (supposé pour Natsu). **

**Le narrateur est l'un des personnages principaux que vous découvrirez dès les premières lignes, tout est donc raconté à la première personne et d'un seul point de vue. C'est pour moi une première...  
**

**Une fic que j'ai voulu légère, drôle (je l'espère) avec du romantisme « légèrement » citronné...Bon d'accord, j'avoue, très citronné ! Donc ici pas de torture, enfin…pas ce type de tortures en tout cas ! Mais beaucoup de lemons (je rougis rien que de le dire) donc si vous êtes allergique…**

* * *

**Ici, on revient avec nos deux amoureux pour disons-le clairement, une petite dette que doit honorer un certain brun envers un certain rose… Rien de bien original me direz-vous mais j'assume complètement !**

**Je posterai à partir d'aujourd'hui, un chapitre chaque jour jusqu'à Noël. **

**Donc prenez-la telle qu'elle est : un pur délire sorti tout droit de mon imagination de yaoiste perverse…J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, en tout cas moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !**

**J'arrête mon blabla et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas tout est à maître Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_**Le pari**_

_**Prologue**_

_An 797 – Lundi 16 décembre – ville de Magnolia._

_La prochaine fois, rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais ô grand jamais, faire de pari avec Natsu…_

Tout a commencé le jour où j'ai eu le malheur de lui poser une question tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Du moins c'est comme ça qu'elle me paraissait à ce moment-là…

- Natsu ? Tu veux quoi pour Noël ?

Et bam ! Voilà ! La bombe était lancée…

- Et bien…, avait-il commencé en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément à la question. _Mes fesses oui !_ Il y a bien un cadeau qui pourrait m'intéresser, oui. Et en plus ça ne te coûtera pas un rond !

- Oh ? Très bien je t'écoute, avais-je répondu plutôt impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

Et là je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans l'abyme qui s'apprêtait à m'engloutir de sa bouche vorace…Pourtant, j'aurais dû me méfier ! Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de la connaître cette flammèche !

- Tu te souviens de ce pari qu'on avait fait…Tu sais quand on a secouru les prisonniers dans la montagne l'année dernière ?

- …

Je reste bouche-bée…Mais à quoi je pensais sérieusement ? Qu'il allait oublier ce foutu pari sous prétexte qu'on l'avait fait plus d'un an plus tôt ? Ben oui en fait…

- Euh…je ne suis pas sûr non…, mentis-je.

- Oh et bien je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors ! me dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres qui, comme chacun le sait, a cette faculté de me faire fondre comme neige au soleil. C'était à celui qui éliminerait le plus grand nombre de monstres et comme on est arrivé à égalité, on s'est départagé sur les mages ! Alors tu te souviens maintenant ?

- Oh…euh…vaguement, bafouillais-je de la sueur perlant traîtreusement sur mon front.

- Pourtant c'est moi qui avais gagné et c'est toi qui avais donné l'idée du gage pour le perdant… Le perdant, je te cite, sera l'esclave de l'autre pendant une semaine ! C'est bien ce que tu avais dit, non ? déclara-t-il particulièrement fier de lui.

- Bon ok j'ai compris ! capitulais-je devant l'enthousiasme enfantin de mon diablotin de Natsu.

- Mais tu sais…Si tu ne veux plus le faire…je comprendrais…, me déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Et là, je suis tombé tout droit dans le piège de ses grands yeux émeraude dans lesquelles je me noie, indubitablement !

- Non…Un pari est un pari…Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'acquitterais pas de ma dette…, répondis-je finalement.

- Tu es sûr Gray ? me demanda-t-il toujours avec son foutu regard.

- Oui…Ça peut être amusant…, lui dis-je peu convaincu par cet argument.

A ce moment-là je compris à quel point je pouvais être naïf par moment avec lui lorsqu'il me fit son immense sourire qui ne me rassurait décidément pas !

- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il tout content. Alors…Noël c'est mercredi prochain, c'est ça ?

- Euh…oui, répondis-je ne comprenant pas bien où ma Tête à flamme voulait en venir.

- On est lundi…Si tu commences demain, tu seras libéré pour le réveillon, ça te va ? me proposa-t-il.

- Si tôt ?!

- Ben oui, je pense que c'est le moment parfait, non ? En plus avec les fêtes, en ce moment il n'y a pas de missions intéressantes à part pour jouer les pères Noël au centre commercial alors…

Bien entendu, devant un argument aussi imparable que celui-ci, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'accepter…

- Très bien…Va pour demain…, capitulais-je.

Et là, comme si j'avais signé un pacte avec le diable en personne, Natsu s'approcha de moi d'un pas décidé, me colla un baiser qui me retourna complètement le ventre et me déclara d'un ton qui m'inquiétait sérieusement :

- J'ai hâte d'être à demain…

Il conclut le pacte en passant un doigt qui se voulait sensuel, le long de mon torse dénudé. J'avais dû perdre encore mon t-shirt quelque part…Puis il s'éloigna de moi, attrapa son sac jeté négligemment sur le canapé et se dirigea enthousiaste vers la porte.

- J'ai quelques courses à faire ! On se rejoint à la guilde ! me fit-il en souriant.

Je cru déceler un clin d'œil avant qu'il ne referme la porte, mais je n'en fus pas sûr.

Me voilà donc planter, au milieu du salon, à me demander à quelle sauce va bien pouvoir me manger, mon impétueux dragon. Une semaine à son service, ce n'est pas rien quand même !

Je me décidais malgré tout à profiter de ma dernière journée de liberté. Je filais donc sous la douche et me préparais à partir à la guilde que je n'allais pas revoir avant un bon moment…

x x x

J'étais installé au bar à siroter mon chocolat chaud. Oui oui ce n'est pas parce que je suis un mage de glace que je n'aime pas ça ! Donc je reprends, j'étais au bar dégustant mon chocolat tout en discutant avec Mira dont le regard pétillait à l'approche des fêtes de Noël.

J'aime beaucoup la voir comme ça, elle fait de ce jour un moment exceptionnel alors que pour la plupart d'entre nous, Noël est une fête qui nous rappelle que nous avons perdu nos familles et nous fait donc sentir encore plus orphelins…Sans la joie de vivre de Mira et la guilde, cette fête serait sans doute l'une des plus tristes de l'année pour moi et pour nombre d'entre nous.

Alors que je discutais avec Mira du réveillon – qu'elle avait décidé d'organiser elle-même bien entendu et qui se déroulerait à la guilde – j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas épouvantable et là, la réalité me sauta en plein visage. Il ne me restait plus qu'une demi-journée de liberté !

- Salut bande de nazes ! entendis-je d'une voix bien connue de moi et de tous ici à la guilde.

- Salut Natsu ! Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! lui dit Mira lorsqu'il s'approcha du bar un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

- Et tu as bonne mine aussi, ajouta Lucy qui nous rejoignit joyeusement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. C'est alors que Wendy et Erza s'ajoutèrent à leurs tours au petit groupe ainsi que quelques curieux qui se demandaient bien ce qui pouvait mettre Natsu de si bonne humeur. Moi, de mon côté, j'essayais de me faire tout petit sur mon tabouret.

- Gray ! Tes fringues !

Bon ben on repassera pour la discrétion…

- Occupe-toi de ton tonneau Kana ! lui rétorquais-je légèrement contrarié.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi grincheux…

- Alors Natsu ! Dis-nous pourquoi tu es si joyeux ?

Là je manquai de m'étouffer avec ce qu'il me restait de mon chocolat chaud. J'aime beaucoup Lisanna, faut pas croire, mais là, ma seule envie à cet instant précis fut de l'étrangler ! Pourquoi avait-elle relancé le sujet ?

Je croisai le regard de Natsu, un regard rempli de concupiscence… Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? me suis-je dit.

- Oh, c'est juste l'approche de Noël qui me rend joyeux, leur répondit-il avec son sourire innocent. _Innocent, tu parles !_

- Mais oui au fait, c'est votre premier vrai Noël en tant que couple pour vous deux ! déclara Wendy.*

- Oui et à ce propos, Gray et moi on aimerait passer toute cette semaine rien que tous les deux, n'est-ce pas le glaçon ?

Que m'arrivait-il à cet instant ? Je senti mes joues virer au rouge carmin à une vitesse hallucinante. Bon sang, il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour me mettre dans cet état ! Et à cet instant, tout s'éclairait, Natsu avait savamment orchestré tout ça ! Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait, mais il avait réussi à me pousser à lui faire poser cette foutue question sur son cadeau de Noël ! Et moi, comme une bonne poire je m'étais laissé berner depuis le début !

- Euh…oui…c'est ça, bafouillais-je plus ridicule que jamais.

Là je lui lançai un regard chargé d'étincelles qu'il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Foutu pari…marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

- Lucy, Wendy, Charuru, ça ne vous dérange pas de garder Happy toute cette semaine ? demanda-t-il les yeux implorants.

Les jeunes femmes et l'Exceed se regardèrent, légèrement amusées.

- Non pas du tout Natsu…Profitez-en bien tous les deux ! nous firent-elles le regard malicieux devant un Happy visiblement complice.

Le sourire de Natsu s'était élargi jusqu'à ses oreilles tandis que ma figure avait plutôt tendance à se rapprocher dangereusement du sol ! Erza nous regarda d'un air suspicieux, passant son regard de l'un vers l'autre plusieurs fois.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonçais-je d'un air las, on se voit plus tard.

A ce moment précis, j'avais besoin de prendre une grande bouffée d'air et seul si possible.

* * *

Je revins à la guilde en début de soirée où tout le monde était déjà ou encore là. Natsu m'accueillit avec son magnifique sourire et je me détendis enfin. Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble joyeusement avant de regagner, chacun de notre côté nos domiciles.

Je saluai chaleureusement mes amis que je n'étais pas près de revoir avant plusieurs jours et Natsu serra affectueusement sa boule de poils dans ses bras. Avant de finalement nous quitter, Erza me souffla discrètement à l'oreille :

- Bon courage Gray…

Puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de tourner les talons. Erza était décidément une femme très perspicace, elle avait dû comprendre ce qu'il se tramait entre moi et Natsu…

Natsu m'attrapa par la taille et nous prîmes la direction de notre petite maison au fond des bois, avec le silence pour seule compagnie.

x x x

Une fois arrivé à bon port, je constatai que j'étais torse-nu…Il allait encore falloir que je récupère mes vêtements que j'avais dû « perdre » sur le chemin…

J'en suis là de mon petit retour en arrière sur le pourquoi du comment je me retrouve dans cette situation, lorsque Natsu me tend quelque chose, me faisant ressurgir à cette sombre réalité.

- Tiens ! me fait-il en me tendant une feuille froissée criblée de taches plutôt louches qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je lui demande en levant un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Le déroulé de la semaine ! me répond-il plutôt fier, encore une fois, de lui.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai fait un tableau avec les sept jours du pari. J'ai choisi un thème par jour. Regarde !

Je prends la feuille qu'il me tend du bout des doigts, suspicieux devant son air si satisfait.

- Et…tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça sur une feuille propre ? je lui réponds un air de dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chochotte par moment ! me rétorque-t-il tout naturellement. Je fais juste du recyclage…

- Alors d'abord, je ne suis pas « chochotte » comme tu dis ! Et puis, je n'ai rien contre le recyclage mais…tu peux au-moins utiliser une feuille qui ne vient pas de la benne à ordures !

- Bon ok, je te le recopierais…si c'est ce que tu veux, me répond-il l'air renfrogné.

- Non c'est bon…, je soupire. Je vais le lire ton tableau. Bon alors voyons un peu ce que tu me prépares…

Je me mets à lire attentivement le contenu de son tableau, difficilement déchiffrable à cause de son écriture pattes de mouche et des nombreuses taches empêchant une lecture fluide…

* * *

** JOUR - THEME DU JOUR**

**Jour 0 - **Lundi 16 décembre - Mise en place des règles du pari et du calendrier

**Jour 1 - **Mardi 17 décembre - Ménage + surprise(s)

**Jour 2 - **Mercredi 18 décembre - Petit-dèj' au lit + surprise(s)

**Jour 3 - **Jeudi 19 décembre - Cuisine + surprise(s)

**Jour 4 - **Vendredi 20 décembre - Lessive / repassage + surprise (s)

**Jour 5 - **Samedi 21 décembre - Bricolage + surprise(s)

**Jour 6 - **Dimanche 22 décembre - Jeux + surprise(s)

**Jour 7 - **Lundi 23 décembre - Soins du corps + surprise(s)

**Jour 8 - **Mardi 24 décembre - Liberté retrouvée – Réveillon à la guilde !

**Jour 9 - **Mercredi 25 décembre - Noël - Cadeaux

* * *

Après avoir réussi miraculeusement à traduire le calendrier du pari, je lève mon nez hébété.

- T'appelles ça des thèmes toi ? C'est des corvées oui !

- Appelle-ça comme tu veux, me répond-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et c'est quoi les surprises que tu as mis tous les jours en plus ? je demande en soupirant.

- Et bien, si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus des surprises, non ?

Je lève un sourcil encore une fois, face à la réponse déconcertante de mon satané dragon.

- Tu as des questions ? demande-t-il très sérieusement.

- Bah, de toute façon, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi tout ça…C'est déjà moi qui m'occupe de la cuisine…Pour ce qui est du ménage, je repasse régulièrement derrière vous deux…Le bricolage, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, cette maison a bien besoin d'un petit ravalement, mais tu m'aideras un peu pour ça, non ?

- On verra comment tu te comportes…

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque. Non mais, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers là ! Mais je ne relève pas…

- Qu'est-ce que t'entend par « soins du corps » ? je demande curieux.

- Et bien, tu devras me laver, me masser, des trucs comme ça !

- Ah…Bon ça je pense que je peux y arriver…Et je ne comprends pas l'avant-dernière : « jeux », tu voudras qu'on fasse une partie de dames ou un truc du genre ? je demande innocemment.

Et là cet idiot se met à éclater de rire !

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant ?! je me renfrogne, vexé.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…, me fait-il le regard pétillant de malice.

Ma bouche s'est alors ouverte comme jamais auparavant…Natsu pense à quelque chose en particulier, son regard ne me laisse aucun doute ! Et mon inquiétude s'agrandit à une vitesse exponentielle…Je vais morfler, ça je le sens venir à des kilomètres et mon instinct ne me trompe rarement…

- Tu as d'autres questions ? me demande-t-il me faisant ressurgir à la réalité.

- Euh… Oui, qu'est-ce que tu entends par « règles du pari » ?

- Ah oui, il faut qu'on voie ça maintenant pour éviter les punitions…, me rétorque-t-il d'un air songeur.

- Des punitions ?!

- Oui mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, si tu es sage, tout se passera bien !

Je me mets à déglutir à la peur du châtiment qu'il me réserve…

- Quel genre de punition…? je lui demande inquiet.

- Oh trois fois rien : quelques pompes, aller au coin, la fessée, privé de dessert…, me débite-t-il d'une seule traite.

- La fessée ?! Non mais ça va pas non ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire l'allumette ? je m'énerve en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues à une vitesse affolante.

Non mais il croyait peut-être que je n'aurais pas fait attention quand il parlerait de fessées…? Et pourquoi je rougis moi, au fait …?

A ce moment-là je suis assis dans le canapé, les bras croisés sur mon torse en tournant la tête à l'opposée de Natsu, le boudant royalement.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, me fait-il d'une voix étrangement mielleuse.

Et avant même que je ne dise ouf, Natsu est à califourchon sur moi, m'attrapant le menton pour planter ses deux émeraudes dans mes deux saphirs. Je connais très bien cette flamme que je détecte dans le fond de ses yeux. Et là il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et insère sa langue dans ma bouche qui ne veut décidément pas obéir à mon ordre de rester scellée. Je plaque ma main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser qui devient de plus en plus torride jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement pour me déclarer haletant :

- L'autre règle est que j'aurais le droit de te faire l'amour quand bon me semble, pendant toute cette semaine, alors profite encore de ta dernière soirée de liberté ! me souffle-t-il.

Il refourgue sa langue au fond de ma bouche mais je le repousse brusquement.

- Quoi ?!

- Et bien comme tu seras à mon service, tu devras faire tout ce que je te demande même quand il s'agit de sexe…Tu n'auras pas le droit de me baiser, je serais le seul à avoir ce droit !

- J'me doutais bien que tu préparais autre chose que ces corvées…

- Ah et j'oubliais aussi…Quand je te demanderais de faire quelque chose, tu devras me répondre : Oui Maître.

- Hein ? Mais tu comptes vraiment me castrer jusqu'au bout ou quoi ?! je m'insurge indigné.

- Oh que non, ce serait bien dommage, me déclare-t-il en se léchant les lèvres tout en dirigeant son regard sur mon entrejambe.

Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais lui faire payer pour tout ça ! Mais le fait est que là, à ce moment précis, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher tous ses vêtements ! Mon état empire lorsque Natsu se lève, s'éloigne de moi en me regardant un petit sourire aguicheur en coin et qu'il commence à retirer son pantalon tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre, m'offrant ainsi la vision de la naissance de ses fesses rebondies.

De la vapeur s'échappe de mes moteurs en surchauffe. Mon baromètre situé en dessous de ma ceinture m'indique que j'arrive à saturation. Ni une ni deux, je me lève d'un bond et rejoint avec avidité le fruit de mon obsession…

* * *

**Note*** Comme je n'ai pas encore terminé la fic _Son Sourire..._ et que le dernier chapitre se déroule en automne, j'ai préféré voir large pour cette petite "suite" qui se déroule plus d'un an après les faits. Ça me paraissait plus réaliste de les faire attendre pour réaliser ce pari d'autant qu'on ne sait pas encore si Gray sera retrouvé à temps, voir même retrouvé tout court...

* * *

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce petit prologue ? Il vous a mis l'eau à la bouche ou vous a plutôt persuadé de passer votre chemin ?**

**Petite précision : Lucy et Wendy vivent ensemble en tant que colocataires, rien d'autre…**

**Qu'est-ce que Natsu va bien pouvoir réserver pendant cette semaine, à Gray qui se retrouve obligé d'être à son service… ? J'avoue qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de suspense ici et je précise aussi que je vais jouer sur pas mal de clichés mais que j'assume bien évidemment !  
**

**A demain pour le premier jour du gage !**


	2. Jour 1 : Mardi 17 décembre

**Et c'est parti pour le premier jour du pari entre Gray et Natsu. Le "thème" du jour est le ménage…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Jour 1 : Mardi 17 décembre**_

Voilà quelques heures que je suis levé. J'ai eu le temps de m'entraîner pendant deux bonnes heures ce matin, de prendre ma douche et de respirer un bon coup avant d'affronter cette première journée de ce pari insensé…

Je relis rapidement le « programme » qui m'incombe aujourd'hui : ménage. Bon, rien de bien méchant en somme. En attendant le réveil de la « bête » aux alentours de 10H00, je commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui ce sera des œufs au bacon.

J'enfile mon tablier bleu avec l'inscription « Eat my Ice Cream » surmontant un cône glacé que m'ont offert les copains de la guilde. Bien que ladite inscription soit d'un goût douteux, je me réjouis d'avoir ce tablier maintenant que je vis avec Natsu…

Ma Tête à flammes se lève enfin, ses cheveux sont en pétard et sa démarche bancale me fait sourire.

- T'aurais pu y aller plus doucement hier soir, me lance-t-il en se frottant le bas du dos.

- Il fallait bien que je prenne de l'avance, vu que je n'aurais pas le droit de te faire l'amour cette semaine…, lui dis-je en retournant les tranches de bacon.

A ce moment-là je sens des mains m'agripper les hanches sous mon tablier. Et merde…

- Hum…ça sent drôlement bon !

C'est qu'il ne perd pas le nord mon Natsu…

- Tes mains Natsu…Tu ne voudrais pas que tes œufs soient trop cuits, si ?

- Oh et bien je me nourrirais d'un repas encore plus appétissant, me dit-il en me mordillant le creux de l'épaule.

Tiens, je ne portais pas un t-shirt moi, sous mon tablier…?

Ses mains descendent un peu plus bas, me caressant maintenant l'entrejambe qui se tend de plus en plus.

- Natsu…, lui dis-je en ne réussissant pas à éviter un gémissement sortir de mes lèvres. Pas dans la cuisine…

- Très bien, allons sur le canapé alors, me rétorque-t-il en me mordillant l'oreille cette fois-ci.

- Les œufs…vont…être froids…

- Tant pis…moi je suis bouillant, ça compensera, me répond-il en détachant le lien de mon tablier.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de capituler…Je tourne le bouton du gaz, pose la poêle sur le plan de travail et me retourne sur un Natsu qui me regarde avec une indécence qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens, puis qui m'enlève complètement mon tablier sans me lâcher du regard.

- Je vais te punir Gray…, me souffle-t-il sensuellement.

Je déglutis difficilement, partagé entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude de mon châtiment à venir.

- Pourquoi ? je demande imperceptiblement.

- Tu ne m'as pas obéi tout de suite et tu as oublié de dire : « Oui Maître »…, me souffle-t-il encore avec la même intonation tout en parsemant mon corps de baisers humides.

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il était sérieux en plus ?!

- Ça va que c'est ton premier jour, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois-ci mais la prochaine fois…, me lance-t-il faussement menaçant. Est-ce que tu as compris, Gray ?

- Oui…Maître, dis-je finalement.

Il m'attrape brutalement par la ceinture de mon pantalon pour coller mon corps au sien et là, sans que je m'y attende, il m'embrasse avec une passion dévorante, enfonçant sa langue au plus profond de ma bouche, goûtant mes lèvres comme jamais. Il semble que mon dragon ait quelques fantasmes inavoués de domination qui le mettent dans tous ses états…

Ça y est la machine est lancée ! Nos souffles se mêlent, des gémissements s'échappent. Mon cœur s'enflamme et mon corps s'embrase littéralement. Je me laisse complètement aller à cette étreinte enfiévrée.

Je me laisse consumer par les lèvres de Natsu qui me transportent dans un monde où les sept pêchés capitaux sont réunis en un seul.

Natsu me pousse en direction du canapé qui trône au milieu du salon, sans me lâcher une seule fois les lèvres. Il commence à m'enlever le pantalon et le caleçon et me pousse brusquement sur le canapé sur lequel il me retourne sans ménagement. Je me retrouve à genoux contre le dossier attendant avec impatience mon châtiment.

Je ne le vois pas mais je le sens se coller contre moi, son membre en érection contre mes fesses. Cette brutalité dans un gant de velours me rend complètement fou ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il me prenne là, sans ménagement ! Et mon souhait s'exhausse sur le champ lorsqu'après une préparation sommaire, je le sens entrer en moi en me laissant son souffle rauque contre mon oreille. Je bascule ma tête en arrière offrant ma gorge et ma bouche à ses lèvres avides. Je l'invite ainsi à continuer sans retenue et là, c'est une explosion de sensations qui nous envahie s'exprimant par des déhanchés endiablés, nous laissant dégoulinants de sueur et complètement exténués.

Vautré sur le canapé avec Natsu sur moi étendu de tout son long, je reprends calmement mon souffle en caressant ses cheveux tendrement. Je sens son cœur battre la chamade contre ma poitrine, c'est une sensation que j'adore…

J'en profite pour réfléchir à ce foutu pari. Alors ça va être ça à chaque fois ? S'il me fait ce coup-là tous les matins ou pire encore, à chaque repas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! A ce rythme là, je vais passer le réveillon à dormir et quelque peu affamé…

Finalement, vu l'heure qu'il est lorsqu'on émerge des bras l'un de l'autre, le temps de prendre une douche et il était déjà l'heure de déjeuner…De toute façon, les œufs étant froids, ils étaient devenus immangeables…ce qui n'empêche pas Natsu de les ingurgiter goulûment.

- On mange quoi ce midi ? me demande-t-il la bouche encore pleine.

Je le regarde, souriant devant son air enfantin qui me fait tant craquer et là, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, un pur réflexe sans doute mais mes yeux se fixent sur un morceau de jaune d'œuf collé sur le coin de sa bouche. Avec mon pouce, je lui enlève délicatement et porte mon doigt à ma bouche. Doigt que je suce pour faire disparaître l'indésirable. Là, mes yeux se relèvent et s'arrêtent devant son air ahuri et ses joues devenues étrangement roses.

- Quoi ? je demande étonné par son changement d'humeur.

Natsu déglutit avant de me répondre.

- Y a vraiment que toi pour faire un truc pareil…, me dit-il.

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

- Faire un truc aussi sexy sans même t'en rendre compte…, me déclare-t-il finalement me laissant sans voix.

Je rougis violemment, enfin je le suppose étant donné la chaleur qui monte en moi à ce moment là, lorsque, le pouce encore dans la bouche, je viens juste de me rendre compte de mon geste.

- Oh…je…, j'essaye d'articuler sans grand succès.

Natsu me dévore des yeux mais semble lutter dans un combat intérieur pour ne pas me sauter dessus encore une fois. Enfin, c'est ce que je suppose. Avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit j'essaye de dévier son esprit vers autre chose.

- Ça te dit un steak et des frites pour déjeuner ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, je vais chercher les patates et commence à les éplucher, l'air de rien. Je sens qu'il capitule. J'évite absolument de le regarder sous peine de subir un nouvel assaut.

- Un steak frites…c'est parfait, me répond-il finalement.

Ouf ça a marché…

- Je vais m'entraîner dehors…tu m'appelles quand c'est près ? finit-il par m'annoncer.

- Oui…Maître, je réponds toujours concentré sur ma besogne mais je sens son regard brûlant sur moi.

Un sourire menace d'apparaître au coin de mes lèvres mais je fais tout pour rester de marbre. J'attends qu'il ne sorte enfin de la maison pour respirer un grand coup.

x x x

L'après-midi se déroule plutôt calmement. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je me mets à faire le ménage en commençant par les poussières qui s'accumulent décidément bien trop vite entre les flammes de Natsu qu'il utilise à tout va dans les moindres recoins de la maison et les poils d'Happy qui se mêlent à ses plumes lorsqu'il s'amuse à voler partout. J'ai vraiment du pain sur la planche !

Natsu fait une petite sieste, je profite donc de cette quiétude qui ne durera sans doute pas bien longtemps.

Alors que je viens juste de finir d'épousseter les meubles de la pièce qui nous sert de salon et de salle à manger, je sursaute en entendant Natsu m'appeler.

- Gray !

Je lève les yeux au ciel…j'aurais dû mettre un somnifère dans le repas, me dis-je.

- Oui Nats…Maître ?

Je me reprends à temps. Je soupçonne mon incorrigible petit-ami de vouloir à tout prix me faire subir la punition de la fessée…Je décide donc que je ne lui laisserais pas ce plaisir aussi facilement ! Même si je me doute bien que je vais finir par me faire avoir à un moment ou à un autre…

Je me rends donc, le dos tendu, vers la chambre. Natsu est assis sagement sous les draps, les bras croisés sur son torse nu et me regarde impassible.

- Tu as fait le ménage dans la chambre ? me demande-t-il.

- Euh, non…pas encore, je lui réponds, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

- Maintenant que je suis réveillé, je voudrais que tu fasses le ménage ici.

- Oui Maître, je lui réponds infaillible.

Je note un petit sourire dans le coin de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête encore ? Alors que je commence à épousseter les étagères qui rassemblent ma petite bibliothèque – puisque je suis le seul à lire ici – je remarque que Natsu ne bouge toujours pas. C'est pas vrai qu'il va m'observer pendant que je nettoie la chambre ! Son regard me pique la nuque et me déconcentre, je laisse tomber un bibelot par terre.

- Merde ! dis-je.

Je me baisse pour le ramasser et en me relevant, je note le regard brûlant de Natsu sur moi. Je remarque alors que mon t-shirt a dû se perdre en route. Ça ne va pas m'aider tout ça…

Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux, son regard m'ensorcèle et je commence à avoir chaud, très chaud ! C'est pas vrai, et dire que je n'ai pas le droit de lui sauter dessus…

Je me mets une claque mentale magistrale et me retourne pour reprendre ma besogne. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et elles sont moites…Ça ne va pas être facile, d'autant plus que je me sens maintenant serré au niveau de la ceinture…

Alors que je viens de finir la poussière, mon Natsu sort enfin des draps et me lance :

- Je voudrais que tu fasses le lit maintenant ! exige-t-il en bon maître de maison.

Je le regarde incrédule.

- D'accord, j'observe un temps d'arrêt puis j'ajoute, Maître.

Ouf, c'était moins une…

Je commence à secouer les oreillers que je tape pour aérer. J'ouvre la couverture en grand pour la laisser choir au pied du lit puis je commence à étendre le drap. Pour me rendre de l'autre côté du lit, je dois passer devant Natsu qui ne me quitte toujours pas des yeux. Alors que je le frôle au passage, je sens une décharge électrique traverser chacun de mes muscles et réveiller chacun de mes sens. Bon sang ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas me jeter sur lui…Il est très fort le bougre ! Mais je fais mine de ne rien laisser paraître et continue mon travail consciencieusement.

Au moment où je commence à replacer le couvre-lit, je sens sa présence dans mon dos. Je me fige. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Je commence à haleter…je suis dans une mauvaise posture là !

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, d'une douceur infinie. Mes poils se dressent. Je le sens alors redessiner la cambrure de mon dos avec son doigt. Je commence à défaillir. Quelle douce torture !

Il replace ses mains sur mes hanches et me caresses de haut en bas, dans un rythme très lent qui me monte à la tête. L'une de ses mains finit sa course sur mon entrejambe et là tout s'accélère.

Natsu me colle violemment contre lui et commence à m'embrasser furieusement dans le creux du cou. Je gémis. Il me retourne sans ménagement et me pousse sur le lit sur lequel je me retrouve assis et haletant. Mon visage a dû virer au cramoisi…Je croise le regard de Natsu qui semble être dans le même état que moi. Il me regarde, avide, et s'attaque à l'ouverture de mon pantalon. Je m'allonge pour lui faciliter la tâche et il me l'enlève d'une traite avec mon caleçon. Il enlève son pantalon à une vitesse pouvant rentrer en nette concurrence avec la mienne. Lui aussi est haletant de désir. Son regard qui se pose sur mon membre au garde à vous est remplie de luxure. Son visage se rapproche dangereusement vers cette partie de mon anatomie décidément bien sensible. Trop !

Il se lèche les lèvres, sensuel, descend vers mon sexe gonflé et prêt à exploser, et ouvre la bouche en me lançant un regard plein de concupiscence.

Enfin il me goûte de la façon la plus délectable qui soit ! J'engouffre mes doigts dans ses cheveux et bascule ma tête en arrière en gémissant bruyamment. Sa langue et ses lèvres chaudes et humides me font sentir la délivrance arriver très vite.

- Nat…Natsu…, je gémis haletant, retire-toi, lui dis-je.

Mais à la place de se retirer, Natsu lève ses yeux vers moi et je crois voir un sourire s'étendre légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne mon membre dans sa bouche.

Non…Il ne va tout de même pas faire ça ! Mais ma réflexion est de courte durée puisque dans un état de grâce absolue, je me déverse abondamment dans sa bouche.

Oh mon dieu…

Essoufflé, je le regarde avec une incrédulité hors norme se relever lentement et avaler ma semence tout en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres. Je reste coi, abasourdi devant cette vision de la plus pure débauche qui soit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire un truc pareil… ? je lui demande encore sous le choc.

Natsu se rapproche doucement de moi tout en laissant au passage des petits baisers sur mon torse brûlant encore de désir.

- C'est de ta faute, me susurre-il, depuis le temps que tu portes ce tablier « Eat my Ice Cream », c'était tentant d'y goûter.

Je rougis violemment face à son indécence croissante. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça m'excite encore plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive bordel ? Ce pari est en train de nous monter dangereusement à la tête…

- C'était délicieux, ajoute-t-il de sa voix encore plus sensuelle.

Puis, comme pour me faire vérifier par moi-même, il m'embrasse langoureusement, me faisant goûter par la même occasion, les restes de ma propre semence dans sa bouche.

- Tu aimes ? me demande-t-il d'un air taquin.

- Bof…, je lui réponds, pas particulièrement convaincu.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau puis redescend lentement se frayant un chemin de sa langue humide partant du creux de mon cou, en passant par ma clavicule hypersensible puis s'arrête sur mon téton qui se durcit à vue d'œil tandis que sa main masse le deuxième. Je sens mon sexe se tendre de nouveau et m'occupe de lui caresser le dos du bout des doigts. Je sens ses poils se dresser contre la pulpe sensible. J'ai alors la sensation que tous mes sens se sont décuplés...

Natsu se redresse, me soulève délicatement les jambes pour les reposer sur ses épaules. Son regard en dit long…Il se rapproche de moi, me faisant plier d'avantage et me demande, sans la moindre honte :

- Suce mes doigts.

Je vais exploser…Mon Natsu est devenu un diable du sexe ! Et complètement entraîné dans cette débauche incontrôlée, je lui réponds :

- Oui Maître.

Je me saisis alors de ses doigts avec ma bouche en y mettant toute la sensualité dont je suis capable. Et apparemment ça fonctionne puisque le dragon bouillant qui me fait face me regarde, les pupilles dilatées, le nez frémissant et le rouge aux joues. C'est bien face à un dragon je que suis là, à cet instant. Une vraie bête !

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, Natsu dirige ses doigts humides vers mon intimité impatiente. Il me prépare lentement sans me lâcher du regard. Puis il les enlève aussi délicatement, m'embrasse l'intérieur de la cuisse et me pénètre doucement.

Ses mouvements de hanches sont lents et agréables, je ferme les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour apprécier cette sensation de plénitude. Quand je les rouvre, Natsu me dévore littéralement du regard et ses coups s'accélèrent me faisant pousser des cris sous la secousse. Cette fois je gémis bruyamment face à son regard enflammé. Son souffle est rauque et ses joues sont empourprées.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aime voir son visage quand il me fait l'amour… Ça me rappelle notre première fois…A cette époque, il manquait d'expérience mais j'avais déjà noté cette prédominance pour le sexe… Le voir ainsi au-dessus de moi me rend dingue ! Mais ça il est hors de question qu'il le sache…

- Embrasse-moi, je le supplie.

Il se rapproche de mon visage en s'enfonçant davantage en moi. Je gémis encore. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche en y mettant toute la passion qui le dévore. Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait et enfonce mes doigts dans la peau embrasée de son dos.

- Je t'aime Gray, me souffle-t-il haletant.

- Putain Natsu…Je t'aime tant, je lui réponds dans le même état.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau et accentue ses coups de butoir. Mon corps est en plein séisme et réécrit la tectonique des plaques ! Je me sens arriver aux portes de la jouissance et me déverse abondamment sur mon ventre. Natsu continue à me marteler sans me quitter des yeux et je sens que pour lui c'est pour bientôt, lorsqu'il me matraque de quelques coups secs avant de s'écrouler sur mon corps moite et frémissant.

Natsu se retire lentement laissant échapper la semence chaude de mon intimité enflée. Nous remettant lentement de nos émotions, nous restons allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, la respiration haletante. Puis nous regardant dans le blanc des yeux, on éclate de rire, comme ça, d'une même voix incontrôlable. Nous voilà pliés en deux, nous tordant de rire sans même savoir qu'elle en est la raison !

Nous calmant enfin, Natsu se tourne face à moi, s'accoude la tête posée sur sa main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'adore ce pari, me dit-il.

Il m'embrasse et se lève.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver, me fait-il en se tournant vers moi, je crois que tu n'as pas fini de faire le ménage. Oh et…tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire ce lit ! fait-il mine de me rouspéter avec son sourire en coin.

- Oui Maître, je lui réponds avec ce même sourire.

Bon sang, je crois que ce pari est en train de devenir un marathon du sexe…

* * *

**Pour info : la première fois de Gray et Natsu se trouve dans le chapitre 3 de Son sourire...**

* * *

**Ouh là…Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu écrire un truc pareil… Je crois bien que mon corps est possédé par l'âme d'une perverse sans scrupules et je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête de me lâcher !  
**

**Alors ce premier jour ? D'après vous, que prépare encore Natsu à notre petit Gray pour la suite du pari ?**

**D'après moi, l'hiver sera chaud…d'ailleurs je vous préviens dès maintenant que la température ne risque pas de descendre de sitôt dans la petite maison au fond des bois…**

**A demain pour le deuxième jour !**


	3. Jour 2 : Mercredi 18 décembre

**On passe au deuxième jour dont le thème est : « p'tit dèj' au lit »**

**J'ai un petit faible pour celui-ci personnellement…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Petite précision puisque l'on m'a posé la question : Le pari est une suite "potentielle" à Son sourire mais ça ne veut pas dire que celle-ci se terminera bien pour tous les personnages...Je préfère garder le suspense ! ;)**

* * *

_**Jour 2 : Mercredi 18 décembre**_

Le réveil a été dur ce matin…Mais malgré l'agression de mon satané réveil à 6H00 pétante, je me suis levé, profitant de ce répit que m'offrent les premières heures du jour.

Après mon entraînement un peu plus laborieux ce matin, je file sous la douche et commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner de _Monsieur_ que je dois lui apporter au lit…J'ai carte blanche en ce qui concerne le menu.

- _Je te fais confiance, _m'a-t-il dit hier soir avant de s'endormir.

Très bien ! Alors je vais faire des pancakes nappés de miel. Je sais qu'il les adore…

Tout en préparant la pâte, je fais un rapide bilan de ma première journée de ce pari qui se transforme peu à peu en un jeu délicieusement érotique. Pourtant, je me sens déjà vidé… et dire que je n'en suis qu'à mon deuxième jour !

Aujourd'hui, à quelle sauce va-t-il bien pouvoir me manger ? Le thème c'est « petit-dèj' au lit » et après…? Je me frotte le bas du dos en repensant à nos ébats de la veille. Malgré tout, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour terminer le ménage avant la fin de la journée… Finalement, à 20H00 la maison était rutilante de propreté, je n'avais plus qu'à préparer le dîner du soir. Sauf que mon adorable Natsu s'est à nouveau transformé en un démon assoiffé de sang…enfin, de sexe plutôt ! Du coup, hier, je n'ai réussi à faire qu'un seul repas dans la journée…

Il veut m'affamer ou quoi ?

Mon ventre commence à gargouiller quand je sens l'odeur de la pâte qui commence à cuire dans la poêle. Je regarde l'heure : 9H45. Je suis dans les temps. Je profite que la pâte cuise pour commencer à préparer le nécessaire. Le café termine de couler, je sors donc un verre, une tasse, le miel, un couteau et une cuillère que je pose sur le plateau. Je retourne mon cinquième pancakes et attend patiemment.

Mon cœur commence à palpiter quand l'heure approche…Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Le dixième pancakes est enfin cuit, c'est qu'il a de l'appétit mon dragon ! Je place la petite assiette remplie sur le plateau, je fais couler du miel sur la pile de pancakes qui se met à fondre lentement au contact de la chaleur, verse le café fumant dans la tasse avec 3 sucres à côté et je termine par le jus de fruits frais tout droit sorti du frigo que je verse dans son verre et je suis fin prêt !

10H00 tapante, je rentre dans la chambre et pose le plateau sur la table de nuit. Je tire les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière du jour et un pâle soleil s'invite au réveil de Natsu. Je regarde son visage encore paisible. Ses paupières commencent à bouger sous les rayons du soleil et ses yeux s'ouvrent en clignant plusieurs fois. Sa bouche s'étend dans un bâillement tel qu'il pourrait réveiller tous les habitants de Magnolia ! Je souris et m'approche.

- Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt, lui dis-je.

Son regard se pose sur moi et me toise des pieds à la tête. Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai gardé le fameux tablier…Oups. Il se redresse sur son séant tandis que je lui pose le plateau sur les genoux. Je vois ses narines s'agiter.

- Tu m'as fait des pancakes, me dit-il.

- Oui, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait, je lui réponds rougissant pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Il me sourit tendrement et me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui avec sa main. Je m'exécute. Il m'embrasse en me tenant le menton.

J'adore le baiser du réveil, il est doux et sucré comme le miel…

- Tu as déjeuné ? me demande-t-il.

- Non.

- Ouvre la bouche.

- Quoi ?

- Ouvre ! répète-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche et Natsu m'enfile un morceau du premier pancake de la pile. Je le dévore. Bon sang que j'ai faim !

- Prends-en un autre, me demande-t-il.

- Mais…

- Mange !

Je prends le deuxième et lui le suivant. Nous mangeons silencieusement, côte à côte, comme un vieux couple, me dis-je. Je manque de m'étouffer à cette pensée.

- T'avais si faim que ça ? me regarde-t-il inquiet.

- Un peu…, je lui réponds.

Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge après tout…

Là avec son doigt, il m'enlève du miel qui a coulé à la commissure de mes lèvres et le lèche exagérément devant mon air incrédule.

- Tu sais maintenant ce que j'ai pu ressentir hier… ? me déclare-t-il taquin.

Je déglutis avec difficulté et lui fait un petit sourire que je soupçonne de complètement ridicule.

Une fois le plateau débarrassé de ses mets, je m'apprête à le retirer du lit quand Natsu m'en empêche.

- Attends, me dit-il, je vais le poser sur la table de nuit.

Je le regarde étonné et m'apprête à me lever lorsqu'il m'attrape le poignet.

- Toi tu restes là ! m'ordonne-t-il avec un regard qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Il me tire vers le rebord du lit et me force à me mettre debout devant lui. Il commence à déboutonner mon pantalon avec cette lueur de désir bien cachée au fonds, enfin pas tant que ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut et son regard me laisse perplexe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore… ?

- Je t'avais prévenu hier pourtant, me dit-il avec un faux air blasé, je t'ai même laissé une chance mais on dirait qu'aujourd'hui tu as déjà oublié les règles…, me sermonne-t-il particulièrement réjouit.

_Les règles…_Oh c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai oublié la formule de politesse ! A bien y réfléchir, je ne me souviens pas très bien si je lui ai dit ou pas…

Je le regarde, les yeux révulsés, comprenant soudainement ce qu'il va, non, ce qu'il Veut me faire ! Son sourire s'allonge face à ma mine dépitée et là il me descend brusquement le pantalon et le caleçon en bas des chevilles tout en me regardant avec gourmandise.

- Allonge-toi sur moi, sur le ventre, m'ordonne-t-il.

Il prend un plaisir évident à m'humilier ainsi.

- Ça t'excite c'est ça ? je lui dis légèrement en colère.

- Oui, me répond-il tout sourire.

- Salaud…, je marmonne avant de m'allonger le ventre contre ses cuisses.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Cette position est vraiment humiliante…alors pourquoi ça me chatouille dans le bas du ventre ?

Je sens sa main me dénouer le tablier. Comme s'il en avait besoin pour me foutre la fessée ! Il me caresse ensuite tendrement le bas du dos puis l'arrondie de mes fesses. Bon sang, comment cet énergumène peut-il se montrer aussi doux ? Et, sans que je ne m'y attende, Natsu me colle du plat de sa paume une claque magistrale sur les fesses !

- Aïe ! je m'exclame en insistant bien sur l'onomatopée.

Et rebelote trois fois de suite. Je l'entends rire puis il commence à caresser à nouveau mon postérieur en feu. C'est qu'il a de la force cet idiot !

- Ça va ? me demande-t-il.

- A ton avis ?! Maître. Je m'empresse d'ajouter en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot en le regardant de travers.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'une petite fessée a pu faire mal au grand Gray Fullbuster, mage de glace de son état ? se moque-t-il.

- Et si je demandais à Lyon de venir refroidir mon fessier en feu ? lui dis-je pour le provoquer.

- Toi ! me dit-il menaçant.

Et là s'en est fini de moi. Natsu commence à me chatouiller furieusement pour se venger de mon affront. En même temps, j'aurai dû me douter de sa réaction en lui parlant de mon ex de cette façon !

- Non non arrête !

Je suis tordu de rire sous ses doigts décidément trop vicieux. Lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin, je suis étendu sur le dos les bras en étoile en reprenant mon souffle, un sourire de béatitude sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'autre aujourd'hui pour mon maître ? je lui demande d'une voix que je n'avais pas prévue aussi aguicheuse.

Il ne me répond pas. Au lieu de cela, il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Moi je le serre dans mes bras. Il quitte mes lèvres et plante ses pupilles dans les miennes.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici ! m'ordonne-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Il me laisse planter là alors que moi je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est qu'il me prenne ! Mais à quoi il joue ?

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un flacon dans les mains. De la crème hydratante ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pense faire avec ça… ?

- Retourne-toi, m'ordonne-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ce truc ?

Alors que je m'exécute, je l'entends ouvrir la bouteille et là je sens une agréable sensation de fraîcheur sur mes fesses endolories. D'une main douce il me masse en faisant de petits cercles.

- Ça va mieux ?

Ma seule réponse est un gémissement de contentement.

- Arrête ça, me dit-il.

- Arrêter quoi ? je lui demande étonné.

- De faire ce genre de bruits, ça me met dans tous mes états.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et vois que ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux brillants. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il est craquant…Je lui fais un petit sourire et me retourne lui offrant ainsi ma verge au summum de sa forme.

- Et alors…qu'est-ce que t'attend Maître ? je lui dis en y mettant une indécence non dissimulée.

Je le vois jeter le flacon à l'autre bout de la chambre et mon dragon m'enfourche brusquement en me maintenant les poignets. La bête est réveillée et je me délecte d'être sa proie…

x x x

Après une matinée ma foi bien remplie…et un repas composé d'escalopes de poulet à la crème et aux champignons, Natsu me laisse un moment de répit pour s'entraîner à son tour à l'extérieur de la maison…J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas cramer trop d'arbres aujourd'hui…

En tout cas, après avoir fait la vaisselle, je prends mon livre intitulé _La glace au fond du volcan*_ que j'ai commencé il y a quelques semaines et m'installe confortablement dans le canapé. Après un premier chapitre lu, mes yeux commencent à piquer, ma concentration devient difficile et je baille. Mes yeux se ferment doucement et je me plonge dans des songes mêlés de crème glacée, de miel et de fessée…

Quelque chose me chatouille…je fronce le nez et chasse de ma main l'indésirable. Quand j'ouvre enfin les paupières, je me retrouve en face de Natsu qui m'agite une plume sous le nez. Son sourire est magnifique et me fait chavirer. Là je me rends compte que je me suis endormi.

- J'étais en train de lire…je me suis juste assoupi quelques minutes, je me justifie en bafouillant.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? me demande-t-il taquin.

- Euh…oui…Pourquoi ? je lui demande.

- Parce qu'il est six heures, m'apprend-il.

Je réfléchis…six heures…Et je sursaute.

- Six heures comme dix-huit heures !?

- Oui, me répond-il toujours souriant.

- Mais…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ? je lui demande éberlué voyant la nuit tombée par la fenêtre.

- Parce que tu dormais, me répond-il en me caressant la joue tendrement.

Je rougis devant son regard d'adoration.

- Et…tu es là depuis longtemps… ?

- Assez, oui. Je n'ai pas pu détacher mon regard…, m'avoue-t-il.

- Oh…

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, ces petits moments de tendresse entre nous sont tellement précieux que j'ai peur de tout gâcher.

- T'es trop canon ! me sort-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Finalement, c'est lui qui gâche tout…mais je ne lui en veux pas et réponds à son sourire tout en l'agrippant par l'écharpe pour lui coller un baiser plein de promesses. Je me détache de lui et il me fait une moue de déception. C'est un vrai gosse quand il s'y met ! Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime…

Je lui caresse tendrement la joue avant de lui demander :

- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Il me fait un grand sourire et me répond du tac au tac :

- Toi !

- Euh, tu sais Natsu, euh Maître, je me reprends rapidement. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, on ne peut pas vivre que d'amour et d'eau fraîche…

- J'ai commandé des pizzas, idiot ! me répond-il moqueur.

Je fais la moue à mon tour.

- Mais c'est toi qui sera mon dessert, me sort-il avant de se lever. Je vais prendre une douche !

Je le regarde partir, ahuri.

Quand je retourne dans la chambre un quart d'heure plus tard, je me fige à l'entrée. Natsu est dos à moi, une serviette autour de la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau ruissellent sur son corps délicieusement hâlé. Je le vois la dénouer et là, je me délecte de cette vue qui me pousse à un acte complètement incontrôlé.

Ma main descend lentement le long de mon torse et s'achemine vers mon sexe que je sens se tendre sous le tissu de mon pantalon. Je m'adosse à l'encadrement de la porte et me caresse doucement tout en ne quittant pas l'homme magnifique qui est là devant moi, dans la tenue la plus naturelle qui soit. Il semble figé…telle la statue d'un dieu grec. Eros peut-être ?

Il se retourne lentement. Oh bon sang, il sait… Et nos regards se croisent. Il semble bien qu'il soit dans le même état, sauf que lui ne s'est pas fait surprendre en train de se caresser en me regardant... Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. La tension monte rapidement, la température avec…

- J'ai envie de toi, lui dis-je.

- Je sais, me répond-il en regardant ma main toujours posée sur mon sexe. Continue.

Oh putain, c'est pas vrai qu'il me demande de me masturber devant lui…c'est vraiment gênant là. Et son regard qui me pénètre de cette façon tellement indécente…Je suis choqué par sa demande mais tellement tenté…

- Quoi ? je lui demande abasourdi.

- Caresse-toi, me dit-il.

Pervers ! C'est ce que je me dis et pourtant rien que d'y penser, ça m'excite encore plus.

- Oui Maître, je lui réponds en adoptant une voix que je ne contrôle pas et dont la tonalité frôle l'indignité.

Natsu réagit immédiatement à ma réponse et je vois son sexe se tendre automatiquement. C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Je suis dans un état d'excitation tel que je suis prêt à tout pour assouvir mon besoin et Natsu n'a pas l'air mieux loti que moi. Le voir dans cet état m'incite à aller plus loin…

Je déboutonne ma chemise sans le quitter du regard. Je sens qu'il a du mal à rester de marbre. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je recommence ensuite à me caresser, toujours aussi lentement puis j'ouvre mon pantalon dans lequel j'engouffre ma main. Je vois les lèvres de Natsu s'ouvrirent puis se les lécher imperceptiblement. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, séducteur…Bon sang qu'il m'excite !

J'empoigne mon membre à l'intérieur de mon caleçon et commence à me masturber lentement d'abord mais à la vue de Natsu qui s'approche de moi visiblement excité, j'accélère mon mouvement et commence à gémir sous la vague de plaisir qui m'atteint. Natsu s'approche toujours plus prêt et, haletant, j'arrête le mouvement.

- Ne t'arrête pas, me souffle-t-il les joues empourprées.

Il descend lentement ma chemise le long de mes épaules, la laisse pendre sur mes bras et me regarde, prédateur. Rougissant, je continue à me toucher jusqu'à ce que je sente la jouissance arriver. J'accélère mon geste et bascule ma tête en arrière, je ne me contrôle plus, je gémis bruyamment, me mord la lèvre et je jouis dans ma main et dans mon caleçon.

Je reprends lentement mon souffle et là je vois mon Natsu médusé qui s'approche, le sexe tendu à son maximum, et m'embrasse furieusement. Il me retourne sans ménagement, me baisse le pantalon et je sens son membre dur commençait à me pénétrer. Malgré l'envie qui semble l'envahir, il contrôle son geste puisqu'il ne m'a pas préparé à l'intrusion. Il entre en moi doucement par de petits déhanchés. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Il s'enfonce un peu plus. Je gémis. Il m'embrasse le creux de l'épaule en m'agrippant les cheveux. Je frémis. Il atteint son but et attend que je m'habitue à sa présence. Mais moi j'en veux déjà plus et le lui fait bien comprendre.

- Natsu, baise-moi…

Il m'agrippe les cheveux, tourne ma tête vers lui et m'embrasse fougueusement. Il recommence à bouger en moi et me met un premier coup de reins frappant de plein fouet mon point G. Et pourquoi G d'ailleurs ? Peut-être comme gigantesque ou gagnant…? Toujours est-il que je pousse un cri rauque et profond particulièrement gênant tant il est spontané.

Comme un signal lancé à mon dragon, celui-ci s'applique à me frapper toujours plus fort sur ce point précis. Et là mes cris deviennent complètement incontrôlables sans aucune retenue, je me lâche entièrement entre ses bras.

Natsu me fait connaître à chaque fois un monde nouveau et là j'ai envie de me laisser complètement aller. Je l'aime et je veux qu'il le sache. Alors je gémis, je cri et je me déhanche à son rythme. Natsu me suis complètement et me voyant dans un état de complète débauche, en rajoute une couche, quand, profitant de ma tête basculée en arrière et de ma bouche ouverte, il enfile ses doigts à l'intérieur. Et moi, complètement enfiévré, je les suce en émettant des bruits de succion tout en gémissant. Natsu me mord le dos, je sens ses crocs se planter dans ma chair et cette douleur me procure un plaisir bestial. Je pose ma main sur sa croupe et l'encourage à accélérer ses coups. Emporté par cet amas de plaisir qui semble nous avaler, Natsu se saisit de mon membre et accentue mon plaisir qui se trouve déjà au sommet. Bon sang, il me rend dingue ! Dans un dernier cri, je jouis dans sa main et me retiens contre le mur attendant que lui-même me pilonne une dernière fois avant de se vider en moi.

Je l'entends qui reprend son souffle dernière moi tout en me maintenant par la taille pour ne pas que je tombe. Il se retire et je sens sa semence chaude couler le long de mes cuisses. Il me retourne et me prend dans ses bras. Une étreinte à l'opposée totale de ce qu'on vient de faire. Il me caresse les cheveux puis le visage.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, me dit-il sans la moindre ironie dans la voix.

- Je sais…

- Je t'aime Gray, me dit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Epuisés et haletant, nous nous dirigeons vers le lit, témoin de nos ébats débridés, et nous y laissons tomber le temps de reprendre nos esprits.

Un silence apaisant s'installe pendant que je repense en rougissant à mon comportement animal qui est bien loin de ce que je montre habituellement, même dans l'intimité.

- A quoi tu penses Gray ? me demande soudain Natsu me forçant à sortir de ma rêverie.

Je rougis bien malgré moi et Natsu comprend immédiatement le fond de mes pensées.

- Tu sais…ça ne me déplairait pas de te voir comme ça plus souvent, me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Natsu…J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même quand je suis dans tes bras…

- Ou peut-être l'es-tu vraiment…Peut-être que ce côté…bestial, animal, ne demande qu'à être réveillé, me dit-il en me mordillant le ventre.

Je le caresse tendrement et souris.

- Ou peut-être que tu es en train de me rendre dingue, je lui déclare tout en le chatouillant.

* * *

**Note** *_ La glace au fond du volcan_, je ne pense pas que ce titre existe vraiment mais je le trouvais bien adapté à cette fic…^^

* * *

**Quoi ? Comment ça vous ne l'attendiez pas cette fessée… ? Ah si je crois qu'une certaine Sam-Elias la demandait justement, ton souhait est exaucé ! ;)**

**On dirait bien que cette âme perverse me malmène encore une fois…**

**A demain pour le troisième jour !**


	4. Jour 3 : Jeudi 19 décembre

**Jour 3 : ce sera la cuisine aujourd'hui !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Jour 3 : Jeudi 19 décembre _**

Ce matin, j'ai bien failli balancer le réveil à travers la chambre ! Y a pas idée d'être réveillé à 6H00 ! Pourtant, je me force à me lever… Le matin est le seul moment où je peux me retrouver seul et m'occuper de moi-même. Ces petits moments de solitudes me sont nécessaires pour éviter de tomber dans la folie douce de ce pari décidément bien plus lubrique que je ne l'aurais imaginé au départ...

Je bois rapidement mon café et pars m'entraîner à l'extérieur. L'exercice me fait du bien mais je dois m'arrêter au bout d'une heure et demie, je suis déjà exténué…Natsu me tue à petit feu, et moi j'en redemande ! Je dois être un peu maso parfois…

Je repense alors à nos activités de complète débauche de la veille et rougis violemment. Bon sang, non seulement je suis en train de découvrir un nouveau Natsu, mais ce qui m'inquiète davantage c'est que je découvre également une facette de moi que je ne connaissais pas…Serais-je un pervers en sommeil… ?

Finalement, une douche me fera le plus grand bien et me remettra les idées bien en place. Je profite donc des bienfaits de l'eau chaude pour réfléchir à ce que je vais préparer à Natsu pour le déjeuner puisque le thème d'aujourd'hui c'est la cuisine... Il aime les plats épicés, la viande et le riz…Tiens, je vais lui faire un sauté de bœuf aux épices ! Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut en plus. Pour ce qui est du petit déjeuner, je ne vais pas me casser le cul aujourd'hui, je vais chauffer la brioche qu'on a au congélateur et ce sera parfait !

Satisfait de mon idée, je sors de la douche et me sèche rapidement avant de m'habiller. Je cours à la cuisine pour vérifier que tous les ingrédients sont bien là, je sors ensuite la brioche pour la laisser décongeler un peu avant de l'enfourner et enfin je me mets à la tâche. Je préfère préparer le plat avant que Natsu ne vienne me déranger…On ne sait jamais et puis je n'ai franchement pas envie de sauter un repas de plus…Oh mais j'y pense, qu'est-ce que je lui fais en dessert… ? J'opte finalement pour la simplicité, un fondant au chocolat fera l'affaire ! Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra faire l'impasse sur le dessert…

Mon dragon me rejoint vers 10H00 dans la cuisine, avec sa tignasse complètement désordonnée et une bouille encore endormie. Je craque. Je fais mine de cacher mon trouble et commence à servir du café dans sa tasse. Il s'approche de moi, me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse à en faire fondre la banquise. Puis il s'assoit, l'air de rien, devant son café. Je coupe quelques tranches de brioches que je pose sur une assiette à côté de lui.

- Tu veux quoi sur ta brioche, Maître ?

Il lève son nez de sa tasse et me fixe étrangement du regard. Ce regard pénétrant me fait rougir et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Du miel, me répond-il enfin.

Je reste figé un instant, toujours perturbé, puis je vais chercher le petit pot dans le placard. Pourquoi il me trouble autant…?

- Tu fais quoi pour déjeuner ? me demande-t-il la bouche pleine de brioche.

- Un sauté de bœuf aux épices avec du riz blanc, ça te va Maître ?

- C'est parfait ! Et en dessert ?

- Un fondant au chocolat.

- Oh…J'ai hâte ! me répond-il.

Je soupire de soulagement. Pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet ce matin ? Je n'arrive décidément pas à comprendre ma réaction… C'est comme si j'avais peur de le décevoir. Non mais et puis quoi encore ?!

Après le petit-déjeuner, Natsu part s'entraîner me laissant seul pour finir de préparer le repas du midi. J'en profite pour faire un brin de ménage en attendant de nous mettre à table, ça me permet aussi de me vider un peu la tête.

Il est environ midi et demi lorsque Natsu revient de son entraînement tout dégoulinant de sueur. Bon sang ce qu'il est sexy…

- Tu n'as pas brûlé la forêt j'espère, je lui demande taquin.

- Non, enfin juste une partie…, me dit-il l'air innocent. Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Très bien, lui dis-je.

Après sa douche, Natsu me rejoint dans la cuisine où il s'installe au bar. Après avoir servi nos deux assiettes, je m'assois de l'autre côté, en face de lui. Je l'observe silencieusement pendant qu'il ingurgite à une vitesse phénoménale le plat que je lui ai préparé. J'en avais préparé pour six personnes… Comment peut-il avaler tout ça ? Moi je me contente d'une petite assiette, de toute façon je n'ai pas grand appétit…

Une fois le plat avalé en un rien de temps par mon vorace petit-ami, il s'attaque sans ménagement au fondant au chocolat, me laissant quand même une petite part histoire que je le goûte.

- Il manquait un petit quelque chose avec ton fondant, me dit Natsu après avoir dévorée la dernière part du gâteau.

Il a des miettes partout autour de la bouche et j'arrive encore à le trouver craquant… Il paraît que l'amour rend aveugle…c'est peut-être vrai après tout.

- Ah bon ? je lui réponds inquiet.

- De la crème anglaise, me répond-il.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, en plus on en avait dans le frigo…

- Ah oui ? me fait-il de cet air qui dit qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête et qui m'inquiète.

- T'aurais dû me le dire avant, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de gâteau, ça ne sert plus à grand-chose…, dis-je déçu par mon impair.

- Dans la chambre, m'ordonne-t-il d'un seul coup.

- Quoi ?

Mais devant CE regard, je préfère ne pas insister et me dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers ladite chambre. C'est pas vrai qu'il va péter un câble à cause d'un petit oubli quand même ! me dis-je. Et pourquoi j'ai si peur tout à coup… ? Est-ce vraiment de la peur… ?

Natsu débarque quelques minutes plus tard dans l'encadrement de la porte qui me rappelle étrangement un souvenir… Il tient quelque chose dans la main mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, je suis hypnotisé par son regard.

- Déshabille-toi, m'ordonne-t-il d'un ton impératif qui me fait frémir.

Décidément, il prend son rôle de maître très à cœur…

- Pourquoi ? je lui demande inquiet.

Je me rends compte seulement après l'avoir posée à quel point cette question est stupide. Comme si je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'attendre. J'espère juste échapper au supplice de la fessée…

- Tu discutes mes ordres Gray ?

- Non non pas du tout Maître ! je m'empresse de répondre.

Le fait est que quand il me parle de cette façon et avec ce regard qui plus est, je me sens tout drôle…

Je me déshabille en deux secondes. Il me montre le lit du regard sur lequel je grimpe sans rechigner tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux et je m'allonge.

Ça m'excite de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va me faire…

Je le vois poser quelque chose sur la table de nuit mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui qui se déshabille, m'offrant la vision de son corps parfait, avant de m'enjamber et de me montrer par la même occasion que je ne suis décidément pas le seul à être en ébullition.

- Ça manquait cruellement de crème anglaise, me dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Et là je comprends ce qu'il tenait dans la main depuis son arrivée dans la chambre, un bol de crème anglaise…

- Oh…Alors on va jouer avec de la nourriture, lui dis-je un petit sourire en coin.

Il trempe son doigt dans le bol et me le présente devant la bouche. Je capture sa main et je suce son doigt plein du liquide sucré qui me tombe en partie sur le menton. Il n'attend pas que je l'avale et m'embrasse langoureusement, goûtant à son tour la crème onctueuse et récupérant la goutte échappée.

Bon sang ! Natsu ne cesse de me surprendre depuis le début de ce pari. Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher toutes ces idées ? Je mets un terme à mon début de réflexion lorsque je le vois prendre une cuillère et laisser couler de la crème anglaise à certains points stratégiques de mon anatomie.

Il commence par mon menton puis suit la goutte qui perle le long de ma gorge avec sa langue. J'en ai des frissons… Sa prochaine étape : mes tétons qu'il tartine copieusement de crème et qui se durcissent aussi sec sous la fraîcheur du liquide épais. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, me regardant avec envie. Je commence à gémir lorsqu'il me les goûte un par un de ses lèvres chaudes et gourmandes. Mon corps se réveille de la plus douce des manières.

Puis il fait couler la crème sur mon nombril qui frémit au contact du liquide et sur la ligne duveteuse qui descend jusqu'à mon entrejambe devenue hypersensible à cet instant. Les bruits de succion qu'il fait en me nettoyant le corps du liquide sucré me mettent dans un état d'excitation qui me rend dingue. Mon désir pour lui est à son apogée…

Je mets mes mains dans sa chevelure dense et commence à gémir encore plus. Natsu lève son nez vers moi et me sourit. Il regagne mes lèvres qu'il embrasse à m'en faire perdre haleine et je lui souffle :

- Fais-moi l'amour Natsu.

- Sois patient, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser moi, me dit-il un air mutin.

Il me soulève et m'entraîne à l'opposé du lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ?

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre, me dit-il.

- Oui Maître.

A cet instant je lui réponds en lui lançant un regard qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce que j'attends de lui et m'allonge docilement sur le ventre. Là je le sens sur moi, je sens son membre dur contre mon dos qu'il embrasse fiévreusement en y laissant des traînées humides. Je ne vais pas tenir comme ça bien longtemps…

Je sens quelque chose de froid dans le bas de mon dos et devine que Natsu y fait couler de la crème qu'il s'apprête à lécher. Quand je sens sa langue avide goûter ma peau frémissante, je frissonne.

- Natsu…, je le supplie.

- Encore un peu de patience, je voudrais essayer quelque chose, m'annonce-t-il.

Je me redresse légèrement, tourne la tête et croise son regard brûlant.

- Quoi ?

Et là sans que je m'y attende, je sens de la crème couler le long de mes fesses.

Oh c'est pas vrai !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui demande tout en me doutant un peu de ce qu'il va faire mais je n'y crois qu'à moitié.

- Redresse-toi un peu, me dit-il.

Il me prend par les hanches et me soulève sans même attendre une réponse de ma part. Il m'écarte les jambes et là je sens sa langue récupérer le liquide qui devient vite collant et qui commence à se frayer un chemin vers mon intimité. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas puisqu'il en remet encore, coulant toujours plus vers mon intimité sensible.

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues lorsque je comprends vraiment ce qu'il est sur le point de faire. Je sens sa langue se rapprocher toujours plus et là c'est un magma de sensations nouvelles qui bouillonnent en moi ! Ce qu'il me fait est complètement indécent mais putain que c'est bon !

Je commence à gémir de plus en plus bruyamment lorsque Natsu a, semble-t-il, trouver une position plus confortable. Je sens ses mains me malaxer les fesses et il me goûte maintenant sans aucune retenue. Ma respiration se coupe, je suis sur le point d'exploser. Quand je bascule la tête en arrière, je croise mon reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire. Alors c'était pour ça le changement de position sur le lit ?

Je fixe cette image qui semble sortie tout droit de mes fantasmes les plus inavouables. Si quelqu'un me voyait dans cette position, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma réputation ! Je suis à quatre pattes sur le lit, les fesses bien en l'air, le visage rouge et la sueur ruisselante sur le corps avec un Natsu dont je ne distingue que les jambes, en train de me faire un truc qui me met dans un état de pure délectation ! Je sens la délivrance arriver lorsque je baisse la tête et que je vois sa touffe rose entre mes cuisses. Je perds la tête, je vois des étoiles partout autour de moi et j'ai l'impression de flotter plusieurs mètres au-dessus du lit.

- Natsu, je…

J'essaye d'articuler pour le prévenir mais sans grand succès puisque j'explose littéralement dans un orgasme divin…

Je m'écroule la tête la première, toujours les fesses en l'air, reprenant mon souffle difficilement. Je vois mon Natsu émerger des profondeurs de la luxure puis qui s'allonge à côté de moi, un petit air satisfait sur le coin des lèvres. Mon démoniaque petit-ami est un dieu du sexe…

- Ça t'a plu ? me demande-t-il.

- Où est-ce que t'as appris des trucs pareils ? je lui demande encore essoufflé.

- Je me suis un peu renseigné en fait…pour savoir ce que nous les hommes on aimait que l'on nous fasse…, me répond-il une légère teinte rosée sur ses adorables pommettes.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on aime d'autre encore ? je lui demande en me redressant faussement indifférent.

- Plein de choses ! me répond-il un grand sourire collé sur son visage d'ange.

- C'était super…, je lui réponds en souriant.

- A mon tour de prendre mon pied !

Son enthousiasme soudainement enfantin contraste avec ce qu'il vient juste de me faire et ce qu'il s'apprête à me faire encore.

Il m'embrasse brusquement et reprend sa place derrière moi. Il me soulève d'un seul coup les hanches et me regarde à travers nos deux reflets dans le miroir.

- C'est pour ça qu'on a changé de position ? je lui demande.

- J'aime voir ton visage quand je te fais l'amour.

Je rougis face à cet aveu qui me touche plus que je ne le voudrais et le sens m'insérer un doigt délicatement dans mon intimité déjà prête à l'accueillir. Je ne quitte pas son visage des yeux. Il a l'air si concentré, je souris devant cette image complètement surréaliste qui s'offre à moi. Je le vois ensuite s'insérer doucement en moi, les lèvres entrouvertes et humides, ses yeux se ferment et je sens mon sexe se redresser devant cette vision enchanteresse. Je m'empourpre face à cette image de moi dans une position de soumission totale avec un Natsu qui me chevauche royalement. Le plaisir envahi chacun de mes sens. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon bordel !

Natsu accentue ses coups et nos regards se croisent à nouveau et là notre étreinte se transforme en un concentré de débauche absolue. On ne se quitte pas des yeux, nos gémissements se mélangent, Natsu me mordille le dos, je pousse un cri, il me regarde à nouveau. Son regard m'excite au plus haut point !

- Putain Natsu !

Il accentue ses coups de reins, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en moi. J'agrippe la couverture avec mes doigts. Les sensations que je découvre sont irréelles ! Ça doit être ça le paradis ! Quoique, je ne suis pas sûr que Dieu accepte ce genre d'acte de pure débauche parmi ses anges…Tant pis, j'irais en enfer s'il le faut ! Je crois que cette fois-ci, nous explosons tous les deux en même temps, toujours sans nous lâcher du regard.

Oh mon dieu, Natsu !

Cette activité nous laisse tous deux pantelants. Natsu s'écroule sur moi et parsème mon dos de petits baisers tendres. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau, qui me procure une sensation de bien-être immédiat. Enfin il s'allonge près de moi et se rapproche pour m'embrasser tendrement. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux et profitons de cet instant de quiétude, rare dans nos vies de mages.

Je crois que nous sommes en train de nous rendre compte, Natsu et moi, que nous venons de passer une étape importante dans notre relation, et nous n'avons pas besoin de nous le dire pour le savoir…

Mais Natsu me fait revenir subitement à la réalité.

- Il reste encore de la crème anglaise, m'annonce-t-il.

Finalement, je pense que Natsu ne pensait pas à la même chose que moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ? je lui demande en le regardant dubitatif.

- Ouvre la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si l'on n'avait pas eu de crème anglaise ? je demande à Natsu curieux avant qu'il ne me fourre la cuillère dans la bouche.

- J'avais acheté de la glace à la vanille…au cas où, me dit-il en me souriant.

Natsu me tend la cuillère sur laquelle de la crème n'attend que d'être avalée. Un deuxième round est sur le point d'être engagé. Le favori pour la victoire est sans aucun doute Natsu. Mais je crois que le véritable gagnant du match, sera moi…

* * *

**Alors ? Avouez que vous ne regarderez plus la crème anglaise de la même façon…**

**Je vois que certain(e)s ont bien compris que Gray était loin d'être Blanche neige ici...**

**A demain pour le 4ème jour !**


	5. Jour 4 : Vendredi 20 décembre

**Jour 4 avec la lessive et le repassage comme thématique ! (y a vraiment que Natsu et une auteure de fanfic perchée pour trouver des thèmes pareils…XD)**

**Et oui il fallait bien que ça arrive, dans ce chapitre je suis tombée dans l'un des clichés les plus courants des histoires yaoi, pour ma défense, je n'ai pas pu y résister…**

**Il y a un passage un peu moins joyeux dans ce chapitre, ce sera le seul, je fais référence ici au passé de Gray survenu dans ma fic _Son sourire…_, pour ceux qui ne la lisent pas, j'ai précisé à la fin de quel évènement il s'agit. Mais normalement, si je me suis bien débrouillée, il ne devrait pas trop ternir l'ambiance drôle et torride de ce chapitre, ce sera à vous de juger !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Jour 4 : Vendredi 20 décembre_**

Ce matin, j'ai eu une panne de réveil…ou plutôt une panne d'oreiller ! Je me suis levé en catastrophe à 7H30… Bon sang, plus les jours passent moins j'ai d'énergie…J'ai quand même pris sur moi d'aller m'entraîner un peu. Prendre l'air froid hivernal me fera le plus grand bien !

Quand je reviens, je constate qu'il me reste moins d'une heure avant le réveil de Natsu. Quand je pense à ma corvée du jour, je grimasse de dégoût. Faire la lessive ne me dérange pas vraiment mais le repassage…ça c'est une autre paire de manche ! Je ne suis décidément pas doué pour ça et je n'ai aucune envie d'y être… D'habitude c'est Natsu qui gère le repassage…Je sens que je vais en avoir pour un bon moment vu la tonne de fringues qui s'accumule dans la bassine !

Bon avant toute chose, une bonne douche pour me mettre en forme ! En passant à côté de la porte de la chambre restée ouverte, je m'arrête un instant pour regarder ma flammèche dormir à poings fermés. On dirait un ange comme ça… Qui pourrait croire à le regarder dormir que c'est en réalité un véritable démon ? Je souris à cette idée et referme doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller mon dragon.

Comme chaque matin depuis quelques jours, je m'attelle à la cuisine lorsque Natsu se réveille. Ce matin il est différent, il a l'air particulièrement en forme et de bonne humeur. _Méfiance_…Je le regarde du coin de l'œil quand il s'approche de moi.

- Bien dormi Maître ? je lui demande.

- Comme un bébé, me répond-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je me détends quand je vois son sourire, il a tout de suite cet effet apaisant sur moi. Je lui souris à mon tour et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

- Et toi, bien dormi ?

- J'ai loupé le réveil…, je lui réponds grincheux.

- C'est que tu as bien dormi alors ! me rétorque-t-il la mine réjouie.

Je lève un sourcil mais ne réponds pas. Silencieusement, je lui apporte son café accompagné de quelques croissants que j'ai sorti du congélateur. Il m'en donne un que je refuse.

- Je ne déjeune pas le matin Natsu, tu le sais bien pourtant…

- Oui mais en ce moment, tu as besoin de plus de force que d'habitude et puis, je ne veux pas dire mais tu n'as pas l'air de tenir la cadence ! me dit-il moqueur.

- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas, je m'offusque. C'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état après tout !

Là je me sens réellement vexé lorsqu'il met en doute mes capacités physiques. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort…j'ai bien dû mal à tenir la cadence infernale qu'il m'impose.

J'attrape le croissant qu'il m'a laissé et l'avale en deux bouchés.

- T'es content maintenant ? lui dis-je la bouche pleine.

Il éclate de rire. Je boude.

- Tu me fais craquer, me sort-il en me caressant la joue.

La bouche encore pleine de croissant, mes joues virent au rouge que je suppose carmin et ne sait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire.

Il termine tranquillement son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, débarrasse sa tasse et s'apprête à quitter la cuisine.

- Je t'attends dans la chambre. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, me lance-t-il toujours avec son sourire.

Je me remets lentement de mes émotions. Décidément, cette semaine, j'ai l'impression de découvrir un autre Natsu. Bien sûr il a toujours était tendre et affectueux avec moi depuis qu'on se fréquente mais là…je ne sais pas, c'est différent et je crois que j'aime ça.

Après avoir fait la petite vaisselle du matin, j'enlève mon tablier et me prépare psychologiquement à rejoindre Natsu dans notre chambre qui est devenue la chambre de tous les pêchés… Quel genre de cadeau veut-il m'offrir ?

J'ouvre la porte doucement et je vois Natsu qui m'attend assis sur le lit les jambes croisées avec une grosse boîte à côté de lui. Je soupire de soulagement quand je constate qu'il s'agit de ce type de cadeau. Je lui souris et m'approche de lui.

- Viens t'asseoir, me demande-t-il.

Je m'assois tout contre lui et un courant électrique me traverse au contact de sa peau si chaude.

- Tiens.

Il me tend cette grosse boîte blanche, qui décidément m'intrigue de plus en plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre ! me dit-il souriant.

J'enlève le ruban bleu qui l'entoure et retire le couvercle que je pose par terre. Je soulève la feuille de papier de riz et là je deviens livide, mon sang quitte mes veines quand je soulève le tissu au-dessus de la boîte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, je demande d'une voix blanche.

- C'est ta tenue du jour !

Je regarde Natsu, incrédule et commence à l'imaginer avec des cornes sur la tête, une queue et un trident, le tout couleur rouge sang. C'est bien le diable qui est en face de moi, ça ne peut être autre chose. Ça ne peut pas être cet homme dont je suis tombé tant amoureux il y a plus d'un an !

- Tu te fous de moi là ? je lui demande la colère commençant à m'étrangler.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il est hors de question que je porte cette…ce truc ! je m'écrie en me levant du lit brusquement.

- Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça Gray ?

- Pourquoi ?! Tu me demandes pourquoi ?! Je ne suis pas une gonzesse !

- Eh bien en fait, techniquement, comme elle est à ta taille, cette tenue de soubrette est plutôt faite pour toi, me répond-il toujours avec son sourire démoniaque.

- C'est hors de question que je porte ça !

- C'est juste pour aujourd'hui, se justifie-t-il.

- J'm'en fous !

- Gray ! Tu veux la fessée ? me demande-t-il très sérieux.

- Et bien peut-être que je préfère ta saleté de fessée à ta saleté de robe !

- Prends-ça pour un jeu…et puis tu oublies que cette semaine tu es à mon service ! me déclare-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je me fige, complètement abasourdi. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'aimais bien les nouvelles initiatives de Natsu qui pimentaient nos parties de jambes en l'air mais là…il va trop loin, beaucoup trop loin !

- Tu me castres Natsu, je lui réponds la voix cassante.

- Tu te trompes Gray, je n'ai aucune envie de t'enlever ta virilité…

- Si tu voulais baiser avec une fille, fallait le dire avant, y en a plein à la guilde des canons !

- Je m'en fous des filles canons moi, c'est toi que je veux, le seul canon à mes yeux…

Je crois qu'il est sincère et je me radoucis un peu devant son regard inquiet. Je n'aime décidément pas me disputer avec lui, pas de cette façon en tout cas.

- C'est juste un déguisement, ajoute-t-il pour me convaincre une dernière fois.

Je soupire. C'est pas vrai que je vais capituler et que je vais me rabaisser à porter une robe toute la journée ! En plus elle est hyper courte !

- Juste pour aujourd'hui alors ! je lui réponds le feu aux joues.

Natsu me fait un immense sourire qui abaisse mes dernières barrières de défense.

- Juste pour aujourd'hui, confirme-t-il en me collant un baiser sur la joue. Je te laisse un peu d'intimité pour te changer ! me dit-il avant de sortir d'un pas enjoué de la chambre.

Je me retrouve seul avec moi-même et avec cette robe. Je sors l'ensemble de la tenue et l'étale sur le lit d'un air désespéré. Je constate avec horreur que ce n'est pas seulement une robe que je dois porter mais les accessoires qui l'accompagnent ! Il y a des bas blancs surmontés d'un nœud bleu ciel de la même couleur que la robe. Il y a même des chaussures…vernies…de ma pointure qui plus est ! Où est-ce qu'il a dégoté un truc pareil ? Mais ce qui m'horrifie le plus là dedans, c'est la culotte bleue ciel en dentelle…une culotte bouffante qui a l'air d'être à ma taille aussi ! Bon sang Natsu, je vais te tuer !

Je commence à me déshabiller et croise mon reflet dans le miroir. Je m'approche et me regarde avec attention. Mais je n'ai rien d'une fille, merde ! Et ce qui me pend entre les jambes ne me laisse aucun doute là-dessus ! En plus, je suis bien trop grand et trop carré pour être pris pour une nana ! Je tourne le dos à mon reflet et me dirige vers la tenue de soubrette comme si je me dirigeais tout droit vers l'échafaud.

Je commence par mettre ce qui me rebute le plus, la culotte. Mince, c'est qu'elle me va comme un gant en plus ! La dentelle me gratte un peu mais je suppose qu'on s'habitue… Je m'atèle ensuite à ce qui me semble le moins confortable dans tout ça, les bas. Rien qu'à les mettre, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache les couilles d'un seul coup ! Outch, ça fait mal…Bon apparemment ces machins là ça tient tout seul…C'est pas plus mal, j'ai pas l'intention de passer mon temps à les remonter, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, j'ai du repassage aujourd'hui !

Tout en ruminant dans mon coin, je passe la robe bleue ciel surmontée d'un petit tablier blanc en dentelle. Je réussis de justesse à remonter la fermeture et me voilà prêt. Je commence à refermer la boîte lorsque je vois un petit bout de tissu blanc sur le lit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin encore ? Je regarde sur la photo de présentation. Bon sang, c'est un serre-tête en dentelle…

Je pose le serre-tête dans ma tignasse noire et parfais ma tenue en chaussant les souliers vernis assortis. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de talons !

Me voilà paraît. Je m'approche avec crainte du miroir et là je manque de m'évanouir. Bon sang que je suis ridicule ! Malgré mon désespoir grandissant, je respire un bon coup et pars rejoindre mon démoniaque petit-ami bientôt ex dans le séjour.

Il m'attend sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il se lève pour m'accueillir, il reste figé sur place, son visage devient tellement rouge que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser !

- Vas-y lâche-toi ! Moque-toi…Allez t'as ma permission, lui dis-je en croisant les bras mécontents.

Je le vois déglutir et s'approcher de moi avec un drôle d'air. Il est malade ou quoi ? Il s'approche toujours plus prêt et me détaille des pieds à la tête. Sa main tremble quand elle s'approche de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a cet idiot ?

- Oh mon dieu…, souffle-t-il.

- Quoi ? je lui réponds décidément agacé par son comportement.

Ses mains se posent doucement de chaque côté de mes hanches qu'il caresse de haut en bas.

- Natsu…Est-ce que ça va ? je lui demande inquiet.

Mais lorsqu'il me regarde, son regard me brûle comme jamais et là je comprends ce qui lui arrive réellement... Et mes doutes sont confirmés lorsque ses mains descendent sous ma robe pour me caresser les fesses à travers la petite culotte bleue. Je rougis violemment. Son souffle s'accélère et je vois passer sa langue doucement sur ses lèvres. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état auparavant et ça m'inquiète… Je n'ose pas bouger.

Il me caresse toujours les fesses et passe ses doigts sous le tissu fin qui recouvre mon intimité et annihile ma virilité. Sa poigne se resserre et remonte par-dessus ma robe. Natsu me plaque brusquement contre lui et m'embrasse d'une façon complètement incontrôlée. Il me caresse frénétiquement à travers la robe et me passe la main dans les cheveux, je me sens complètement défaillir ! C'est la robe qui le met dans cet état ? Il ne m'avait jamais embrassé de cette manière avant, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me consumer avec sa langue et ses lèvres d'une avidité extrême. Je gémis bruyamment et le serre de toutes mes forces m'abandonnant complètement à cette étreinte bouillante et enivrante.

- Je veux te prendre maintenant !

Oh mon dieu…mon dragon est en rut ! Ces flammes dans ses yeux me font basculer dans un monde infernal.

- Oui Maître, je lui réponds dans un état d'excitation complètement démentiel.

Il récupère mes lèvres brusquement dans un baiser enfiévré et me pousse contre le bar de la cuisine qui se trouve quelques pas derrière moi. Il se frotte violemment contre mon entrejambe qui se tend au maximum dans cette petite culotte qui me sert de plus en plus.

Natsu me retourne brusquement et je comprends qu'il est à genoux lorsque je le sens m'embrasser les cuisses et remonter ma petite robe au-dessus des fesses. Il me mordille ensuite le fessier de ses crocs à travers le tissu puis me le descend finalement jusqu'en bas des chevilles.

- Bon sang Gray, tu m'excites à un point…

Il se relève pour me serrer contre lui. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien et il se met à m'embrasser furieusement. Je brûle de l'intérieur. Ses mains me caressent brutalement mais j'aime la sensation qu'elles me procurent. A cet instant, ce n'est pas Natsu qui a le pouvoir, c'est moi et ça me rend complètement dingue !

Je le sens insérer un premier doigt dans mon intimité mais cette préparation se fait bien plus pressante que d'habitude, sa douceur habituelle a disparu. Il se contente d'ailleurs que d'un seul doigt puisqu'il me pénètre brusquement sitôt après. Je pousse un cri à cause de la douleur de l'intrusion indélicate mais paradoxalement, j'en veux plus et le lui fait comprendre en reculant mon bassin. Et là Natsu se déchaîne et me pilonne à une cadence infernale. Je m'appuie contre le bar face à la violence de ses coups de reins et je gémis bruyamment face à cet enchaînement de plaisirs sauvages qui m'assaillent.

- Natsu ! Plus fort !

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends de lui demander ça mais là il ne se contrôle plus du tout, ses gémissements sont rauques, animales, ses coups de butoir me font un mal de chien mais je ressens un plaisir aberrant qui me mène tout droit vers un orgasme qui sera sans doute à noter dans les annales ! Je bascule ma tête en arrière et me déverse abondamment contre le bar de la cuisine. Je sens que Natsu est en train de venir aussi lorsqu'il me donne encore quelques coups secs et qu'après un râle profond, il se déverse à son tour dans mon intimité malmenée. Je le sens derrière moi, son front posé contre mon dos, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Oh la vache ! C'était quoi ça ?

J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de courir le 100 mètres… Putain que c'était intense ! Il s'enlève de mon intimité et là je grimasse de douleur, il n'y est vraiment pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci ! Il est toujours collé à moi et je le sens qui passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serrer très fort. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et les caresses doucement. Je vois ses doigts se crisper sur le tissu et ses mains commencent à trembler. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Natsu ?

Il ne me répond pas mais à la place, il se serre encore plus fort contre moi et là j'entends quelque chose qui me glace le sang.

- Natsu !

Il essaye de le cacher mais cette fois j'en suis certain il est en train de pleurer… Je me retourne, le forçant à s'écarter de moi et lui prends le visage entre les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? je lui demande très inquiet par ce comportement si soudain.

- Je…je…

Je lui caresse le visage et les cheveux pour le rassurer. Je crois connaître la raison de son état et ça ne me plaît pas du tout…

- Je suis désolé…, finit-il par dire en éclatant en sanglot.

Je l'attrape et je le serre dans mes bras tout en le berçant.

- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- De quoi tu parles ? C'était génial ! lui dis-je dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer.

- Pas comme ça… Pas après ce que tu as vécu Gray !

Et voilà, j'en étais sûr…

- Natsu, écoute-moi s'il te plaît…

- C'était trop brutal, je t'ai fait mal… C'est la première fois que je perds le contrôle comme ça… Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Jamais !

- Natsu…

- Enlève cette robe ridicule !

- Non !

- Quoi ?

Sa détresse me bouleverse, je n'ai plus qu'une envie maintenant c'est de le rassurer.

- Je n'enlèverai pas cette robe !

- Mais tu ne voulais même pas la porter !

- Oui et bien maintenant j'en ai envie !

- S'il te plaît…

- Non ! Toi tu m'écoutes maintenant ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'oublier cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute ! Aujourd'hui je veux que l'homme que j'aime me fasse l'amour sans avoir peur de me faire mal ! Ok ?

- On n'a pas fait l'amour, on a baisé !

- Et alors ? C'est pas parce qu'on s'aime qu'on n'a pas le droit de baiser aussi ! Le sexe pour le sexe, depuis quand c'est interdit aux couples ?!

Il me regarde abasourdi, il est choqué et j'ai le cœur brisé que cette foutue histoire nous touche encore après tout ce temps. J'ai beau le rassurer, lui dire que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas cette poupée de porcelaine qu'il croit que je suis encore…

- Oui c'était brutal et oui tu m'as fait mal mais c'est moi qui t'ai dit d'y aller plus fort. J'en avais envie tout autant que toi…et je ne regrette absolument rien !

- Tu es sûr…?

- Oui.

Je lui caresse le visage et quand je croise son regard, ce n'est plus le démon de tout à l'heure qui est devant moi, non, c'est le Natsu inquiet et vulnérable que j'ai commencé à aimer l'an passé… Mon amour pour lui n'a jamais cessé de grandir depuis…

- On va prendre une douche ? je lui demande avec un petit sourire se voulant rassurant.

- D'accord.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude qui nous enlève les dernières traces de débauches, on s'allonge sur le lit pour nous remettre doucement de nos émotions. Je n'arrive pas à éviter une grimace quand je m'allonge sur le ventre. Natsu se redresse et me caresse doucement le bas du dos. Il a l'air plus détendu…

- Je ne t'ai pas loupé on dirait…

- Non…Mais t'en fais pas, avec ma magie de glace, demain il n'y paraîtra plus ! lui dis-je en souriant.

- Repose-toi un peu, me dit-il avec son regard si tendre.

- Je vais bien Natsu.

- Oui je sais, me répond-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il est inquiet et ça m'énerve d'être la cause de son état.

- Je remettrais la robe pour le repassage.

- Tu n'es pas obligé…, me dit-il en soupirant.

- J'en ai envie…, je lui réponds en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Puis je ferme lentement les yeux et me plonge dans un sommeil sans rêves…

x x x

Quand je me réveille, une douleur lancinante me vrille le bas du dos et le bassin. Et là, la mémoire me revient en pleine figure. Bon sang, ce que Natsu et moi avons fait quelques heures plus tôt me fait rougir de honte ! Et pourtant…

Mon regard se pose sur la robe posée sur le valet de nuit…L'objet du pêché… Comment un bout de tissu peut-il à ce point vous faire basculer vers le côté obscure de la force ?

Je me lève doucement, en grimaçant et m'approche de la tenue de soubrette que j'ai bien l'intention de remettre pour faire le repassage. Un pari est un pari ! Mais là je me voile la face… Le fait est que le regard de Natsu quand il m'a vu dans cette tenue m'a fait complètement perdre la tête ! Et de savoir que c'est moi qui lui ai fait perdre la sienne… Je sais que lui s'en veut de cette brutalité mais moi je le veux comme ça de temps en temps. C'est étrange mais je crois que j'ai parfois besoin de cette violence dans nos ébats, ça rend notre amour plus réel…

Je sors de la chambre, l'air de rien, vêtu de ma tenue de parfait(e) employé(e) de maison. J'essaye d'avoir une démarche naturelle mais avec cette douleur dans le bassin, c'est chose difficile…

Natsu est dans la cuisine et semble préparer quelque chose. Quand il se retourne, sa bouche s'ouvre jusqu'à toucher le sol puis la referme aussitôt. Il essaye de se contrôler mais il a l'air de mener un combat difficile et moi je ne l'aide pas beaucoup…

Il se retourne, me tournant ainsi le dos, pour reprendre sa tâche. Je m'approche de lui et l'encercle de mes bras puis j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

- Tu vas éviter de me regarder comme ça toute l'après-midi ?

- S'il le faut pour ne pas te sauter dessus et t'arracher cette robe, alors oui !

- Et si moi j'ai envie que tu me sautes dessus et que tu me l'arraches ?

- Gray…, me sermonne-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton postérieur soit capable de subir un nouvel assaut !

Je me frotte inconsciemment le bas du dos et me dit qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. En tout cas pas pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'as pas idée comme ça va être compliqué pour moi de rester à tes côtés sans pouvoir te toucher…, ajoute-t-il déçu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me toucher ? Tu ne peux peut-être pas me faire l'amour, mais moi je le peux… Je sais que tes règles disent le contraire mais on peut peut-être faire une petite entorse, en tout cas pour aujourd'hui… ?

- T'es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux, lui dis-je le plus sincèrement du monde.

Natsu se retourne et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

- T'es en train de me rendre dingue…

Je le regarde un sourire en coin.

- Tu t'es déjà fait baiser par une soubrette ?

Il éclate de rire face à cette remarque complètement décalée. Je suis heureux qu'il sourie enfin…

- Et bien, ce sera sans aucun doute une première pour moi ! Mais avant on va manger !

Je fais mine de bouder et là je me rends compte que Natsu a repris la main dans cette manche… Mince.

- J'ai fais des nouilles, m'apprend-il. Met-toi à table et mange !

- Oui Maître.

Je commence à prendre goût à ce jeu moi…

x x x

L'après-midi est loin d'être aussi amusante pour moi, après avoir sorti le linge de la machine à laver et l'avoir étendu sur le séchoir, je dois m'atteler à la tâche qui me rebute le plus, le repassage... La bassine de linge propre est remplie à ras bord. Je suis bien parti pour deux bonnes heures de travail !

Je profite que Natsu s'entraîne pour m'installer dans le séjour devant la lacrima-vision. Je tombe sur une chaîne de combats de mages et décident de regarder le match.

Au bout d'une heure et demie environ, alors que je suis en train de beugler contre le stupide mage censé être le favori mais qui est train de se faire laminer par un mage de seconde zone, j'entends un rire derrière moi. Quand je me retourne, je tombe sur un Natsu plié en deux, qui m'a tout l'air de se foutre de ma tronche…et ça ne me plaît pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant ?

- Si tu te voyais Gray ! me rétorque-t-il tordu de rire.

- …

Je le regarde passablement agacé par son sourire moqueur. Il s'approche de moi et regarde d'un air dubitatif le fruit de mon labeur, tout en passant, l'air de rien, sa main sous ma robe pour s'échouer sur mes fesses.

- Gray, tu es doué pour plein de choses, c'est certain, mais définitivement pas pour le repassage…, se moque-t-il.

Je me renfrogne d'un coup, éteint la lacrima-vision et pars bouder dans la chambre.

- Gray, attend !

Je ferme la porte et me prépare à l'intrusion de mon délicieux amant que je m'apprête à croquer. Il me croit vexé, c'est vrai que je le suis un peu mais j'ai encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour depuis qu'il me l'a autorisé !

Je me place sur le lit, à genoux, les jambes légèrement écartées dans une position que je veux lascive. Bien que pour ma part, j'ai bien l'impression d'être ridicule ainsi installé…surtout avec cette robe !

La porte s'ouvre en grand sur Natsu qui se fige brusquement à l'entrée me regardant d'un air ahuri.

- Tu…tu n'étais pas en colère ? me demande-t-il en bafouillant.

- Si…et justement, tu mérites une bonne leçon, lui dis-je en croisant les bras.

- Quel genre de leçon… ?

- Viens par ici et tu le sauras, lui dis-je provocant.

Natsu referme la porte derrière lui. Je le vois enlever ses chaussures et les balancer à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il grimpe sur le lit et rampe vers moi tel un prédateur devant sa proie. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui la proie et moi le piège qui s'apprête à se refermer sur elle !

* * *

**Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…Souvent c'est Natsu qu'on imagine en soubrette et bien moi j'ai voulu inverser les rôles ! J'espère que tu es contente Sam-Elias, il me semble que tu voulais aussi le voir dans cette tenue notre beau brun !**

**Pour la référence au passé de Gray, j'ai hésité avant de l'évoquer mais je me suis dit aussi que ça faisait partie de leur relation même si c'est un moment douloureux… Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas _Son sourire_, Gray a subi des violences sexuelles d'où la crainte de Natsu de lui avoir fait mal…**

**J'espère que cette petite parenthèse n'a pas gâché le reste du chapitre, pour ma part c'est l'un de mes préférés et je n'ai pas voulu le changer. Malgré le côté sulfureux de cette fic, la tendresse est aussi présente donc cette partie me paraissait importante, voilou !**

**A demain pour le 5ème jour !**


	6. Jour 5 : Samedi 21 décembre

**Jour 5 : thème du jour le bricolage...  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Jour 5 : Samedi 21 décembre_**

Hier soir, Natsu m'a ordonné d'éteindre mon réveil et de faire une grasse matinée. Moi qui n'aime pas traîner au lit… Mais le fait est que j'en ai bien besoin depuis le début de ce pari complètement dingue. Et je ne parle même pas d'hier… Par chance, comme je m'en doutais grâce à ma magie de glace, la douleur a complètement disparu et mes fesses endolories ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir…

Mais grâce à ce petit « imprévu », j'ai pu enfin profiter un peu du corps de Natsu qui décidément me manque beaucoup cette semaine. Ce n'est pas qu'habituellement c'est toujours moi qui en profite, c'est plutôt même souvent le contraire, ce n'est pas facile de prendre le dessus avec un énergumène pareil… Mais le seul fait de ne pas avoir le droit de lui faire l'amour quand j'en ai envie me frustre particulièrement. Enfin, il ne me reste plus que trois jours et ensuite tout redeviendra normal. _Normal_…En ai-je vraiment envie… ?

Aujourd'hui c'est journée bricolage donc vaut mieux être en forme. Heureusement, Natsu va me donner un coup de main. En même temps c'est la moindre des choses, non ? C'est sa maison après tout…

En tout cas je me réjouis d'avance de travailler main dans la main avec lui, de plus, on n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire les quelques travaux que nous avions prévus depuis que nous vivons ensemble, ça tombe plutôt bien.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux ce matin là, je tombe nez à nez avec mon dragon qui me regarde avec attention. Il me fait son magnifique sourire et me dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

- Salut mon ange, me dit-il.

- Salut…, je lui réponds, rougissant en entendant ce surnom affectueux qu'il me donne de temps en temps. Il est quelle heure ?

- 10H15, me répond-il.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais il faut qu'on s'y mette ! On n'a pas petit-déjeuné, vu l'heure qu'il est, il sera l'heure de déjeuner quand on sortira de table et je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire à midi ! je me désespère.

Natsu éclate de rire. Je le regarde incrédule devant cette candeur inappropriée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? je lui demande passablement énervé.

- Tiens, me fait-il en me tendant une tasse de café fumant. J'ai déjà déjeuné et toi le matin tu te contentes d'un café noir sans sucre. Pour ce midi, j'ai préparé des sandwichs qu'on pourra manger quand on aura faim.

Je tombe des nues et me sens décidément stupide par ma réaction disproportionnée. Natsu a tout prévu… Je le regarde et constate une fois de plus que cet homme réussira toujours à me surprendre quoiqu'il arrive. Il me sourit encore et moi je l'embrasse face à sa moue adorable.

- Je t'aime, lui dis-je comme ça, le plus sincèrement du monde.

Puis je commence à boire mon café. Il est délicieux… Je pose mon regard sur Natsu et remarque qu'il me regarde encore. J'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle chose au monde quand il me regarde de cette façon…

- Je vais m'habiller, me dit-il enfin.

Avant de descendre du lit, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Je le regarde partir, un sourire sans doute béat sur mon visage puis finis tranquillement mon café.

Une fois le liquide noir terminé, je m'habille à mon tour, prêt à une journée de bricolage ! Je rejoins Natsu dans le séjour et constate qu'il a déjà tout préparé pour la peinture. Les meubles et le sol ont été recouverts de bâches et les pots de peinture nous attendent au milieu du salon. Je l'observe un instant avant de m'avancer et souris en voyant son enthousiasme évident. Il semble qu'il se réjouisse autant que moi de cette journée. Je toussote pour annoncer ma présence et Natsu se retourne.

- Je savais que tu étais là…, me dit-il mais il s'arrête brusquement une fois en face de moi.

- Quoi ? je lui demande dubitatif devant sa bouille gênée.

- Tu comptes…travailler comme ça ? me demande-t-il en évitant mon regard.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ? je lui demande tout en me regardant.

Là il me sourit devant mon air ahuri, sans doute.

- Sérieusement ? me dit-il comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qui semblait être évident pour lui. Tu portes une salopette !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les salopettes ? C'est idéal pour travailler ! je lui réponds décidément contrarié.

- Gray… T'es torse-nu sous ta salopette…

- Et ?

- Et putain Gray ! T'es bandant, c'est pourtant clair non ?

Oh merde alors, je ne m'attendais décidément pas à ça…

- Je ne savais pas que les salopettes te faisaient autant d'effet Natsu, je lui réponds le rouge aux joues. Je vais me changer si c'est ça…

Je commence à faire marche-arrière mais Natsu m'en empêche en me retenant par le poignet.

- Non attends… C'est à moi de me contrôler… Et puis, rien ne nous empêche de faire quelques pauses de temps en temps, me déclare-t-il tout en s'approchant de moi.

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement.

- Alors comme ça, les salopettes…, lui dis-je taquin.

- Non…C'est toi en salopette qui me rend dingue… J'ai hâte de te l'enlever, me déclare-t-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je le repousse doucement, essoufflé par l'intensité de ce baiser.

- Bon et si on se mettait au boulot, la peinture ne va pas se faire toute seule et je compte retaper aussi les volets qui manquent de tomber au moindre coup de vent, lui dis-je légèrement gêné par son regard insistant.

Natsu soupire et me lâche à contrecœur.

Je me mets un foulard dans les cheveux pour les protéger d'éventuelles coulures de peinture et croise de nouveau le regard gêné de Natsu. Je préfère ne rien dire et ne pas savoir à quoi il pense…

Nous partageons la pièce en deux parties et commençons chacun de notre côté avec un rouleau et un gros pinceau pour dégager les angles. On met un peu de musique pour nous encourager et nous voilà partis à repeindre le salon qui était d'une couleur grisâtre en un bleu pastel particulièrement lumineux. Seul un pan de mur sera peint en un bleu-gris plus foncé.

Au bout d'une heure, quand je termine enfin mon côté, je me dirige vers celui de Natsu pour vérifier où il en est et là je me prends la tête entre les mains. Natsu se retourne et me regarde ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demande-t-il.

- Natsu, dis-moi franchement, tu n'as jamais tenu un rouleau de peinture de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu le sais ? me demande-t-il ahuri.

Le pan de mur qu'il a peint est recouvert de traînées de peinture plus ou moins épaisses qui partent dans tous les sens. Il a autant de peinture sur lui qu'il 'y en a sur le mur… Bon sang, il a fait un travail de sagouin mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attendri.

- On va le faire ensemble, d'accord ? je lui propose finalement.

Je l'aide alors à étaler les traînées trop épaisses et on uniformise le tout. Quand on a enfin fini, on regarde notre chef-d'œuvre.

- On a fait du bon boulot, lui dis-je satisfait.

- C'est toi qui a tout fait, me répond-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué pour la peinture…

- Je suis content de te surprendre encore, je lui réponds en lui souriant.

Et puis là, sans que je m'y attende, Natsu me met un coup de pinceau sur la joue.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? je fais mine de m'énerver.

- Il reste de la peinture, ce serait dommage de la gâcher, me dit-il espiègle.

- Tu as raison, lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Et là ce ne sont plus deux hommes adultes mais deux enfants qui se chamaillent à coups de pinceaux et d'éclats de rire. C'est un vrai carnage mais on s'en fout complètement ! On joue à chat en s'aspergeant de peinture à tour de rôle et ce qui doit arriver, finit immanquablement par arriver. Je glisse sur une flaque de peinture en plein milieu du sol et m'étale royalement sur le dos. Et là, mon fou-rire devient incontrôlable, je me tords de rire et Natsu me rejoint dans cette folie qui m'envahie. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et me regarde en souriant quand je commence à me calmer enfin.

- J'adore ton rire, me déclare-t-il.

Il a repris son air sérieux. Il me caresse le visage couvert de traces de peinture et me regarde de cette façon si particulière, qui fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement car je sais à quoi il pense à cet instant puisque je pense à la même chose que lui…

Il se place à califourchon sur mon corps et je sens aussitôt qu'il a envie de moi. Il m'attrape les deux mains et nos doigts s'entrelacent. L'ambiance a changé, la tension monte… Il se baisse doucement afin de placer mes mains derrière ma tête tout en les gardant prisonnières des siennes. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai envie de lui. Il se baisse encore et capture mes lèvres qu'il goûte avec avidité.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de profiter de cette pause comme il se doit, me déclare-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.

Il me lâche les mains et tout s'accélère. Je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux d'une douceur absolue et enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Natsu se frotte indécemment contre mon entrejambe déjà bien réveillé. Nos virilités se frottent l'une contre l'autre à travers nos pantalons et je nous crois capable de jouir simplement comme ça. Bon sang, Natsu me met vraiment dans un drôle d'état…

Apparemment mon petit-ami n'a pas particulièrement envie de jouir dans son pantalon car il commence à détacher les bretelles de ma salopette qu'il semble apprécier particulièrement, puis à enlever les boutons un à un. Il me la descend avec un empressement évident et me retourne contre la bâche qui recouvre le sol. Là je l'entends déboutonner son bleu de travail et il se saisit de mes hanches.

- Natsu, attend, je lui demande.

- Quoi ? T'en as pas envie ? me demande-t-il inquiet.

- Si…bien sûr que j'en ai envie mais j'aimerais le faire dans une autre position…

Natsu a déteint sur moi, c'est certain !

Il s'écarte de moi, je me retourne et le regarde dans les yeux, imperturbable.

- Tu vois cette chaise juste là ? je lui demande en lui montrant l'unique chaise que nous avions gardée dans la pièce.

Il me regarde avec un grand sourire puis, sans mot dire, il se lève et va s'asseoir, le membre fièrement dressé, sur ladite chaise.

Dans le même état que lui, je le rejoins et l'enjambe. Cette position nous rend fébriles. Alors que je suis debout face à lui, les jambes écartées, Natsu me caresse les fesses et le bas du dos. Puis, je le vois mouiller ses doigts et me les enfoncer doucement dans mon intimité. Il s'applique à sa tâche alors que moi je lui caresse la nuque et les cheveux tout en gémissant.

Une fois qu'il me sent prêt, il retire ses doigts et là c'est à moi de jouer. Je descends lentement, faisant entrer son membre dur lentement en moi. Natsu m'embrasse tendrement le torse en me laissant faire. Je place mes mains sur ses épaules et commence à faire des petits mouvements de bas en haut. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon torse, pénétrant mon épiderme sensible. Quand je le sens tout au fond de moi, je m'arrête un instant et l'embrasse langoureusement. Je regarde son visage rougi de plaisir, ses lèvres humides m'attirent encore, je les capture de nouveau. Puis je me soulève une fois de plus et mes mouvements deviennent réguliers et s'approfondissent quand je m'accroche au dossier de la chaise. Natsu suit le va-et-vient de mes hanches avec ses mains tout d'abord puis participe activement au mouvement en me serrant tout contre lui.

Une pensée fugace s'insinue en moi. J'espère que personne n'aura l'idée de venir nous rendre visite aujourd'hui ! La chaise est clairement visible depuis la fenêtre… Mais cette pensée disparait aussitôt qu'elle est venue.

Nos deux corps enfin en parfaite synergie se fondent l'un dans l'autre, devenant un tout s'unissant dans le plaisir. Notre étreinte est à la fois douce et passionnée. Natsu et moi nous regardons, les yeux embués par le désir et par le plaisir que nous nous procurons l'un et l'autre.

Quand je me sens arriver aux portes de la jouissance, je bascule mon corps en arrière en accélérant mes coups. Natsu posent ses mains de chaque côté de mes fesses et les suit dans leurs mouvements tout en les massant légèrement. Je le vois regarder mon membre dressé qui s'apprête à se vider et ses pommettes déjà rouges deviennent cramoisies. Je sens qu'il va venir rien qu'en me regardant jouir et ça me met dans tous mes états. D'un dernier coup de hanches, je me déverse abondamment dans un long jet qui s'échoue entre nos deux corps. Natsu m'agrippent d'un seul coup les hanches pour s'enfoncer d'avantage en moi et se déverse lui-aussi dans mon antre.

Reprenant mon souffle, je redresse la tête pour regarder Natsu qui se remet également de notre activité charnelle. Je lui caresse les lèvres encore rouges et gonflées et les embrasse doucement. Je m'enlève délicatement, libérant le sexe de Natsu et sa semence qui me coule le long des cuisses et l'embrasse une dernière fois dans les cheveux avant de quitter la chaise.

Revenant à la réalité, mon regard se pose sur le carnage qui nous entoure et à cet instant, je me dis que nous allons passer plus de temps à nettoyer qu'à peindre ou à bricoler…

- On mange un bout ? je lui demande commençant sérieusement à avoir faim.

Je me retourne légèrement et je vois que Natsu, toujours assis sur sa chaise, me regarde rougissant. Je me demande à quoi il pense encore…

- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il de but en blanc.

- …

Je le regarde bouleversé par son regard qui me dévore complètement. Comment peut-il me trouver magnifique alors que je suis tout sale… ?

Natsu se lève et s'approche de moi, nu lui aussi. Lui est sublime, ça c'est certain…Il m'embrasse tendrement et ajoute :

- J'adore ton corps…

- Natsu…

- Allons prendre une douche avant d'aller manger.

Il n'attend pas ma réponse, me prend par le poignet et me conduit dans la salle d'eau dans laquelle la vapeur se met dangereusement à nous envelopper… L'appétit de Natsu est sans limite…et moi, je m'offre à lui sans aucune retenue.

x x x

Malgré nos pauses intempestives durant cette journée, nous avons finalement réussi à tenir le programme prévu. Après avoir rangé le carnage que nous avions fait dans le salon, je me suis occupé de réparer les volets à moitié déglingués de la maison, puis, aidé de Natsu, je les ai rafraîchis à l'aide d'un bon coup de pinceau.

- Natsu ?

- Hum…

- Comment vous faisiez pour vivre avant mon arrivée… ? je lui demande constatant l'état déplorable de la maison qui commence seulement à ressembler à quelque chose.

- On n'était pas souvent là, et puis… J'aime pas le ménage et Happy non plus.

- Ça j'avais remarqué ! je lui réponds un petit sourire en coin.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Comment tu faisais pour vivre dans cet appartement froid et sans âme… ?

- Moi non plus je n'étais pas souvent là…Je préférais rester à la guilde…

A cet instant nous nous regardons. Moi je me dis que Natsu et moi on est vraiment complémentaire et qu'on aurait sans doute dépéri l'un sans l'autre…

x x x

Il est tard quand nous terminons notre journée bricolage. Après avoir tout rangé, je me sens exténué et m'apprête à me changer pour filer directement dans les bras de Morphée. Mais Natsu a décidé qu'il ne me laisserait pas dans les bras d'un autre ce soir…

- Reste là, m'ordonne-t-il avant que je ne réussisse à m'échapper. On n'a pas terminé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ?! Je croyais qu'on s'en tenait à la peinture et aux volets pour aujourd'hui.

- C'était ton travail aujourd'hui, c'est vrai. Mais moi il me reste quelque chose à faire…

Bon sang… C'est pas vrai qu'il veut remettre ça… J'ai franchement pas la forme là…

- Natsu… C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je n'en peux plus là !

- T'en fais pas, c'est moi qui vais me servir de mes outils cette fois-ci, me fait-il avec son petit sourire pervers.

Oui oui, il a clairement un sourire pervers à cet instant qui m'inquiète beaucoup ! D'ailleurs, je le vois sortir un marteau et là je commence à craindre ce qu'il va faire avec ça… Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je le vois se saisir d'un clou aussi gros que le manche du marteau. Il veut me crucifier ou quoi ?

- Natsu… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça… ? je lui demande de plus en plus inquiet.

Il ne me répond pas mais au lieu de cela, il plante le clou d'un seul coup de marteau dans la porte d'entrée. Bon sang et dire qu'elle était encore potable avant ça… Je sens bien que je vais devoir m'atteler à cette nouvelle réparation dans peu de temps…

Une fois son clou planté, Natsu se retourne vers moi avec son regard prédateur. Je commence à trembler inconsciemment… Il s'approche lentement de moi et dénoue le foulard que j'avais encore dans les cheveux et me colle un baiser vorace.

- Viens, me dit-il en m'attrapant par le poignet.

De toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix…

Il me plaque contre la porte, lève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et m'attache les poignets avec mon foulard autour du clou qu'il a planté. Oh c'est pas vrai… Malgré la fatigue et la position gênante que je suis obligé d'avoir, je me sens bizarrement bouillir de plus en plus de l'intérieur.

Natsu me regarde avec son petit air satisfait et me toise des pieds à la tête, ou plutôt il me dévore.

- T'es jamais rassasié, lui dis-je.

- C'est impossible avec toi dans les parages…, me dit-il de sa voix aguicheuse.

Il m'enlève une à une les bretelles d'une lenteur extrême. Il semble redécouvrir mon corps par ses gestes. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon torse ardent après avoir descendu le devant de mon vêtement. Il m'embrasse chaque parcelle de peau. Moi j'aimerais plonger mes doigts dans sa chevelure sauvage mais mes poings sont entravés. C'est à la fois frustrant et exaltant…

Je le vois ensuite prendre un pinceau qu'il trempe dans un seau qui était resté dans la pièce. Tiens je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on en avait laissé un…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? je lui demande curieux.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas doué avec un rouleau mais avec un pinceau je sais faire quelques trucs, me répond-il taquin.

Il commence à repeindre lentement mon corps avec son pinceau tout en embrassant les morceaux de ma peau encore vierges. Je sens mon bas-ventre s'embraser sous cette lente et exquise torture. Les mouvements qu'il imprime au pinceau me donnent d'intenses frissons et je commence à gémir doucement. Natsu me regarde et m'embrasse langoureusement avant de reprendre son chef d'œuvre…

Il me retourne ensuite et me descend la salopette et le caleçon en bas des chevilles puis me les enlève complètement pour reprendre sa lente exploration.

Cette position n'est franchement pas confortable puisque je me retrouve nez à la porte sans pouvoir le regarder. Pourtant dès qu'il reprend sa tâche, je me sens à nouveau emporté par ses gestes doux et sensuels et pas la caresse du pinceau humide sur ma peau embrasée…

Ses lèvres me caressent, sa langue me goûte et ses dents me mordillent me procurant un mélange de sensations délicieuses… Mon membre se tend d'autant plus et la porte devient de plus en plus gênante à son ascension. Je fais un petit gémissement plaintif.

- Quoi ? me demande Natsu entendant le faible murmure que je viens d'émettre.

- La porte…elle me gêne, lui dis-je rougissant face au ridicule de ma situation.

Sans me répondre, Natsu me retourne doucement et regarde l'objet de ma gêne qui n'est sans aucun doute pas la porte elle-même.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la porte le problème ? me demande-t-il taquin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette provocation que je trouve injuste. Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux pas bouger, me dis-je de mauvaise foi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour remédier à ce problème ? je lui demande à mon tour provocateur.

Et là aux vues de son regard pervers, je crains le pire. Il m'empoigne brusquement le sexe sans me quitter des yeux. Surpris par son geste, je sursaute légèrement et m'accroche au clou de la porte. Natsu commence à me masturber lentement d'abord. Il me regarde et ses émeraudes m'éblouissent et me troublent. Je retiens mes gémissements alors mon dragon augmente le rythme de son geste et là je ne peux plus retenir ni mes gémissements ni mes mouvements de hanche pour l'encourager. Ma vue se trouble, je sens mes joues s'enflammer et mon souffle se couper. Natsu ne me quitte pas du regard tout en déboutonnant son pantalon pour libérer son membre gonflé.

- Natsu…, je gémis en haletant.

Sentant subitement la jouissance m'envahir, je me cambre tout en m'accrochant au clou et je jouis intensément contre Natsu dont les joues ont virées au rouge flamboyant. Il m'embrasse brusquement et me soulève aussitôt, ivre de désir. Je le vois dans ses yeux, ils me brûlent et m'irradient sur place…

Il me prend dans une étreinte endiablée contre cette porte qui décidément va devoir être réparée après cette intense séance de bricolage qui me laisse dans un état de fatigue avancée mais tellement détendu…

* * *

**Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais craqué pour une salopette portée par un beau garçon ? Ben moi si… XD**

**Cette chère âme perverse se complait à mes côtés...**

**A demain pour le 6ème jour !**


	7. Jour 6 : Dimanche 22 décembre

**Jour 6 : nos deux amoureux vont jouer aujourd'hui !**

**Ambiance un peu différente ici, moins drôle mais tout aussi envoûtante enfin j'espère !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Jour 6 : Dimanche 22 décembre**_

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'avant dernier jour de ce pari qui décidément, m'épuise de plus en plus chaque jour. La journée bricolage d'hier a été particulièrement exténuante, c'est peu de le dire. On peut dire que Natsu s'est fait plaisir sur ce coup-là. La prochaine fois, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de remettre une salopette…

Ce matin du coup je me suis levé à 9H00. J'entends même plus mon réveil sonner… Même pas le temps de faire un peu d'entraînement avant le réveil de Natsu. En même temps, je n'en ai pas non plus le courage alors…

Je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine et je commence à préparer le café. Quand je m'apprête à reposer le filtre sur la cafetière, je me rends compte avec découragement qu'à la place du café moulu, j'ai mis du sucre en poudre. Je n'ai pas les yeux en face des trous, c'est bien ma veine ! Cette journée commence bien…

Après avoir replacé le filtre, avec du café cette fois-ci, je prépare quelques toasts à faire griller dans le grille-pain et je m'installe au bar.

Ma tête est lourde, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Je la pose inconsciemment sur mon bras et je m'envole dans un monde où la fatigue n'existe pas…

x x x

Je sens quelque chose dans mon cou, c'est une sensation agréable et familière. Je commence à bouger et je me rends compte que je me suis endormi.

- Merde…

Je lève la tête difficilement et je sens des bras m'enlacer et des cheveux me chatouiller le cou.

- Je t'ai servi ton café mon amour.

Je viens d'être réveillé par un ange… Je souris et je tourne la tête pour faire face à Natsu qui arbore son sourire angélique et j'admire son beau visage.

- Je suis désolé Natsu…, je m'excuse contrit.

Il me dépose un baiser léger et me caresse les cheveux.

- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, tu es épuisé et c'est de ma faute…Si tu veux qu'on arrête le pari plus tôt, me dit-il d'un air sérieux, je ne t'en voudrais pas…

Je le regarde incrédule.

- Non, c'est hors de question ! En plus, il ne reste que deux jours… Je peux bien encore tenir jusqu'à demain soir ! je me justifie brusquement mais le fait est que mon argument n'est guère crédible…

- En fait, techniquement, il faut que tu tiennes encore toute la nuit suivante aussi, si tu tiens vraiment à finir le pari jusqu'au bout…

Je déglutis difficilement mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout sinon, je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face et surtout Natsu ne me laissera pas tranquille de sitôt si je laisse tomber… Non je dois continuer ! Mon honneur est en jeu même si en ce moment l'honneur en question se trouve plutôt en dessous de la ceinture…

- Je continue, dis-je me donnant un air déterminé qui doit paraître plutôt pitoyable étant donné mon état…

- Comme tu voudras. Aujourd'hui on va jouer, me dit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, tu n'auras rien à faire, c'est moi qui gère tout !

- …

- Bois ton café et quand tu seras prêt, appelle-moi, je viendrais te chercher, me fait-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je m'inquiète sérieusement… A quoi veut-il jouer réellement ? Je me souviens qu'il s'est moqué de moi quand je lui ai parlé de jeu de dames… Quelque chose me dit que les jeux qu'il a en tête ne sont pas à mettre entre toutes les mains. Je le soupçonne d'avoir quelques idées perverses pour faire passer cette journée… Je rougis à cette pensée.

En tout cas, ce qui me rassure quelque part, c'est qu'aujourd'hui il gère tout, je n'aurais rien à faire. Je suis tellement épuisé que je serais bien capable de m'endormir en faisant la cuisine…

Je me lève difficilement de mon tabouret et dépose ma tasse dans l'évier, je la laverai plus tard, me dis-je finalement.

Je me frictionne énergiquement le visage pour me réveiller, je souffle un bon coup et me voilà prêt à découvrir quel genre de jeu veut faire mon dragon survolté.

- Natsu ! Je l'appelle.

Je vois une tête rose arriver vers moi, guillerette.

- Alors, prêt ? me demande-t-il.

- J'en suis pas sûr…, je lui réponds peu rassuré.

- Retourne-toi, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute, mon cœur recommence à tambouriner dans ma poitrine à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'excitation, encore une fois…

Là, je vois les mains de Natsu rapprocher un morceau de tissu pour me bander les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que…, je m'interromps surpris de me retrouver complètement aveuglé et du coup à la merci complète de mon dragon ardent.

Mes sens se réveillent…

- Chut… Laisse-toi guider, me demande-t-il d'une voix douce et étrangement envoûtante.

Je marche en faisant bien attention où je mets mes pieds, guidé par Natsu qui me tient par la taille.

- Il va falloir que tu aies confiance en moi Gray…

- D'accord…, je chuchote sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison.

Je l'entends ouvrir une porte, je suppose que c'est celle de la chambre. Bon sang je me sens tout drôle ainsi vulnérable mais j'aime ça… Natsu a décidé de me faire découvrir encore un autre monde tout droit sorti de son imaginaire débordant et j'y plonge la tête la première.

Quand j'entre dans la pièce, une odeur parfumée me prend aux narines. Ça sent divinement bon… J'essaye de reconnaître les différentes odeurs qui se dégagent mais sans grand succès…Il y a peut-être de la vanille et puis un doux parfum de fleur, enivrant.

- Aujourd'hui on va jouer au jeu des cinq sens, m'apprend-il toujours de cette voix veloutée qui me donne des frissons tout le long de mon échine.

- Les cinq sens ? je répète comme pour vérifier que je ne suis pas dans un rêve.

- Oui.

Je le sens ensuite me déshabiller, j'ai les yeux toujours bandés. Ses mains sur moi sont d'une douceur incroyable et je le laisse faire docilement, complètement hypnotisé.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de vêtements aujourd'hui, m'annonce-t-il.

Je rougis violemment en me disant qu'à coup sûr ce jeu des cinq sens va se révéler être un jeu délicieusement érotique. Malgré la fatigue, je suis curieux et étrangement attiré par ce jeu nouveau…

Une fois complètement nu, Natsu me conduit silencieusement vers ce que je devine être le lit sur lequel il me force à m'asseoir. Je caresse les draps qui semblent être en satin. Tiens, depuis quand on en a… ? Ils sont d'une agréable douceur.

- Assieds-toi contre l'oreiller, me demande-t-il.

Je m'exécute et constate qu'un amas d'oreillers me permet d'être confortablement installé. Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé tous ces coussins ?

- On va commencer pas l'odorat, m'apprend-il en s'installant à côté de moi.

- D'accord. Que dois-je faire Maître ? je lui demande, complètement pris dans le jeu.

- Que sens-tu en ce moment ?

- De la vanille je crois…

Je me concentre pour essayer de retrouver les différentes odeurs qui se mélangent.

- Je sens comme un parfum de fleur mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.

- Et là ? me demande-t-il.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose devant moi. Je viens de comprendre. Je souris.

- Toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu sens comme odeur sur moi.

Ce jeu m'émoustille quelque peu depuis que je sais que Natsu viens de me faire sentir une partie de son corps.

- De la fleur d'oranger…C'est l'odeur de ton gel douche.

Il m'embrasse et je me sens flotter légèrement au-dessus du lit. Je ne sais pas si c'est d'avoir les yeux bandés mais mes sens semblent s'être amplifiés…

- Sens-moi ça.

Je sens quelque chose qui me chatouille le visage, quelque chose de velouté et qui sent très bon.

- C'est une fleur…Une pivoine ?

- Oui…

- Où as-tu trouvé une pivoine à cette époque de l'année ? je lui demande à la fois curieux mais surtout touché qu'il ait pris ma fleur préférée pour jouer à son jeu.

Je crois qu'il sourit mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne l'entends plus et commence à me demander s'il n'est pas parti quelque part.

- Natsu ?

Il ne me répond pas mais à la place, je sens quelque chose me caresser le corps. Quelque chose de doux et de velouté qui fait frissonner ma peau. Je laisse échapper un gémissement et sens mon sexe se tendre doucement. Je me laisse aller à cette douceur et je sens le souffle de Natsu dans mon oreille.

- Je vais rajouter l'ouïe à notre jeu, me chuchote-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

- D'accord, lui dis-je en déglutissant.

J'entends de la musique maintenant…un adagio je crois. Natsu reprend sa caresse et je comprends qu'il s'agit de la pivoine de tout à l'heure. Il me la passe dans le cou avec une délicatesse rare venant de mon dragon bouillant. Puis il descend lentement sur mon torse en frôlant mes tétons un par un. Cette sensation est divine ! Je me mords la lèvre et commence à gémir un peu plus. Je sens à nouveau le souffle chaud de Natsu dans mon oreille.

- Gray…tu m'excites tellement, me souffle-t-il sensuel.

- Toi aussi Natsu, lui dis-je me sentant devenir rouge.

- Mon ange…je veux que tu te laisses aller, me souffle-t-il de la même intonation. Complètement…

Bon sang, est-ce bien mon Natsu qui me parle avec cette voix si sensuelle et envoûtante ? Puis je le sens à nouveau passer la fleur sur mon corps et descendre plus bas tout droit vers ma virilité déjà bien éveillée.

- Sens-moi, continue-t-il de cette voix torride.

- Je veux t'embrasser, je lui demande.

- Non pas tout de suite…Sens-moi.

Et là je sens à nouveau sa peau sous mon nez, je suppose que c'est son poignet. J'ai envie d'y plonger les lèvres. Je l'imagine alors nu à mes côtés, me caressant avec cette fleur et me faisant sentir sa peau brûlante. Cette vision me fait voir des étoiles dans mon ciel noir.

- Ecarte les cuisses…

Oh bon sang, cette voix qu'il utilise est en train de me rendre complètement dingue ! Là je le sens me caresser à l'intérieur des cuisses. Il continue sa douce torture armé seulement d'une fleur pour me faire connaître la plus érotique des expériences. La pivoine me touche l'entrejambe et je gémis à cette douceur délicieuse. Natsu imprime un mouvement lent et régulier sur mon sexe.

Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce qu'il cherche à faire. Il veut que je jouisse de cette façon et je suis bien parti pour le faire…

- Natsu, parle-moi encore, je le supplie voulant atteindre l'orgasme avec cette voix si sensuelle.

- Je veux t'entendre gémir quand je te touche avec cette fleur…

- Oui…

Bon sang cette voix me fait faire des choses délicieusement indécentes. Natsu m'avait caché ce talent… J'obéi à son ordre, je gémis plus fort au mouvement de la fleur sur mon membre et commence lentement à me laisser aller à ce jeu délicieux.

- Je veux te voir te mordre la lèvre comme tu le fais si sensuellement, m'ordonne-t-il de sa voix suave.

Je m'exécute toujours porté par cette voix qui m'hypnotise complètement. Ses ordres m'embrasent intégralement et je me mets à faire des petits mouvements de hanches pour accentuer sa caresse. Je gémis d'autant plus et me mords la lèvre, définitivement transporté par ce plaisir nouveau.

- Bon sang Gray, t'es tellement bandant, me dit-il.

Et là je ne me contrôle plus. Rien qu'avec sa voix et ce petit mouvement de pétales qui frôle mon sexe, je me sens venir. Mes hanches dotées d'une vie propre entrent en mouvement comme jamais. Je m'excite sur ce lit, sur ces draps de satins, tous les sens en alerte. J'agrippe les draps de mes doigts, mon dos se cambre.

- Oui Gray, continue…

Oh bon sang, c'est moi où Natsu est dans le même état que moi ? Je ne le vois pas mais je l'entends gémir à côté de moi.

- Natsu…tu te branles ? je lui demande de plus en plus au bord de l'explosion.

- Oui…

- Oh bon sang…

Rien que de l'imaginer à côté de moi se masturbant en me regardant m'exciter, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et qui me fait grimper directement au septième ciel ! Je gémis de plus en plus et Natsu accélère le mouvement de la fleur sur mon membre. Je me cambre brusquement une dernière fois, dans un état de pure extase.

- Natsu ! je crie en me déversant sur mon ventre, sentant ma semence chaude couler sur mon nombril.

- Gray… me réponds aussitôt Natsu dans un râle profond.

Lui-aussi a joui… Bon sang c'est la première fois que je vis un truc pareil ! Décidément, le monde de Natsu me plaît de plus en plus. Son imagination m'impressionne au plus au point et son audace encore plus…

Côte à côte, nous reprenons chacun notre souffle.

- Je peux t'embrasser cette fois ? je lui demande encore une fois.

- Bientôt, me répond-il la voix encore saccadée de son orgasme récent.

- Natsu ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'impressionnes…

- C'est vrai ? Et bien, tu n'as encore rien vu ! je l'entends me répondre de sa voix enjouée, bien plus proche de la réalité mais tout aussi craquante.

Je l'entends se lever du lit.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je suis juste là Gray, j'ai besoin de quelques accessoires, m'apprend-il.

En l'attendant, je me surprends à sourire tout seul en imaginant ce qu'il m'a encore préparé. Je le sens revenir et s'installer à nouveau à côté de moi.

- On va passer au goût maintenant, m'informe-t-il tout en m'essuyant le ventre avec une serviette humide.

- D'accord, j'acquiesce impatient de connaître la suite de ce jeu qui je dois l'avouer, me plaît beaucoup !

- Redresse-toi un peu, m'ordonne-t-il.

C'est vrai que je m'étais drôlement affalé avec la vague de plaisir qui a déferlé sur moi il y a quelques minutes… Que me réserve encore Natsu… ?

- Ouvre la bouche m'ordonne-t-il une fois installé plus confortablement.

J'ouvre la bouche timidement, craignant un peu ce qu'il va m'y mettre. Je sens sa main approcher mon visage.

- Croque, me dit-il quand je sens quelque chose de froid s'insérer entre mes dents.

Je croque et là je gémis bruyamment tant j'aime ce goût que je reconnais tout de suite.

- Mmm…Une fraise ! C'est trop bon…

- Si Erza apprenait que c'était toi qui lui volais toutes ses fraises au-dessus de ses fraisiers, elle te tuerait ! me fait-il en rigolant.

- Oui et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle ne doit pas savoir que c'est mon fruit préféré Natsu…

- Si tu es sage…. Allez, ouvre.

J'ouvre à nouveau la bouche et Natsu s'applique à me faire découvrir des choses essentiellement sucrées et quelques trucs salés. Mais quand mon diablotin de Natsu me fait goûter du piment, il éclate de rire devant ma réaction au bord de l'incendie buccale et se trouve obligé d'aller me chercher de l'eau de toute urgence.

- Excuse-moi…, me dit-il contrit, c'était trop tentant.

- Si tu continues, j'arrête de jouer !

Et pour prouver que je ne plaisante pas, je lui tire la langue. Non mais…

- Ouvre encore.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aie envie, lui dis-je encore un énervé.

- Allez Gray, je te promets que la suite va te plaire.

Je capitule encore une fois et m'exécute. Et là je sens un liquide froid qui me pique la gorge.

- Du champagne ?

- Oui, tu en veux encore ?

- Tu veux me saouler ?

- Peut-être…, me répond-il taquin.

- D'accord, j'acquiesce rapidement.

- Allonge-toi un peu plus.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me demande ça alors qu'il va me verser du champagne dans la bouche. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter et exécute les ordres de mon maître. Je m'allonge doucement, ouvre la bouche et sens le liquide entrer, mais il est tiède cette fois-ci.

- Natsu… ?

- Oui ?

Oh bon sang, il est juste au-dessus de moi…

- C'est de ta bouche qu'il a coulé le champagne, n'est-ce pas ?

- A ton avis… ?

- Recommence, je le supplie.

Natsu refait le même manège mais cette fois-ci il me frôle les lèvres. J'avale le liquide et commence à goûter ses lèvres doucement. J'utilise ma langue pour les redessiner et les attrape une à une avec mes propres lèvres.

- Je veux que tu me goûtes aussi…, je lui demande.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et goûte chacune d'elle avec délectation. Je le suis dans son mouvement si sensuel et nous redécouvrons langoureusement. Je commence à poser ma main derrière sa nuque mais Natsu arrête mon geste.

- Tu veux sauter les étapes ? On n'en est pas encore au touché, me susurre-t-il.

- Natsu…c'est de la torture, je veux te toucher !

- Tu ne veux pas me goûter avant ? me demande-t-il sentant un sourire dans le son de sa voix.

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il me soulève doucement.

- Tu vas venir te positionner sur moi mais tu ne dois pas me toucher, me dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Seules tes lèvres le pourront, et ta langue aussi…

A cet instant, je suis sûr de faire ce genre de sourire que font les pervers…

Je l'entends s'allonger à côté de moi.

- Tu peux venir…, me dit-il.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'encourager. Je le chevauche en essayant de ne pas mettre ma jambe au mauvais endroit et quand je me trouve dans une position confortable, sur son bassin qui me permet de sentir que mon Natsu est à point, je descends lentement pour chercher ses lèvres. Quand je les trouve enfin, je les goûte avidement, décidément affamé de lui. Je commence ensuite à parsemer le haut de son corps de petits baisers mais la chaleur me monte vite à la tête et surtout dans le bas-ventre, il se trouve que j'ai une furieuse envie de lui à l'heure qu'il est !

Je trouve ses tétons et commence à gémir tout en les suçotant un à un. Je sais que que ça lui fait un petit quelque chose quand je gémis alors je décide d'en jouer, souhaitant ainsi arriver le plus rapidement possible à la grande finale de ce jeu de torture sexuelle. Je descends d'autant plus et me dirige avec frénésie vers son membre.

Sa respiration s'accélère. Du bout de la langue, je goûte son sexe en érection que je sens se tendre à mon contact. Je l'enfourne finalement dans ma bouche et le suce en émettant des gémissements plus profonds. Je l'entends de son côté avoir bien du mal à se retenir.

- Gray…c'est bon…, me dit-il.

Alors je décide d'y aller franchement et de faire l'amour à son sexe de la façon la plus sensuelle dont je sois capable. J'accélère mes mouvements et resserre ma bouche autour de sa verge que je sens encore se gonfler. Je donne de grands coups de langues sur toute la longueur de son membre et m'attarde sur son gland au bord de l'explosion.

- Gray…, gémit-il.

Je sens qu'il vient et j'ai bien envie de le goûter complètement cette fois-ci alors je continue. Natsu me pénètre un peu plus la bouche en faisant des mouvements de hanches qui deviennent de plus en plus débridés.

- Gray…enlève-toi !

Mais je continue, bien appliqué à ma tâche.

- Gray !

Il cri cette fois-ci complètement parti dans un orgasme qui s'annonce particulièrement intense. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais le voir dans cet état ! Mais à la place, je me l'imagine et me délecte de cette vision que je vois très clairement dans mon esprit. Je le sens se cambrer en gémissant toujours plus fort et dans un dernier soubresaut, Natsu déverse sa semence dans ma bouche. Je l'avale d'une traite puis m'essuie le coin des lèvres. Le goût est étrange mais pas désagréable surtout quand je sais qu'il s'agit de Natsu… Petite vengeance personnelle, je décide d'en garder un peu pour lui faire goûter à son tour…

Je m'approche doucement de lui, toujours à l'aveugle et l'embrasse en laissant les quelques goûtes tomber dans sa gorge.

- Alors, t'as aimé ? je lui demande taquin.

- Bof…c'est meilleur chez toi, me répond-il en rigolant.

- Quand est-ce qu'on passe à la suite, Natsu ?

- Déjà ?

- T'as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ?

- Ah oui…T'as pas tort…Je te propose de passer tout de suite au touché et à la vue, comme ça mon ange sera repu lui-aussi !

Natsu s'approche de moi et je le sens me dénouer enfin le bandeau. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et m'émerveille devant la décoration de la chambre. Des bougies brûlent un peu partout ainsi que de l'encens. De grands rideaux sombres en velours camouflent la lumière du jour et des draps de satin bleu recouvrent le lit. L'ambiance est magique…

- Ça te plaît ? me demande-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je me tourne vers lui et le redécouvre de mes yeux.

- C'est magnifique, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il se trouble devant mon regard qui le dévore. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse langoureusement en l'enlaçant tendrement. Mes doigts redécouvrent sa peau ardente, la douceur de ses cheveux. Il me caresse le visage puis, d'un geste tendre, il passe son pouce sur ma paupière lentement avant de commencer à se lever.

- Viens ! me dit-il en m'invitant à le suivre.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Pas bien loin…

Là on s'arrête juste devant l'armoire. Natsu se place derrière moi et m'enlace de ses bras.

- On va faire l'amour ici, devant ce miroir. Je veux que tu regardes tout ce que je vais te faire Gray, absolument tout, m'annonce-t-il très sérieux.

- Sérieux ? je lui réponds abasourdi par ce désir étrange.

- Oui, me répond-il les yeux enfiévrés. Je veux que tu voies à quel point tu es beau quand je te donne du plaisir.

Je le regarde à travers nos reflets, à la fois bouleversé et embarrassé par ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer. Quand mes yeux se posent sur cet homme juste devant Natsu, j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'un étranger, qui me regarde de ses yeux bleus profonds. C'est pourtant bien moi, mais je ne me reconnais pas…

Natsu commence à me caresser tendrement puis il vient en face de moi.

- Gray, je veux que tu voies à quel point je t'aime, me déclare Natsu juste avant de m'embrasser.

Je le vois à travers le miroir se baisser lentement pour parcourir mon corps d'une multitude de baisers brûlants. Il goûte chaque parcelle de ma peau et moi je le regarde s'enivrer de moi. Mes mains se posent dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et encourage ses gestes avec mes doigts contre son crâne. Je rougis face à cette image que me renvoie le miroir. D'abord gêné par le regard inquisiteur de mon jumeau, je me laisse lentement aller à cette volupté.

Natsu descend encore, s'attaquant à présent à mon sexe tendu de désir pour lui. Mes yeux se ferment un instant et quand je les rouvre je remarque une légère coloration apparaître sur mes pommettes, cette vision me fait tout drôle et étrangement me pousse à me laisser aller complètement au plaisir. Je commence à gémir plus bruyamment, je ne veux plus me retenir, pour lui… Natsu me regarde et me fait tressaillir par l'intensité de son regard. Il se relève et m'embrasse à pleine bouche avant de repasser derrière moi. Je vois son reflet et je le sens m'embrasser dans le dos, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas…

Je suis là planté devant ce miroir qui me renvoie une image de moi dans un état d'excitation avancée. Je vois clairement mon membre tendu et je suis à nouveau gêné par cette vision jusqu'à ce que je sente Natsu m'écarter les jambes doucement et commencer à m'humidifier l'intimité avec sa langue. Bon sang, c'est tellement bon que je me surprends à gémir de nouveau tout en me regardant. C'est très étrange comme sensation et Natsu accentue ses coups de langue ce qui n'arrange rien à mon état… Je vois à nouveau mon diable du sexe émerger de mon intimité et qui me caresse du bout des doigts.

- Viens, me dit-il en me prenant par la main.

Je le suis complètement envoûté par les jeux amoureux qu'il me fait découvrir. Il s'agenouille sur le lit près du bord, toujours face au miroir et me fait signe de grimper devant lui. Je commence à me placer à califourchon, comme je le fais de temps en temps mais lui m'arrête aussitôt.

- Tu vas te mettre dos à moi, face au miroir.

- Je ne pourrais pas te voir…, lui dis-je déçu.

- Tu me verras un peu ou sinon tu n'auras qu'à m'imaginer…

Je me place comme il me le demande, prêt à m'empaler sur son sexe en érection. C'est vraiment étrange de faire l'amour de cette manière. Ça m'embête un peu de ne pas pouvoir voir Natsu prendre du plaisir. Mais je suis curieux et je veux bien me prendre à ce jeu qui me transporte dans un monde plein de luxure et de plaisirs partagés…

Je me place à quatre pattes devant Natsu qui m'attend à genoux. Je recule lentement vers son sexe fièrement tendu, rapprochant un peu plus mon intimité de lui. Quand je me sens suffisamment près, je me redresse sur les genoux et je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, Natsu est juste derrière moi et commence à placer ses mains sur mes hanches me guidant par la même occasion, je le sens m'embrasser le dos et je commence à m'abaisser lentement.

- Gray, je veux que tu continues à te regarder…, me demande Natsu.

Bon sang, ce qu'il me demande est complètement aberrant et tient de la perversité… Pourtant, j'exécute ses ordres toujours aussi docilement. C'est déroutant de me regarder dans cette position mais étrangement, ça m'excite aussi et je commence à m'enflammer de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… ? Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre narcissique… Natsu m'encourage de ses mains pour que j'enfonce d'avantage son membre au plus profond de moi.

Et nous voilà portés par l'ambiance feutrée de cette chambre de tous les plaisirs. Envoûtés par les parfums des bougies et de l'encens qui se mélangent, par ces voix magnifiques semblant venir d'un autre temps et par cette image à la fois sensuelle et érotique de nos deux corps entremêlés dans une parfaite fusion charnelle.

La vue de ses mains sur moi me caressant de toute part, sentir sa langue et ses dents qui goûtent mon épiderme sensible ne me rendent plus maître de moi-même et de mes sensations qui s'en trouvent exacerbées. Il se fond en moi, toujours plus, mon corps se consume dans un agréable tourbillon de délices d'une pureté indécente. Je sens qu'on s'envole transportés par nos gémissements et nos cris et toujours cette image, cet autre moi qui me regarde tout droit sorti d'un autre monde où la retenue et la honte n'existent pas.

Alors, je vois mon jumeau se cambrer brusquement, les lèvres entrouvertes et les pommettes rouges. Son sexe tendu est au bord de l'explosion. Un dernier cri et il se vide complètement rassasié et ruisselant de sueur. Il me regarde, essoufflé et là je prends conscience que cet autre moi était là depuis bien longtemps et qu'il n'attendait que l'apparition d'un dragon enflammé pour se réveiller.

Le dragon en question se vide peu de temps après moi, laissant son souffle chaud sur ma peau encore bien sensible. Il me sert affectueusement de ses deux bras et nous restons comme ça quelques instants. Natsu me repousse légèrement, se retire de mon intimité ravie et me regarde à travers nos deux reflets.

Nous nous regardons silencieusement et moi je me dis que nous formons un couple vraiment bien assorti, détonant certes, mais complémentaire comme jamais. C'est vrai que nous sommes différents en tout point mais Natsu est la lumière qui éclaire mes nuits.

- Bon sang Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire…, lui dis-je en le regardant à travers le miroir.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse dans le cou tout en me regardant.

- Gray tu es tellement beau…je voulais que tu te voies tel que je te voie…

Il me tourne le visage vers le sien et m'embrasse avant que je puisse répondre quoique ce soit. Cette tendresse me retourne complètement et je me sens léger comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

x x x

Nous passons le reste de la journée au lit, nous nourrissant simplement des aliments que Natsu a préparé pour le jeu et nous câlinant tendrement. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas vu la lumière du jour mais ce que nous avons vu l'un et l'autre ce jour-là va bien au-delà des rayons du soleil. J'aurai voulu que le temps s'arrête et garder pour l'éternité cet homme que j'aime plus que tout, pour moi seul, comme un égoïste.

Je m'endors finalement dans ses bras pour gagner le pays des songes où un amas de fraises surmonté d'un appétissant bonbon rose m'attend pour être dégusté copieusement…

* * *

**Alors alors ? Que pensez-vous du jeu de Natsu ?**

**C'est vrai qu'il y a moins d'humour ici mais le jeu ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment… Et puis un peu de guimauve enrobée de chocolat, quoi de mieux avant les fêtes de Noël ?**

**A demain pour le dernier jour du pari !**


	8. Jour 7 : Lundi 23 décembre

**Dernier jour du pari pour Gray : aujourd'hui ce sera les soins du corps pour son maître.**

**Vous verrez ici, à quel point j'aime la guimauve (celle enrobée de chocolat étant la meilleure…) et le citron…!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Jour 7 : Lundi 23 décembre**_

Aujourd'hui je me lève à 6H00 tapante, plus détendu que jamais. Avant de me lever, je prends quelques minutes pour admirer l'ange endormi à mes côtés. Je le trouve magnifique, plus amoureux que je ne l'ai été jusqu'à présent, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de ne plus le lâcher…_Jamais_…

Je me reprends finalement et me lève le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne suis habituellement pas de très bon poil au réveil. On peut dire qu'aujourd'hui est une première ! Je repense avec béatitude à la journée d'hier tout en buvant mon café. Natsu m'a vraiment bluffé sur ce coup-là… Son idée était tout simplement incroyable et je souhaite réitérer l'expérience de ce jeu érotique avec lui en échangeant les rôles la prochaine fois, bien sûr...

Tout en me réveillant lentement grâce à l'arôme doucement corsé de mon café, je réfléchis à ce que je vais préparer à Natsu pour le petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir, je lui dois bien ça après la journée envoûtante qu'il m'a offerte hier… De plus, il s'agit de mon dernier jour à son service alors je compte bien mettre le paquet ! Je décide donc de lui refaire des œufs au bacon tout en espérant que cette fois-ci il pourra les manger chauds…

Content de mon idée, je pars, plus joyeux que jamais, pour mon entraînement que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire depuis plusieurs jours. Particulièrement en forme ce matin, je m'entraîne près de trois heures dans le froid glacial mais revivifiant de cette matinée d'hiver.

Après une bonne douche, je commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour mon dragon que j'ai décidé de lui apporter au lit. Je commence à presser quelques oranges puis mets le jus au frais pendant que je prépare les œufs et le bacon. Une fois le tout préparé, j'installe le plateau, ajoute une petite touche personnelle qui j'espère plaira à Natsu, puis uniquement vêtu de mon tablier que j'ai volontairement gardé pour recouvrir ma nudité, je me dirige vers la chambre particulièrement ravi.

Une fois dans la chambre de tous les délices, je me dirige vers la fenêtre d'un pas de velours et ouvre en grand les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière du jour. Je m'approche doucement du lit dans lequel mon amour dort encore et caresse tendrement ses cheveux.

- Gray…?

Il se réveille doucement et mes yeux se plongent immédiatement dans son regard vert intense.

- Bonjour mon maître, lui dis-je puis je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

Natsu me fixe étrangement.

- Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, je continue en faisant mine de ne pas remarquer son trouble.

- Merci…, me répond-il visiblement embrouillé.

Je lui souris et attend qu'il se redresse pour poser le plateau sur ses genoux. Il le regarde avec gourmandise puis ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le petit cadeau que j'ai déposé à côté de son assiette. Une rose de glace qu'il saisit délicatement d'une main tremblante.

- Gray… Elle est magnifique, me dit-il les yeux brillants. Pourquoi tout ça ?

- Pour te faire plaisir… Et pour te remercier aussi…pour hier, lui dis-je rougissant.

- Tu n'avais pas à me remercier…mais merci…

- Mange tant que c'est chaud Maître.

- Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas faim, merci.

Je regarde tranquillement mon dragon se goinfrer de son petit déjeuner. Parfois je me demande où il arrive à caser tout ça, il n'a pas un poil de graisse… Mais c'est vrai qu'il a de l'énergie à revendre ! Heureusement, sa gourmandise l'empêche de voir quelle autre surprise je lui ai préparé... Au lieu de cela, j'attends patiemment qu'il termine son repas pour entrer en scène.

- C'était délicieux, t'es vraiment un cordon bleu ! me dit-il rassasié.

- Ce n'était que des œufs tu sais…

- Les meilleurs qui soient !

Je souris, heureux de lui faire plaisir. Bon sang je ne me reconnais plus là, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?

- Tu as assez mangé ?

- Oui, merci.

J'enlève le plateau que je pose sur la table de nuit et fais mine de m'en aller. Je l'entends se lever brusquement du lit. Il m'enlace fiévreusement et passe ses mains sous mon tablier. Je souris malicieusement.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que le repas n'était pas fini…? me demande-t-il en me retournant face à lui. Tu comptais me cacher le meilleur ?

- Je voulais voir si tu le remarquerais par toi-même…, lui dis-je content de mon petit effet.

- Quelle drôle de question… Comment veux-tu que je ne remarque pas ton joli petit cul qui m'invite effrontément ? Tu me gâtes aujourd'hui…, me dit-il en commençant à dénouer mon seul vêtement.

- Aujourd'hui, je suis à toi tout entier Maître, fais de moi ce que tu voudras ! lui dis-je sentant la fièvre m'emporter dans les méandres de la luxure.

Natsu a fait de moi un être obsessionnel compulsif…complètement assoiffé de lui et de ses mains sur moi. Il est devenu l'air que je respire et qui m'enivre… Le seul dont j'ai besoin pour me sentir vivant. Son seul regard sur moi me fait voir monts et merveilles. Je n'ai qu'une envie à présent, lui appartenir entièrement…

Natsu me dévore du regard puis pose sa main sur ma joue et me caresse tendrement. Moi je m'y frotte affectueusement comme un matou en mal de caresses, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Bon sang Gray…tu me rends fou, me dit-il avant de me soulever sur son épaule et de me jeter sur le lit avec toute la délicatesse d'un éléphant.

Il se jette sur moi et moi, je m'abandonne complètement à lui, prêt à tout pour qu'il m'emmène encore une fois au sommet d'une montagne de plaisirs…

Ú Ú Ú

Alors qu'on se remet tout doucement de notre étreinte amoureuse, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur en me disant qu'il s'agit du dernier jour du pari… Je me demande comment, en seulement sept jours, Natsu a réussi à me rendre aussi dépendant de lui. Le fait est, que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, j'aimerais le garder comme ça à mes côtés, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se détache de moi et une peur commence à s'insinuer lentement. Je me rends compte que sa présence à mes côtés m'est vitale.

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde intensément, quand il se tourne vers moi et qu'il me fait ce sourire que j'aime tellement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir qu'il me rassure… J'en ai besoin à ce moment-là.

- Natsu, ne me quitte pas…jamais, je le supplie en lui caressant la joue.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention…, me répond-il l'air inquiet.

- Promets-le-moi…

- Je te le promets, je t'aime et rien ni personne ne changera jamais ça.

Finalement rassuré, je me blotti contre lui, me sentant plus vulnérable que jamais.

- Toi aussi tu dois me promettre la même chose, ajoute-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je me redresse et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Il semble qu'il soit en proie à la même peur que moi.

- Je te le promets Natsu…

Nous restons ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, puis repensant à ma tâche du jour, je me risque à briser la douce quiétude de notre étreinte.

- Natsu, tu m'avais dit que tu m'expliquerais ce que tu attendais de moi pour la séance « soins du corps ».

Natsu me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin caractéristique quand il a quelques idées perverses dans le coin de sa jolie tête rose. Je commence à le connaître…

- Attends-moi ici, j'ai quelque chose à aller chercher dans la cave.

Natsu s'habille rapidement avant de quitter la chambre. J'en profite pour me passer un pantalon en l'attendant. Il revient cinq minutes plus tard chargé d'une énorme bassine en bois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je m'exclame.

- Une baignoire… Comme on n'en a pas, j'ai trouvé ça et je me suis dis que ça ferait l'affaire !

Je le regarde peu convaincu que ce truc en bois cerclé de métal soit idéal pour prendre son bain.

- J'espère que t'es vacciné contre le tétanos, lui dis-je dubitatif.

- Ce sera parfait ! Tu verras ! me répond-il enjoué.

- Où est-ce que tu veux la mettre ?

- Pourquoi pas ici dans la chambre ? On va mettre l'une des bâches qu'on a utilisées pour la peinture en dessous de la bassine. Va la chercher pendant que je m'occupe du reste !

- Ok…

Je m'en vais chercher la fameuse bâche qu'on a rangée dans la petite cabane du jardin. Quand je reviens, je suis surpris de voir des bougies allumées partout dans la chambre et des produits que je n'ai jamais vus de ma vie.

- On dirait que tu as tout prévu, lui dis-je en observant les huiles et les sels de bain étalés sur la commode.

- Tu as tout compris ! Je te laisse préparer le bain, moi j'ai un petit creux…, m'annonce-t-il avant de me laisser en plan.

Je soupire en pensant que je vais mettre trois plombes à remplir la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude… D'ici là, les bougies auront toutes fondues et peut-être même brûlées toute la maison ! En plus, si encore c'était lui qui la chauffait directement ça irait beaucoup plus vite ! Si seulement il avait voulu un bain glacé…

Finalement, au bout d'une heure environ, j'ai réussi à remplir la baignoire d'eau bien chaude au bout d'un nombre incalculable d'allers-retours dans la salle de bain armé d'un seul seau pour m'aider...

J'avais bien évidemment éteint les bougies, au cas où… Je n'aime décidément pas quand Natsu me fait tourner en bourrique, ça me met hors de moi !

Je parfais le bain en y ajoutant les sels et les huiles que Natsu a acheté. Une fois dilués dans l'eau, un doux parfum de fleurs d'orangers s'échappe mêlé à l'odeur enivrante de l'huile d'Argan…

Je rallume les bougies, ajoute une petite musique d'ambiance et me prépare à aller chercher Natsu.

Quand je me dirige dans la cuisine, je le surprends en train de s'empiffrer d'un morceau de poulet, dernier vestige, semble-t-il, d'un poulet complet.

- C'est vexant, lui dis-je.

- Quoi donc ? me répond-il difficilement entre deux morceaux.

- Mon petit déjeuner ne devait pas être assez copieux pour que tu engloutisses à toi tout seul le poulet que j'avais sorti du congélateur pour déjeuner…

- Oh…C'était pour ce midi ? me demande-t-il de son air innocent.

- Laisse tomber, lui dis-je par dépit. Ton bain est prêt…

- Ah enfin…j'ai failli attendre ! me répond-il reprenant subitement son air supérieur de maître de maison.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais ne préfère rien dire…

- Mais j'y pense, me dit-il. J'ai oublié quelque chose. Attends-moi ici !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il a déjà filé… Il me donne le tournis quand il est comme ça. Il revient une minute plus tard avec une serviette entre les mains.

- Il y en a déjà une qui t'attend dans la chambre, lui dis-je.

- Celle-ci est pour toi, me répond-il avec son éternel sourire.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais mouiller ton pantalon… Ça serait dommage… Allez, mets-la !

C'est sur ces derniers mots que j'exécute encore une fois les ordres saugrenus de mon dragon. Pendant que j'enlève mon pantalon et mon caleçon, les yeux de Natsu ne me quittent pas une seule fois. Son regard énigmatique semble voir à travers moi, étrange…

Je noue la serviette autour de ma taille et me dirige accompagné de Natsu dans la chambre transformée en salle de bain pour l'occasion.

Je regarde mon dragon se déshabiller lentement, le dévorant littéralement du regard. Si je ne fais pas gaffe, mon désir pour lui va vite se remarquer avec cette seule serviette autour de mes hanches… Il rentre dans ce qui nous sert alors de baignoire en poussant un gémissement de bien-être…

- L'eau n'est pas très chaude, me dit-il tout à coup.

Je le regarde éberlué sur le point de me jeter sur lui et de lui dire ma façon de penser. Sentiment qui se renforce quand je vois des bulles sortir de l'eau. L'enfoiré ! Il est en train de chauffer l'eau avec sa magie !

- Tu ne pouvais pas le faire tout de suite au lieu de me demander de chauffer de l'eau alors qu'il n'y a même pas d'arrivée d'eau ici ?

- C'était à toi de le faire, moi je ne fais que réparer ton erreur…

- Depuis quand t'es condescendant ?!

- C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton maître Gray… ? Tu sais, je peux encore te mettre la fessée si tu insistes…, me dit-en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Petit con ! me dis-je, mais je garde pour moi mon agacement.

- Si tu me lavais au lieu de bouder…, me dit-il finalement les yeux fermés.

Je crois que Natsu a décidé de pourrir ce dernier jour du pari alors qu'il y a quelques heures encore, je me disais à quel point j'avais passé une semaine magique et intense avec de nouvelles découvertes chaque jour grâce à mon adorable petit-ami… Je lui ai même sorti le grand jeu ce matin ! Et là, en moins de cinq minutes, l'adorable petit-ami se transforme en démon et gâche tout mon plaisir…

Pourtant, encore une fois je m'exécute… Je me saisis de l'éponge que je mouille et m'agenouille pour commencer à laver mon maître tyrannique. Je suis toujours en colère mais quand j'entends qu'il commence à gémir sous mes gestes doux, je m'apaise. Je sens quelque chose soulever le devant de ma serviette… Foutue libido !

J'adoucis mes gestes et commence à descendre un peu plus bas armé de mon éponge. Je l'observe attentivement, ses yeux sont clos, ses lèvres attirantes tendrement fermées en un merveilleux petit bouton. Sa respiration est lente, parfaitement apaisée, mon Natsu semble apprécier son bain…

Trouvant injuste son apparente quiétude, je décide de me venger. Je lave doucement son torse puis descend lentement vers l'objet de ma convoitise. J'observe un changement dans son attitude. Natsu a toujours les yeux fermés mais ses lèvres se sont ouvertes et sa respiration semble s'être accélérée. Je souris malicieusement et continue ma petite torture en descendant maintenant dans le bas de son ventre toujours plus proche de son sexe qui semble se réveiller quelque peu. Quand mon éponge atteint son membre, la main de Natsu se referme brusquement sur mon poignet. Je le regarde surpris de voir qu'il garde les yeux fermés.

Sa tête se tourne vers moi et ses pupilles se plantent dans les miennes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? me demande-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Je ne fais que te laver, Maître, lui dis-je sans ciller.

Puis, sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde, Natsu m'attrape par le bras et me bascule d'un seul coup dans la baignoire envoyant des éclaboussures d'eau tout autour à plusieurs mètres de là. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il voulait cette bâche et cette serviette… Il m'attrape par la taille m'empêchant ainsi d'en sortir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Tête à flammes ?!

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça, me dit-il taquin.

- Je n'avais pas fini de te laver, lui dis-je énervé.

- C'est à moi de te laver maintenant…

Je le regarde surpris, encore une fois et sans attendre ma réponse, il se saisit de mon éponge et commence à me la passer sur le visage et dans les cheveux. L'effet est immédiat, je me détends tout de suite apaisé par la douceur de son geste.

- Viens, me dit-il en m'enlevant la serviette désormais trempée qui me recouvrait.

Il se redresse assis, le dos contre le bord de la baignoire, me fait asseoir entre ses cuisses et continue de me nettoyer le corps délicatement. Je fais un petit sourire quand je sens son membre déjà bien tendu contre le bas de mon dos. Malgré cela, je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par l'éponge et par le doux parfum qui se dégage des sels et des huiles de bain. Natsu m'enferme de son bras renforçant cette sensation de sécurité, il lâche ensuite son éponge pour m'enlacer complètement en me laissant quelques baisers sur les cheveux.

- Je t'aime…, me souffle-t-il.

C'est la plus douce des berceuses qui me plonge instantanément dans des songes de bien-être total…

x x x

- Gray…

Cette voix douce m'apaise et semble m'appeler depuis un autre monde.

- Gray, réveille-toi…

Je sursaute et me rend compte, honteux, que je m'étais endormi.

- Ça fait longtemps que je dors ? je lui demande inquiet.

- Une dizaine de minutes…

- Oh…désolé. On va être tout fripé, lui dis-je. Sortons du bain.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser sortir du bain maintenant !

- Comment ça ? je lui demande en me tournant légèrement vers lui.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'après avoir allumé la flamme, tu vas t'en aller comme ça ? me dit-il avec son petit sourire pervers au coin des lèvres.

Je déglutis en comprenant de quoi il parle. Mon Natsu est vraiment insatiable, heureusement que c'est notre dernier jour parce que je doute de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps comme ça… La preuve, c'est que je m'endors n'importe où en ce moment ! Pourtant malgré ma fatigue évidente, j'ai moi aussi envie de lui… Bon sang Natsu…

N'attendant pas mon accord de toute façon tacite, il me redresse pour me placer à califourchon sur lui. Je sens dès lors ses doigts entrer en moi et mon état de fatigue m'empêche de contrôler mes gémissements qui sortent irrémédiablement de mes lèvres.

- Natsu…, lui dis-je d'ores et déjà enfiévré.

Comme un signal, il dirige mon bassin vers son sexe qui m'empale doucement. Natsu ressert son étreinte autour de mon corps, me serrant de toutes ses forces comme si j'avais l'intention de m'envoler…

J'ai déjà oublié ma colère de tout à l'heure vis-à-vis de lui car à cet instant il me montre l'amour qu'il me porte avec toute la douceur et la tendresse dont il est capable…

x x x

Quand nous sortons enfin de la baignoire, nous sommes tous deux détendus. Natsu prend la serviette que je lui avais préparée et commence à m'essuyer doucement. J'ai l'impression d'être la chose la plus délicate à ses yeux, c'est agréable… Lui n'a pas vraiment besoin de serviette et se sèche tout seul avec sa magie. Là je me dis que c'est pratique d'avoir un sèche-serviette à domicile…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? je lui demande.

- C'est l'heure de mon massage !

Et sur ces mots, il se dirige enjoué vers la commode sur laquelle il avait déposé tout un tas de produits.

- Tiens j'ai acheté de l'huile de massage. Tu vas me l'appliquer.

- D'accord…Maître, lui dis-je profitant de ce dernier jour pour user et abuser de la formule magique. Tu me laisses deux minutes, le temps de m'habiller ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu t'habilles. Tu vas me mettre de l'huile dans cette tenue, me déclare-t-il en dénouant ma serviette qu'il laisse choir sur le sol.

Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés.

- Nu ?

- Ça ne devrait pas te poser problème… T'es tout le temps à poils !

Je rougis, mais de colère cette fois-ci. Décidément, aujourd'hui il me fait passer par tous les sentiments possibles et inimaginables ! Pourtant je m'exécute mais à contrecœur cette fois.

- Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'installe ? je lui demande finalement.

- Attends ici, je reviens !

C'est pas vrai… Qu'est-ce qu'il va chercher cette fois-ci ? Je le vois finalement revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec une sorte de table dans les bras.

- T'as acheté une table de massage ?

- Ben oui… Ça peut toujours servir, me sort-il tout naturellement.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui… ? me dis-je en me tenant désespérément la tête.

Il installe la table, toujours dans la chambre qui décidément ne ressemble plus vraiment à une chambre… Il tend un drap de bain dessus et s'allonge, nu, en mettant son visage dans le trou prévu à cet effet.

Je vais avoir du mal à lui appliquer cette huile sans lui sauter dessus. Il me torture et je crois bien qu'il le fait exprès… Non, je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès !

Je commence à m'enduire les mains d'une couche épaisse d'huile qui embaume instantanément la chambre déjà parfumée par le bain. En même temps, je me rince l'œil, profitant qu'il ne me voit pas et observe avec grande attention son corps se soulever au rythme de sa lente respiration. Bon sang…j'ai déjà envie de lui, c'est bien ma veine…

Je souffle profondément pour reprendre mes esprits et pose enfin mes mains sur son dos prêt à me transformer en masseur. Au premier mouvement de mes mains sur sa peau brûlante, j'entends Natsu gémir, ça ne va décidément pas m'aider tout ça… Pourtant je continue, m'obligeant à rester consciencieux dans mon travail. Mes doigts malaxent profondément l'épiderme sous lequel je sens les muscles rouler. Cette sensation est divine, je sens chacun de ses muscles se mouvoir sous mes mains. En parfaite harmonie avec mes doigts, ils roulent lentement sous la peau fine et douce.

Alors que je suis parti du haut de son dos, je descends doucement conservant le même rythme et là je commence à sentir sa colonne puis la délicate cambrure du bas de son dos, mes yeux se posent alors bien malgré eux sur son fessier arrondi. Ma respiration s'accélère et je me lèche inconsciemment les lèvres face à cette vision. Pourtant je prends sur moi pour me contenir encore, il ne faut surtout pas que je perde mon sang froid, ça lui ferait trop plaisir ! Non, je vais rester sérieux et lui masser son joli c… _Clack !_ Je me mets une gifle mentale bien sentie !

Bon sang, j'ai chaud, j'ai tellement chaud…

Je me remets de l'huile sur les mains et commence à masser ses jambes une à une. C'est agréable de masser sa musculature parfaite.

- J'ai terminé, lui dis-je au bout d'un moment.

- T'as oublié une partie, me dit-il par en dessous.

- Ah bon ? je demande feignant la surprise.

- Tu n'as pas massé mes fesses.

Et merde… Moi qui pensais y échapper… Si je me mets ne serait-ce qu'à les frôler, s'en est fini de moi !

- Pardon Maître, lui dis-je bien malgré moi.

J'applique malgré tout mes deux mains sur son fessier, sentant mon sexe se dresser subitement. Je commence à les malaxer mais j'ai de grandes difficultés à contenir mes pulsions. Et Natsu se met à gémir comme pas possible ! Bon sang Natsu je te maudis toi et ton sex-appeal ! Malgré mes efforts à résister à la tentation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. J'approche mes lèvres de la zone charnue si attirante et l'embrasse avec mes lèvres puis ma langue s'invite avec gourmandise au goûter.

- Gray, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te masse bien sûr.

Je l'entends rire à travers le trou de la table. Je rougis violemment en comprenant que je me suis fait bêtement piégé…

- Je le savais que tu craquerais avant moi, me dit-il avec un air conquérant dans la voix.

- Enfoiré…, lui dis-je tout en continuant cette fois-ci à le mordiller.

Mon Natsu se retourne, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage reposé. Moi à côté je fais pâle figure, le rouge aux joues, j'essaye de cacher mon érection plus que gênante. Natsu descend de la table et je vois qu'il est dans le même état d'excitation. Il m'embrasse langoureusement puis s'écarte de moi à mon plus grand regret.

- Allonge-toi sur la table, m'ordonne-t-il.

- D'accord…

Le fait est que je n'ai plus la force de protester… Où peut-être n'en ai-je pas envie tout simplement… Je m'allonge donc docilement sur la table moelleuse, en faisant bien attention à mon membre tendu. Je regarde Natsu qui me fait son sourire malicieux, et insère finalement ma tête dans le trou. Je ferme les yeux attendant patiemment le traitement de mon incorrigible mais néanmoins craquant petit-ami. Je sens ses mains huileuses se déposer sur mon dos et là mon esprit pervers et démoniaque décide de lui faire payer sa torture de tout à l'heure…

J'attends que ses mains entrent en mouvement avant de pousser un gémissement ostentatoire de bien-être. Le mouvement s'arrête brusquement. Mon petit manège fonctionne… Je souris et décide que je vais y aller fort avec mon gredin de petit-ami.

J'accentue exagérément mes gémissements tout en appréciant le massage vraiment agréable de Natsu. Il fait le même trajet que moi tout à l'heure sur sa peau. Je sens que nos activités de cette semaine m'ont complètement cassé et apprécie d'autant plus le massage bienvenu qui détend chacun de mes muscles.

Les gestes de Natsu sont doux et presque professionnels. Je me plonge peu à peu dans un bien-être jouissif. Et mes gémissements sont cette fois-ci, complètement naturels. Je ne pense plus à rien, seules les mains de Natsu sont réels…

- Mmm…

- Gray… Si tu continues comme ça, je vais te prendre ici-même sur cette table, me dit Natsu mettant fin à ma quiétude.

Je me souviens alors que je voulais me venger…

- Je n'y peux rien si tu ne peux pas te contrôler, lui dis-je provocant sans même sortir la tête de la table.

Je sens alors ses mains se poser sur mes fesses et me caresser lentement d'abord. Puis il me les masse et moi, comme le pervers que je suis à ce moment-là, je recommence mes gémissements indécents.

- Tu l'auras voulu…

Et sans même me laisser le temps d'essayer d'interpréter ses paroles, Natsu me saute dessus directement sur la table ! Je sursaute et il se colle à moi me permettant de sentir à quel point il a envie de moi.

- La table va casser sous notre poids…, j'essaye de le prévenir mais sans grande conviction car je lui appartiens déjà, plus maître de mon corps ni de ses réactions.

- J'm'en fous de cette table, j'ai envie de toi ici et maintenant !

Natsu se colle et se frotte à moi ne me laissant aucune échappatoire possible puisque me voilà d'ores et déjà englouti par sa voracité et son désir. Mon dragon veut me dévorer et je m'offre à lui sur un plateau.

Il m'embrasse, me lèche et me mord, m'offrant un panel de sensations exquises. Ses caresses sont à la fois douces et brusques, ses mains et ses doigts s'impriment dans ma chair, me faisant lui appartenir au plus profond.

- Bon sang Natsu… Je veux que tu me prennes…

A partir de ce moment-là, le souffle de Natsu se fait plus profond et je sens ses doigts se frayer un chemin vers mon intimité qui les invite à sa découverte.

Merde, je crois que j'aime plus que je ne l'aurais cru quand Natsu me fait l'amour… Il a cette façon bien à lui de me faire sentir comme la chose la plus désirable qui existe et j'aime cette sensation au plus haut point…

Quand je le sens me pénétrer à ce moment-là, je le veux tout entier, je veux qu'il me brûle de l'intérieur.

- Natsu… Je veux te sentir au plus profond de moi, je le supplie dans un accès de pulsion incontrôlée et pour la première fois, aucunement gêné par cela.

Après un baiser tendre sur le dos, Natsu calque ses mouvements au rythme de mes hanches qui ont entamé un lent ballet de va et de vient. Il me les relève alors et s'enfonce d'avantage en moi, me permettant de le sentir plus que jamais.

Le plaisir que je ressens à cet instant est si intense que je me laisse aller à des gémissements sortis tout droit d'un monde de luxure et de débauche mais ô combien délectable. Mon corps se meut en parfaite harmonie avec le sien. Il ne m'appartient plus, possédé par un besoin ardent de lui appartenir, à lui, pour de bon...

Natsu accélère ses coups de reins et se saisit de mes mains pour entrelacer ses doigts aux miens et accentuer notre étreinte. Il me mord le cou comme le ferait un matou en plein coït… Notre amour bien qu'animal n'en reste pas moins le plus beau, le plus pure… La pureté dans la débauche, quelle drôle de combinaison !

La table de massage bouge et vacille mais on s'en moque complètement, emportés encore une fois par la passion de notre amour charnel. Elle cède finalement à notre étreinte qui se termine sur le tapis de la chambre, sous forme de roulades enfiévrées.

Nous finissons notre route, haletants, aux pieds du lit où s'achève dans une apothéose de gémissements et de cris, notre étreinte sulfureuse.

Affalé sur le tapis, je me remets doucement de mes émotions avec Natsu dans les bras qui respire encore frénétiquement.

- J'aime bien tes massages…, lui dis-je taquin.

- Ah oui ? Je peux t'en faire quand tu veux ! me répond-il en m'embrassant doucement.

- Il va falloir réparer cette table, lui dis-je en regardant avec pitié la pauvre table qui n'a pas résister à notre voracité.

- En attendant, on peut faire ces massages ailleurs aussi…sur le lit, le canapé…

- Le tapis…, je complète.

Et là on se regarde dans les yeux et on ne peut pas éviter un fou-rire de nous envahir et de nous entraîner à nouveau dans des roulades où nos éclats de rire raisonnent emportant tout sur son passage.

Finalement, ce jour-là, les soins du corps nous ont permis de nous détendre royalement faisant de ce dernier jour, une douceur sucrée consommée sans modération juste avant Noël.

- Demain, c'est moi qui prends le relais, lui dis-je enfin calmé.

Il me regarde de ses deux émeraudes, me souris et me colle un baiser presque aussi indécent que nos activités débridées de la semaine, profitant ainsi de ses dernières heures de suprématie sur son esclave. Un esclave décidément bien trop consentant…

* * *

**Ma petite âme perverse s'est à nouveau immiscée dans ce chapitre…**

**Alors cette petite séance bain et massage corporel ? ****Il était temps que cette semaine se termine quand même, pour Gray et pour moi aussi. L'imagination commençait sérieusement à me faire défaut…**

**Bon ben voilà Gray est enfin libre, à demain pour son premier jour de liberté retrouvée !**


	9. Jour 8 : Mardi 24 décembre

**Premier jour de liberté retrouvée pour Gray !**

**Encore de la guimauve et du citron au menu… **

**Bon appétit !**

* * *

_**Jour 8 : Mardi 24 décembre**_

Une douce chaleur me fait émerger des songes. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert les yeux mais je me sens bien et reposé. Quelque chose me chatouille le nez, c'est doux comme du velours. J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et me retrouve au paradis sur terre... Devant moi, Natsu me sourit en me caressant d'une pivoine qu'il me passe sous le nez puis sur les lèvres. Certains souvenirs me reviennent alors en mémoire et me font rougir.

- Bonjour mon ange, me dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour, je lui réponds en lui rendant son sourire.

Qu'il est doux de se réveiller de cette façon… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je m'en contrefiche.

- Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, m'annonce-t-il. Je sais que tu ne déjeunes pas d'habitude mais je voulais te préparer quelque chose…

- Merci, je lui réponds toujours souriant aux anges.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je t'ai préparé…

- C'est pas important puisque tu es là…

Bon sang, si je continue à lui sourire bêtement comme je le fais depuis quelques minutes, il va penser que je suis devenu complètement fou ! C'est possible que je le sois devenu un peu en fait…

Je me redresse et me frotte les yeux encore légèrement ensommeillés.

- Je devrais me lever plus souvent avant toi…, me dit-il tout à coup.

- Pourquoi ? je lui demande intrigué.

- T'es vraiment craquant au réveil…

Comment peut-il me trouver craquant alors que j'ai l'impression d'avoir était traversé par un bulldozer… ?

- Tes cheveux sont en bataille, tu as des petits yeux et tu fais une bouille adorable…, continue-t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je rougis intensément et ne sais plus quoi répondre devant autant de tendresse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce type de réveil, en général, j'ai envie de balourder mon réveil à l'autre bout de la chambre, mais là j'ai plutôt envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de me blottir contre lui.

- Tiens, me dit-il en me déposant un plateau sur les genoux, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Je regarde le plateau et me rends compte qu'en fait je suis affamé. Je regarde mon Natsu, attendri par autant d'attention.

- Merci Natsu, lui dis-je.

- Il me restait des fraises de l'autre jour, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir, sinon comme je ne suis pas très doué je t'ai fais griller quelques toasts, ça je sais faire ! me dit-il tout content.

- C'est parfait Natsu…, t'es adorable, lui dis-je avant de croquer à pleines dents dans une tartine.

Natsu me regarde comme si j'avais dit une énormité.

- Quoi ? je lui demande la bouche pleine.

- Non rien…

Je sens qu'il m'observe alors que je suis en train de manger, non de me goinfrer ! Et ces fraises…c'est tout simplement divin !

- T'en veux un peu ? je lui demande devant son regard qui devient vraiment gênant.

- Non c'est bon…

- Goûte au moins une fraise.

Et sans attendre la réponse, je lui présente l'un des fruits devant la bouche. Il l'ouvre et je lui fourre la fraise dans la bouche qu'il croque de bon cœur.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon mais j'ai déjà mangé, Gray, me répond-il en m'embrassant l'épaule me faisant ainsi frissonner.

- Comme tu veux…

Je finis donc tranquillement les délicieuses choses tendrement préparées sur mon plateau ainsi que mon café. Une fois le plateau vidé, Natsu le repose sur la table de nuit puis se place à califourchon sur moi. Je commence à me dire qu'il est grand temps pour moi de reprendre les choses en mains avec lui après pratiquement une semaine « d'abstinence ». Mais Natsu me refroidit aussitôt…

- Il y a quelque chose qui a changé entre nous, me dit-il tout sérieusement.

Je blêmis. Là je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je me suis bien rendu compte en effet que personnellement, je n'étais plus vraiment le même avec lui mais là je crains vraiment que ce nouveau moi ne lui plaise pas des masses.

- Comment ça ? je lui demande angoissé.

- Ton regard a changé, ta façon d'être, tes gestes, ton attitude, tout a changé…

Mon cœur s'emballe mais pas de la façon dont j'aurais voulu. Mes yeux me piquent et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Je suis désolé, lui dis-je en détournant le regard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je peux comprendre que je ne te plaise plus autant…

- Tu plaisantes ?

Natsu m'attrape le visage entre ses deux mains. Je le regarde ahuri. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens et je le sens se frotter imperceptiblement contre moi. Décidément je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir…

- Au contraire, toute cette semaine, tu m'as montré une facette de toi que je ne connaissais pas mais…je savais qu'elle était là quelque part, me dit-il en posant un doigt sur mon torse. Et je suis fier d'avoir réussi à te la faire sortir…

- Ah oui ? je le regarde éberlué devant sa sincérité évidente. Tu le penses vraiment… ?

- J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau toi…mais j'aime aussi l'autre, celui que je connais si bien et qui me fait grimper aux rideaux, me déclare-t-il le sourire coquin.

- Oh…Je vois, je lui réponds.

Et d'un seul coup, je le soulève pour le plaquer brusquement sous mon corps. Il pousse un cri de surprise puis me sourit malicieusement.

- J'ai une semaine à rattraper…Il va falloir s'y mettre dès maintenant si on veut arriver à temps à la guilde pour le réveillon, lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser avec toute la fougue que je porte en moi.

J'emprisonne ses mains dans les miennes, me serre contre lui de toutes mes forces et mon corps s'embrase littéralement. Emporté par ma passion dévorante, j'enlève brusquement le t-shirt de Natsu et m'attaque sans pitié aux boutons de son pantalon que je dégrafe d'un seul coup. Je le lui enlève sans ménagement emportant avec lui son caleçon. Mon regard se plante soudainement dans ses billes vertes. Je décèle des flammes à l'intérieur qui me brûlent. Je m'empare de ses lèvres aguicheuses et l'embrasse, fusionnant nos lèvres entre elles, scellant ma langue à la sienne dans un ballet tumultueux.

Mes lèvres descendent sur son corps bouillant, consumant chaque parcelle de sa peau frémissante. J'ai envie de lui plus que jamais. Je veux que nos deux corps soient scellés à tout jamais… Ne plus être séparés ! _Jamais !_

Je l'entends gémir me rendant encore plus bouillant que je ne le suis déjà.

- Natsu, j'ai envie de toi…, lui dis-je entre deux baisers brûlants.

- Je t'attends Gray…, me souffle-t-il indécemment.

Je le regarde, ses pommettes sont rouges et ses yeux brillants de désir. Je capture ses lèvres qui m'appellent, silencieuses. Ce baiser m'embrase instantanément et, ivre de Natsu, je lui soulève ses hanches fines et pose ses jambes sur mes épaules. Je lâche ses lèvres pour déposer les miennes sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse musclée. Je lui présente ensuite mes doigts qu'il suce goulûment en me regardant de la façon la plus obscène qui soit. Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de me consumer instantanément sous cette vision délicieuse…

Pendant que je le prépare doucement, je sens ses mains me caresser le dos. Ma peau est si sensible qu'une secousse me parcourt le corps de mille étincelles. J'imprime chaque expression, chaque gémissement que Natsu m'offre généreusement.

- Gray…

Bon sang, cette voix me met à chaque fois dans un état ! Jugeant la préparation suffisante, je l'embrasse tendrement avant de m'insérer en lui. Son intimité qui se resserre autour de mon sexe et la plénitude que je lis sur son visage m'encouragent à aller plus loin dans mon exploration de l'antre de tous les plaisirs. Je l'aime tellement que je veux lui insuffler cet amour qui me consume, le lui transmettre comme une énergie.

Mes coups de reins s'impriment au rythme de ses gémissements de plus en plus saccadés, devenant plus secs et plus profonds à mesure que je le regarde. Natsu a rejeté sa tête en arrière les lèvres entrouvertes, il libère des sons complètements incontrôlés qui me mettent dans un état d'excitation tel que j'ai du mal à retenir mes coups. Je me venge alors sur la peau tendre de son cou qu'il m'offre ostensiblement. En pleine extase, je laisse échapper un souffle rauque près de son oreille. Mon dragon se redresse, me dévorant littéralement du regard.

- Gray…Ne te…retiens pas…, me supplie-t-il entrecoupé de gémissements. Fais-moi mal…

Oh putain, j'ai peur de ce qu'il vient de me demander parce que si je me lâche vraiment j'ai réellement peur de lui faire mal… Pourtant, j'accélère mes coups, m'enfonçant au plus loin dans l'intimité de Natsu qui se cambre d'autant plus et pousse des cris à s'en arracher les tympans !

Encouragé par son attitude, je me colle à lui et alors, j'accentue mes coups de butoir martelant toujours plus l'intimité de mon dragon bouillant dans un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Je ne contrôle plus rien ni mes gémissements ni mes coups de reins. Tout d'abord inquiet par les cris de Natsu, celui-ci se saisit de ma nuque pour capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser sauvage. Son regard ne me laisse aucun doute sur l'état d'excitation extrême dans lequel il se trouve. Complètement emporté par cette vision de mon Natsu enflammé, je sens la délivrance arriver. Il se cambre brusquement pour se déverser abondamment sur son ventre, me faisant venir par la même occasion dans son intimité malmenée.

Je m'écroule finalement sur mon amant, nos deux corps sont trempés de sueur et se collent l'un à l'autre dans la plus parfaite harmonie. Je m'enlève enfin de son intimité et l'embrasse tendrement, heureux comme jamais.

- Tu t'es bien rattrapé, me dit-il taquin.

- Attends… Ce n'était que le début ! lui dis-je sur le même ton.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse. Mon dragon m'a tout l'air ravi et je me réjouis de le voir ainsi.

- Tu voulais vraiment que je te fasse mal… ? je lui demande au bout d'un moment.

- Ouais !

- T'es dingue ! lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Ouais, dingue de toi ! me sort-il.

x x x

Le reste de la journée, on la passe plus ou moins au lit. Moi j'alterne entre micro-siestes et câlins avec Natsu. Lui de son côté s'est mis en tête de ranger un peu le désordre qu'on a laissé dans la maison. Je le laisse faire, content qu'il ait pris cette initiative même si je sais qu'il le fait uniquement pour le retour d'Happy… C'est qu'il y tient à son compagnon à moustaches !

A la fin de l'après-midi, on émerge finalement de la chambre pour se préparer tout doucement au réveillon de la guilde. On doit se rendre à 18H00 là-bas et connaissant Mirajane, elle n'acceptera aucun retard !

Natsu est déjà habillé et m'attend dans le salon.

- Gray, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! me crie-t-il. on va être en retard et on risque d'avoir non seulement Mira sur le dos mais peut-être aussi Erza…

- J'arrive ! je lui réponds.

Je sors enfin de la chambre cinq minutes plus tard.

- T'es pire qu'une gonzesse ! me sort-il quand il m'entend arriver.

- T'exagères, je n'ai pas été si long ! je lui rétorque le feu aux joues.

Quand il se retourne enfin sur moi, il me regarde des pieds à la tête. Et moi de mon côté je l'admire silencieusement. Natsu en costume, c'est tout simplement l'une des plus belles choses au monde, après le Natsu nu, bien sûr…

- T'es trop canon…, me déclare-t-il tout sérieux.

- Tu t'es regardé ? je lui demande taquin.

- Viens !

Natsu m'attrape brusquement par le poignet et nous conduit dans la chambre où il se dirige face au miroir. Là il m'attrape par la taille et nous regarde à travers nos deux reflets.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on forme le plus beau couple du monde ? me demande-t-il.

- Oui, tu as raison, je lui réponds en lui souriant.

C'est vrai que nous avons fière allure dans nos costumes. Le mien est bleu foncé satiné avec une chemise rouge dessous tandis que celui de Natsu est assorti au mien : rouge avec une chemise bleue, de la même matière. Nous nous embrassons pour sceller cette nouvelle vérité et nous apprêtons à rejoindre la guilde avant de subir le courroux de deux jeunes femmes démoniaques…

x x x

Quand nous passons les portes de la guilde, tous les mages sont déjà présents. Nous ne sommes en retard que de cinq minutes, en espérant que Mira ne le remarque pas…

C'est étrange de revoir tout le monde alors que nous venons de passer une semaine entière rien que tous les deux. Je resserre mes doigts autour de ceux de Natsu. Je ne veux pas le lâcher et j'ai comme une boule au fond de la gorge. Il me regarde et me fait un petit sourire rassurant.

- Vous voilà enfin tous les deux !

C'est Mira qui avec sa discrétion légendaire fait se retourner toute la guilde vers nous. On s'approche de l'attroupement de mages réunis autour d'une table de banquet gigantesque recouverte d'une multitude de plats plus savoureux les uns que les autres ! Mirajane a fait encore une fois un travail formidable entre la nourriture et la décoration flamboyante de la salle. Un sapin aux mensurations impressionnantes trône en plein milieu de la salle. Il est magnifique et parsemé de décorations étincelantes. Mira met un point d'honneur à ce tout soit parfait, comme d'habitude.

- Bonjour vous deux ! nous salue Lucy en se jetant à moitié sur nous.

- Vous êtes drôlement beaux ce soir ! ajoute Wendy.

Ça me fait plaisir de les revoir tous, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été pendant tout ce temps dans une bulle…

- Oh mais dites moi, vous m'avez tout l'air bien détendu ! nous déclare Erza avec un sourire en coin.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et la poigne de Natsu se resserrer sur ma main.

- C'est surtout Gray qui est détendu ! répond Natsu en me lançant un grand sourire complice.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec le champagne que Mira vient de me donner. Je lance ensuite un regard noir à Natsu lui faisant comprendre à quel point ce qu'il vient de dire est déplacé et de mauvais goût...

- T'inquiètes, me chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas compris l'allusion.

Je me tourne alors vers mes amis et croise leur regard gêné et le sourire béat de Wendy qui, à 18 ans, n'est toujours pas sortie de sa période d'ébullition hormonales dont les dragons femelles sont apparemment atteintes...

Bon sang c'est pas vrai, Natsu n'en rate pas une !

En tout cas, je me rends évidemment compte que tous mes amis ont bien sûr compris l'allusion si peu subtile de Natsu, ce qui me fait rougir d'autant plus. Je profite de la confusion ambiante pour m'éclipser. Je dois pour cela lâcher la main de Natsu, chose que je fais à contrecœur. On ne s'est pas quitté de la semaine alors cette sensation me fait tout drôle…

Je me dirige d'un pas certain vers Luxus pour régler une petite affaire avec lui. En effet, quand j'ai demandé à Natsu où il avait eu la robe de soubrette, il m'a avoué l'avoir acheté dans un sex-shop… Je savais bien que mon petit-ami était un savant manipulateur et qu'il avait tout calculé avant que l'on ne mentionne le pari… Mais surprit qu'il soit allé dans ce genre d'endroit et même qu'il n'en connaisse ne serait-ce que l'existence, je lui ai donc demandé d'où lui était venue cette idée et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que c'était Luxus qui l'y avait conduit… Je n'aurais pas cru le dragon de la foudre capable d'un truc pareil…

- Il paraît que je dois te remercier…, dis-je à Luxus sur un ton accusateur.

Celui-ci me regarde en biais en levant un sourcil, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce dont je l'accuse.

- Natsu m'a dit que tu l'avais emmené dans un sex-shop…

- Oh… Et alors ? demande-t-il feignant l'indifférence.

- Et alors ? Je répète incrédule. C'est donc à toi que je dois cette foutue robe !

- Non… Ne me dis pas qu'il a réussi à ce que tu la mettes ! se met-il à rigoler. J'étais pourtant sûr que tu refuserais tout net de porter cette tenue de soubrette ! Il semblerait que je ne te connaisse pas aussi bien que je ne l'aurais cru…

- Et si je disais à Mirajane que tu aimes traîner dans les sex-shops ? je le menace.

Luxus et Mirajane ont commencé à se fréquenter bien avant mon retour à la guide l'an passé. C'est l'un des couples de mages les plus en vogue aujourd'hui et il semblerait que Natsu et moi soyons en directe concurrence avec eux… Selon le Weekly Sorcerer bien sûr…

- Sérieusement ? Gray, ta naïveté est simplement incroyable… Si Mirajane apprend que Natsu t'as fait porter une robe de soubrette pour honorer un pari, comment crois-tu qu'elle va réagir ? On parle de Mirajane… As-tu vraiment envie qu'elle l'apprenne ? me demande-t-il moqueur.

Je rougis, honteux d'avoir oublié que Mirajane bien qu'étant une adorable amie à mes yeux et une formidable barmaid était également le plus grand démon de tous les temps, surtout quand il s'agit de fourrer son nez là où il ne faut pas ! Si elle apprend que j'ai porté cette tenue, s'en est fini de moi et de ma réputation puisque tout le monde sera irrémédiablement au courant !

Je regarde Luxus – avec son sourire diabolique qui fait qu'on n'a pas très envie de s'y frotter – vexé que ma petite menace n'ait pas fonctionné avec lui, je le foudroie malgré tout du regard.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur mon amie démon et constate qu'elle discute justement avec Natsu. Voulant me défaire du regard de Luxus qui décidément me met mal à l'aise, je décide de retrouver mon dragon qui me manque déjà beaucoup.

En m'approchant, je vois que ses joues sont rouges, il m'a tout l'air énervé. Ce n'est pas souvent que je le vois comme ça… Je le prends par la taille quand j'atteints sa hauteur, le faisant sursauter.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? je demande inquiet par l'ambiance pesante qui règne entre les deux.

- Alors Natsu ?! s'impatiente Mirajane en le fixant de son regard démoniaque tout en me jetant un regard de biais.

C'est mon imagination ou c'est moi qui suis la cause de leur dispute… ?

- Ok… Très bien Mira, t'as gagné ! capitule-t-il alors que moi je ne comprends toujours rien à la situation.

La jeune femme fait soudainement un immense sourire puis s'éloigne toute guillerette.

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe avec Mira ? je lui demande.

- Rien du tout…, me répond-il la mine défaite.

Je décide alors que je découvrirais par tous les moyens ce qu'il me cache. En attendant Natsu et moi nous installons à une table avec nos amis. Je ne quitte pas Natsu d'une semelle et je ne me rends pas vraiment compte que mon attitude paraît étrange aux yeux de la guilde.

- Tu sais Gray, Natsu ne va pas s'envoler, me dit Kana entre deux tonneaux d'alcool.

Je la regarde, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir. De plus, elle est déjà pas mal éméchée alors je décide de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle me dit.

- C'est mignon comment tu te colles à lui, me dit alors Wendy me faisant rougir.

Merde… Suis-je devenu vraiment ce type de personne ? Je ne suis pas si collant que ça quand même ! Natsu se tourne vers moi, me fait un grand sourire et me caresse doucement les cheveux. Frappé d'un mutisme soudain, je n'arrive pas à répondre aux regards interrogatifs de mes amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Natsu pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?! lui demande Erza accusatrice.

- Plein de choses…, répond-il nullement gêné par son insinuation.

Moi je n'arrive toujours pas à sortir ne serait-ce qu'un mot de cette fichue bouche qui s'acharne à rester scellée… Par contre mon visage me prend en traître en affichant une couleur vermeille sur mon teint habituellement pâle.

Natsu se retourne vers moi, me faisant défaillir sur le champ. C'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait en ce moment… Son regard me transperce de mille étoiles et sans que je ne m'y attende le moins du monde, il m'embrasse langoureusement devant une guilde abasourdie. Et moi au lieu de le repousser comme je l'aurais fait i peine une semaine de cela, je place ma main derrière sa nuque pour intensifier notre baiser déjà bien torride. J'oublie instantanément la présence de mes amis tout autour et entends à peine les sifflements et les applaudissements qui retentissent semblant venir d'un monde lointain. Plus rien ne compte que les lèvres de Natsu contre les miennes et ma langue jouant avec la sienne.

A ce moment là, sous la table je sens sa main remonter lentement le long de ma cuisse pour caresser mon entrejambe déjà bien éveillé.

J'entends soudainement toussoter à côté de moi.

- Les garçons…

C'est la voix d'Erza qui nous fait remonter à la surface. Natsu et moi nous écartons l'un de l'autre subitement et essoufflés, nous rendant compte de ce qu'on est train de faire devant toute la guilde. Merde…

Une bonne douzaine de paires d'yeux nous scrutent, inquisiteurs. Des sourires s'affichent, des pommettes rosissent et les miennes avec.

- Et bien dites-moi, il y a du changement entre vous deux ! se réjouit Mirajane.

- Vous avez dû passer une sacrée semaine pour être aussi amoureux tout à coup ! ajoute Lévy en nous souriant gentiment.

Natsu et moi nous regardons et d'une seule voix, on éclate de rire en repensant, en tout cas pour moi, à la semaine complètement débridée qu'on vient de passer ensemble ! Et il semblerait bien que nous ne soyons pas vraiment calmés et encore moins rassasiés… Sans compter mon érection plus que gênante que je suis obligé de camoufler difficilement sous la table. Pourtant notre bonne humeur est bien là et nos amis donnent l'impression d'être heureux de ce rapprochement entre nous.

Profitant de l'éloignement de nos amis quelques minutes plus tard, je chuchote à Natsu :

- Natsu, j'ai un petit souci…

Il me fait son sourire en coin, comprenant de suite de quoi je lui parle car il porte son regard malicieusement sur mon entrejambe impatient.

- Te marre pas, c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état…

- Viens !

Il me prend par le poignet et me conduit vers la porte de la réserve. Oh mon dieu Natsu, pas ici ! Il fait bien attention que personne ne nous voit entrer, me pousse à l'intérieur et referme à clé derrière moi.

- Natsu, on ne peut pas faire ça ici…, lui dis-je peu convaincant.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Et sur ces mots il me pousse brusquement contre le mur de la réserve entre deux tonneaux d'alcool et m'embrasse fougueusement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était dans cet état…

Porté par sa passion je me laisse complètement aller et participe activement à notre étreinte. Natsu me déboutonne fiévreusement la chemise alors que moi, je m'acharne sur la fermeture de son pantalon que je descends de suite. Nos lèvres sont scellées dans un baiser enflammé. Mes mains se glissent sous sa chemise où je caresse frénétiquement sa peau bouillante puis j'enlève le vêtement gênant qui m'empêche de profiter pleinement du corps magnifique de mon amant.

Nous voilà complètement nus dans la réserve de la guilde, à quelques mètres seulement d'une salle remplie de mages. C'est excitant de faire l'amour en public et c'est bien la première fois que ça nous arrive, enfin pas tout à fait mais ce n'était pas pareil à cette époque…

Un combat s'engage alors, déterminant qui de moi ou de Natsu remportera le match. A tour de rôle, nous reprenons le dessus l'un et l'autre, nous poussant contre le mur, nous caressant sans retenue, soufflant bruyamment.

- Tu ne gagneras pas, Gray ! m'annonce Natsu entre deux gémissements.

Et comme pour prouver qu'il a raison, il me retourne sans ménagement contre le mur sur lequel je me plaque brusquement et haletant, et moi, j'ai bien envie alors de déclarer forfait. Pour me montrer que je lui appartiens, il me mord le creux de l'épaule abaissant définitivement mes barrières de défense.

- J'ai gagné… Tu es à moi…, me souffle-t-il victorieux.

- A charge de revanche…, je lui réponds juste avant qu'il ne s'introduise en moi mettant fin au combat mais débutant un formidable ballet de déhanchements, de gémissements et de plaisirs indécents.

x x x

Nous ressortons de la réserve faisant bien attention que personne ne nous remarque. Cependant, aux vues des regards inquisiteurs des mages que nous croisons, je me rends compte que notre absence a dû être remarquée…

Nous rejoignons notre groupe d'amis qui discutent joyeusement, flûtes de champagne à la main. La plupart semble déjà bien éméché…

- Tiens vous voilà vous deux, nous fait remarquer Erza qui a les pommettes bien rouges.

Merde, elle a bu un coup et quand elle est comme ça, elle est pire que Mira…

- Alors dites-moi tout, c'était bien dans la réserve ?

Wendy et Lucy se mettent à pouffer. C'est bien notre veine, elles sont toutes mûres… Lévy et Gajeel se joignent alors à la conversation qui devient vraiment gênante.

- Gray, y a ta chemise qui dépasse de ton pantalon, me prévient Gajeel d'une discrétion à en faire jalouser les éléphants !

- Et tes cheveux sont ébouriffer, comment ça se fait ? ajoute Lévy innocemment.

Voilà comment se passe la majorité de la soirée de réveillon à la guilde de Fairy Tail jusqu'à l'échange des cadeaux à minuit sonnante. La tradition veut que chaque année, un mois avant le réveillon, chaque mage ait tiré au sort un prénom qui désignera le destinataire du cadeau à offrir. Cette année, je suis tombé sur Gajeel… Ça n'a pas été évident de lui trouver un cadeau, après tout je le connais assez peu mais malgré son apparente indifférence, il a bon cœur et c'était pour moi important de lui trouver un cadeau qui lui fasse plaisir. Je lui ai donc offert un petit chat ressemblant à Lily que j'ai fait couler dans de la fonte grâce à un modèle de glace créé par mes soins. Je crois que ça lui a plu…

De mon côté, j'ai reçu un livre sur la magie de glace que je cherchais depuis des années de la part de Lévy. Elle est incroyable lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver des ouvrages introuvables !

Après l'échange des cadeaux, je somnole plus ou moins contre l'épaule de Natsu qui me propose alors de rentrer à la maison.

- Si tu veux…, lui dis-je à moitié endormi.

- Je vais te porter sur mon dos, me propose Natsu.

- Non ça va aller…

Mais quand je manque de m'étaler en passant le seuil de la porte, Natsu m'oblige à accepter. C'est ainsi que nous rentrons alors, moi sur son dos dormant à moitié et lui disant à quel point le cadeau de Gajeel était trop beau et que je n'aurais jamais dû lui offrir un objet pareil. Je note une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix…

Arrivés chez nous, il me dépose délicatement sur notre lit et m'enlève mes vêtements doucement. Moi entre deux bâillements, je lui dis :

- Natsu, j'ai envie de toi…

- Tu dors à moitié Gray…, c'est hors de question.

- S'il te plaît…, je le supplie.

Il rigole et pose sa tête sur mon torse.

- Demain je te fais tout ce que tu veux mais cette nuit tu dors…

* * *

**Voilà un réveillon doucement sucré pour nos deux tourtereaux ! Peut-être un peu trop pour le coup… J'avoue que j'ai manqué d'inspiration entre le manque de temps et les préparatifs du réveillon. Enfin, j'espère malgré tout que vous l'aurez apprécié !**

**Très bon réveillon à tous et aucune modération n'est admise !**

**A demain pour le dernier jour !**


	10. Jour 9 : Mercredi 25 décembre

**Suite est fin pour cette petite fic sucrée-lemonée de Noël. Désolé pour le retard de la publication …j'ai essayé de la terminer avant minuit mais j'avais en même temps le chapitre 10 de Son sourire… à boucler.**

**Un très joyeux Noël à tous malgré tout en vous souhaitant plein de bonne guimauve au bon goût de citron en cette fin d'année 2013 !**

* * *

_**Jour 9 : Mercredi 25 décembre**_

Ce matin c'est Noël et je me réveille dans les bras de l'ange Gabriel…

Natsu dort encore mais moi je le regarde, inlassablement. Ses lèvres m'attirent et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y déposer les miennes. Je suis surpris de sentir les siennes s'ouvrir pour inviter sa langue à la rencontre de la mienne dans un merveilleux ballet. Ses bras s'enroulent alors autour de mon cou pour approfondir la douce étreinte.

- Bonjour mon amour, lui dis-je.

- Bonjour mon ange…

Il me regarde, insondable puis, soudainement guilleret, Natsu se lève d'un bond du lit pour ouvrir en grand les rideaux.

- Regarde Gray ! Il a dû neiger toute la nuit !

Je le rejoints, touché par cet élan enfantin de mon dragon sitôt le réveil, pour venir regarder la neige à ses côtés. Je constate alors qu'une épaisse couche de poudreuse recouvre toute la verdure de notre jardin. Personnellement, j'en ai tellement vu par le passé qu'en voir aujourd'hui ne me fait plus grand-chose. C'est surtout la réaction de Natsu qui me touche, ses yeux sont pétillants, son sourire éclatant… Je souris devant cette vision d'une pureté absolue.

- On va faire un bonhomme de neige ! m'annonce-t-il d'un air conquérant.

- Après déjeuner, pourquoi pas ? lui dis-je amusé par son enthousiasme.

- Et après les cadeaux aussi…, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Natsu est un vrai gamin parfois… Mais cette spontanéité est pour moi une goulée de fraicheur dans notre monde pas toujours facile.

Nous nous dirigeons alors ensemble vers la cuisine pour déjeuner tranquillement. Je dois avouer que cette nuit, j'ai dormi comme un loir… bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu quelques envies non avouables hier soir… Où était-ce un rêve… ?

En tout cas, le réveillon à la guilde s'est plutôt bien passé. Les plats étaient délicieux, l'alcool a coulé à flot, la musique était entraînante, mes amis étaient joyeux, la réserve stimulante… Je rougis en repensant à ce que nous avons fait entre ces deux tonneaux d'alcool qui finiront sans doute entre les mains de Kana. Si elle savait… Mais le fait est que la guilde semblait plus qu'au courant de nos ébats torrides d'hier soir dans la réserve juste derrière le bar… C'est à la fois gênant mais plutôt excitant !

Tandis que nous buvons tranquillement notre café, Natsu me regarde en coin.

- Quoi ? je lui demande méfiant face à ce regard que je connais bien plus que je ne le voudrais.

- T'as des sacrées envies quand t'es fatigué…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Hier soir tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour en rentrant à la maison…

Je recrache subitement mon café face à cette sortie si spontanée. Mince, je ne l'avais pas rêvé alors…

- N'importe quoi ! je me défends sans grande conviction.

Il s'approche alors de moi, prédateur, m'enlace tendrement et m'embrasse langoureusement.

- Je t'ai alors répondu que je te ferais tout ce que tu voudrais après une bonne nuit de sommeil… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te fasse ?

Je le regarde alors dans le blanc des yeux puis le soulève brusquement sur mon épaule pour le reposer sur le canapé du salon. Il me regarde de ses yeux espiègles, m'invitant silencieusement à une partie que j'espère gagner le plus loyalement possible cette fois-ci.

Natsu se laisse faire docilement alors je libère mon démon bien caché au plus profond de moi. Celui qui, sans aucune honte, viendra se délecter de l'homme le plus désirable qui soit…

x x x

Après notre petit-déjeuner plus que copieux et rassasiant, Natsu et moi restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Natsu est calé entre mes jambes, sa tête reposant doucement contre mon torse soulevé encore par ma respiration rapide.

Une question me trotte dans la tête depuis le réveil et je compte bien faire sortir les vers du nez de Natsu.

- C'était quoi l'échange bizarre avec Mira hier ?

- Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, me répond-il en essayant de me cacher la rougeur qui apparait sur ses pommettes.

- Natsu… Je sais que vous avez parlé de moi alors je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Natsu soupire et se redresse pour me faire face. Il a l'air gêné et semble chercher difficilement ses mots.

- Si je te le dis, tu vas m'en vouloir…, me dit-il sincèrement.

Je suis touché par cette sincérité qui transparait dans son regard.

- Non… Je te promets d'essayer de ne pas t'en vouloir, lui dis-je voulant le rassurer.

Mais malgré tout je connais Natsu et ne veux pas m'engager dans une promesse que je ne pourrais pas tenir. De plus, il a l'air tellement désolé que cela m'inquiète encore plus !

- Très bien… Hier soir je discutais avec Mira et… Je ne sais plus comment on en est venu à parler de notre semaine mais…, hésite mon dragon décidément bien embêté. Je croyais qu'elle était au courant que Luxus m'avait emmené au sex-shop…et pour la robe…, murmure-t-il.

Je le regarde éberlué, comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il essaye de me dire.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est au courant pour la robe !

Natsu me regarde comme un petit chiot prit sur le fait d'une belle bêtise.

- Natsu !

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Elle est tellement manipulatrice que je me suis laissé avoir et maintenant elle me fait chanter !

Natsu semble se rendre compte qu'il m'en a trop dit.

- Comment ça elle te fait chanter ?! je commence à paniquer.

- Elle voulait tout te raconter… si je ne lui montrais pas…

Natsu s'arrête subitement.

- Si tu ne lui montrais pas quoi ? je m'énerve.

- Les photos…

- Les photos ? Quelles photos ?

- Celles que j'ai prises…de toi…en soubrette...

- Tu as fait quoi ?!

- Tu avais promis de ne pas t'énerver !

- Quand est-ce que tu as pris ces photos, Natsu ?

- Après…tu sais, après qu'on ait fait l'amour…Tu t'es endormi et j'en ai profité pour prendre quelques photos…pour moi… Tu étais tellement craquant !

- Bon sang Natsu…, lui dis-je en me prenant la tête.

- Je suis désolé Gray…

Je le regarde dans les yeux et malgré ma colère je me laisse attendrir par sa mine contrite. Il fait cette bouille de petit garçon devant laquelle je ne peux décidément pas rester de glace.

- Bon de toute façon son chantage n'a plus lieu d'être puisque tu m'as tout avoué…

- Et bien en fait…

- Quoi encore ?! m'énervant à nouveau.

- Elle m'a dit que même si je t'avouais tout, elle dirait à toute la guilde que tu t'es habillé toute une journée en soubrette si jamais je ne voulais toujours pas lui montrer les photos…

- C'est un vrai démon cette fille…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Montre-moi ces photos.

Je le vois alors farfouiller dans le tiroir de son chevet et sortir un paquet de photos de moi prises sous toutes les coutures. Je le regarde abasourdi et je commence à les regarder une à une. Je me fige devant certaines images à la limite de l'obscènité, du genre par exemple de la robe remontée au niveau de mes hanches et la petite culotte bleue légèrement baissée faisant apparaître la naissance de mes fesses… Je le soupçonne d'avoir mis en scène certaines de ces photos pour son petit plaisir personnel.

Je regarde Natsu le feu aux joues. Lui-même est dans cet état, honteux. Je me reprends enfin, essayant de réfléchir à la situation.

- Tu vas lui montrer juste certaines photos… Les autres… enfin tu vois lesquelles, tu les fais disparaître.

- Comment ça ?! Je ne peux pas les garder… ? me demande-t-il d'un air suppliant.

- Natsu !

- Ok…, me répond-il déçu.

x x x

Une fois le « petit » problème des photos compromettantes réglé, je reprends un café tout en me disant qu'il va falloir que je règle certaines choses avec le couple Strauss-Dreyer…

De son côté, je vois mon Natsu se tortiller sur sa chaise en me regardant d'un œil impatient.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à gigoter comme ça sur ta chaise ? T'as des vers qui te démangent ?

Bon j'avoue que ma sortie n'est pas très élégante mais c'est bien à ça qu'il me fait penser…

- Dépêche-toi de finir ton café ! Je veux t'offrir ton cadeau !

Je lui souris encore une fois attendris par son côté enfantin qu'il a gardé bien qu'il soit devenu adulte aujourd'hui.

Je termine d'une traite ma tasse et me lève.

- Je suis prêt mon impatient dragon ! lui dis-je amusé.

Il me fait un grand sourire et se dirige d'un pas élancé vers le sapin que nous avions fait dix jours avant. Il se baisse pour ramasser un petit paquet qu'il me tend.

- Merci…, lui dis-je.

- Ouvre-le avant de me remercier.

Je m'exécute et tombe sur une petite boîte en cuir. Quand je l'ouvre, mon cœur manque un battement et mes yeux me piquent. Je le regarde, la vue déjà troublée.

- Natsu… Tu t'en es souvenu…

- Je me souviens quand tu l'as vu en vitrine et que tu m'as dit que c'était le même que celui de ton père…

- Oui…, lui dis-le les lèvres tremblantes.

Je prends dans ma main le petit bracelet en argent dont les mailles ressemblent à des flocons de neige et le regarde avec intérêt. Natsu me le prend des mains et me l'attache au poignet sur lequel il dépose un baiser. Je regarde encore une fois le petit bijou avant de prendre Natsu dans mes bras dans une étreinte tendre.

- Je t'aime Natsu, lui dis-je les larmes encore aux yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, me répond-il en me collant un baiser sur les lèvres. Et si on allait faire notre bonhomme de neige maintenant ?

Je ris doucement en constatant une fois de plus, que Natsu réussit à changer d'ambiance en moins d'une minute….

- Je ne t'ai pas offert ton cadeau encore…

- Ce n'était pas la semaine du pari mon cadeau… ? me demande-t-il incrédule.

- Ça n'en était qu'une partie !

- Ah ?

Je m'en vais alors chercher le paquet que j'ai caché tant bien que mal derrière le sapin et le lui tend.

- Fais attention, c'est lourd…

- Ok.

Il pose le paquet par terre et déchire le papier qui l'enveloppe sans aucune pitié. Quand il ouvre la boîte, il se fige devant l'objet que je lui offre en m'inquiétant subitement de son mutisme et me disant que peut-être il n'est pas tout à fait aussi réaliste que je le pensais…

Natsu attrape la sculpture délicatement dans ses mains et la regarde avec attention.

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé… ? me demande-t-il visiblement bouleversé et ne quittant toujours pas la sculpture des yeux.

- J'ai demandé à la fonderie de Magnolia pour qu'elle soit coulée dans du bronze…

- Avec quel modèle ?

- Une sculpture en glace que j'ai faite…

- Quoi ? me demande-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Je suis désolé si elle n'est pas aussi réaliste que dans ton souvenir mais je me suis basé uniquement sur ta description.

- Tu veux dire que c'était pour ça toutes tes questions ?

- Oui.

- Et que mes simples mots ont donné ce résultat ?

- Oui…

- Gray… C'est exactement comme il était dans mon souvenir… Tu as reproduit fidèlement Igneel et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me touche…

- J'aurais aimé t'apporter le vrai…

Natsu me caresse alors la joue tendrement puis se serre contre moi de toutes ses forces.

- C'est un petit miracle que tu viens de m'offrir Gray… C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! me dit-il en sanglotant.

Je le serre contre moi, pas particulièrement fier de l'avoir fait pleurer mais heureux que mon cadeau lui ait plu. Il était important pour moi de lui faire plaisir en particulier à ce stade de notre relation et je crois bien avoir réussi. Le seul fait de le rendre heureux me comble, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre à mon propre bonheur…

x x x

Après nous être remis de nos émotions, nous décidons finalement de sortir et de profiter de la neige qui recouvre la nature d'un épais manteau blanc. Pour cela nous nous habillons chaudement bien que pour ma part je ne craigne pas vraiment le froid et que Natsu est, de toute façon, toujours bouillant quoiqu'il fasse comme température…

Notre mission : créer le plus gros bonhomme de neige de tout Magnolia ! Pour se faire, nous utilisons la totalité de la neige de notre jardin pour créer un bonhomme d'une hauteur très honorable de trois mètres de haut. Pour le chapeau, nous utilisons un vieux carton et pour le nez un morceau de tronc d'arbre que Natsu a pris soin d'arracher. L'écharpe est remplacée par un vieux drap et pour les boutons des petits rondins de bois.

Fiers de notre chef-d'œuvre nous l'admirons du haut d'un arbre. Quand je redescends, je me prends une boule de neige en plein sur l'arrière du crâne et quand je me retourne, je tombe sur la vision d'un Natsu plié en deux à se tordre de rire.

Je décide alors de me venger en lui balançant une boule deux fois plus grosse ! Et là s'ensuit une bataille de boules de neige ravageant tout sur son passage ! Quand je me baisse – chamboulant à cause du choc de la dernière boule – pour ramasser une quantité astronomique de neige, Natsu me tombe subitement dessus me mettant de la neige dans le col de mon pull. Je m'agite dans tous les sens pour me défaire de son emprise mais il s'accroche tout en rigolant joyeusement.

- Arrête Natsu !

Notre bataille de boules de neige se termine immanquablement en roulades, nous transformant nous-mêmes peu à peu en bonhomme de neige, régressant mentalement d'au-moins quinze ans !

Epuisés, nous nous arrêtons finalement essoufflés, Natsu se retrouve sur moi me collant dans le froid de la neige. A cet instant, un simple regard nous fait basculer à nouveau dans le monde des adultes…

Natsu rapproche doucement son visage du mien et m'embrasse tendrement. Notre baiser s'affole soudainement et je sens ses mains se frayer un chemin sous mon pull tandis que moi je caresse son dos avide de sa peau brûlante qui contraste avec le froid de la neige dans mon dos. _Electrisant !_ Je sens d'ores et déjà une bosse dans son pantalon frottant contre la mienne également gonflée.

- On ne l'a jamais fait dans la neige je crois, me souffle Natsu les yeux brûlants de désir.

- Non…Je ne crois pas…, je lui réponds dans le même état.

Il me soulève alors le pull dévoilant mon torse se soulevant frénétiquement au rythme de ma respiration haletante, sur lequel il dépose une multitude de baisers laissés avec gourmandise. Il déboutonne ensuite mon pantalon qu'il descend légèrement dévoilant ma virilité. Je me retrouve les fesses complètement dans la neige, très peu gêné par le froid.

Il me frôle le sexe du dos de sa main en me regardant indécemment me conduisant à gémir doucement, me mordant la lèvre d'excitation. Son regard intense me brûle encore une fois… Il déboutonne son pantalon, m'embrasse fougueusement avant de me retourner sur le sol froid et humide. Il me soulève les hanches doucement puis je le sens me préparer à sa future pénétration. Je décide de m'accrocher au tronc d'arbre juste devant moi, me permettant de me redresser légèrement. Je sens Natsu rentrer en moi d'un petit mouvement de hanches, le nez dans mes cheveux, je sens son souffle chaud… Je frotte ma tête contre son visage derrière moi, comme un matou se frottant à son maître dans le doux espoir d'avoir de la pâtée pour son dîner.

M'accrochant à l'arbre, mon rythme se calque aux mouvements de hanches de mon amant qui s'enfonce d'avantage en moi me faisant gémir d'autant plus jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps s'unissent dans un tout mêlés dans le plaisir.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! j'entends une exclamation alors que je viens de pousser un dernier cri qui m'a conduit à la délivrance contre le malheureux arbre alors que Natsu continu à marteler mon intimité arrivant lui aussi à la jouissance.

Je tourne la tête vers l'origine des voix et vois avec horreur Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel et Lévy accompagnées de Happy, Lily et Charuru qui nous regardent figés à quelques mètres de là ! Je manque de m'évanouir sur le champ et secoue imperceptiblement Natsu par son bras qui m'enlace encore.

- Natsu…, je tente de le prévenir lequel se remet doucement de son orgasme mais toujours le membre en moi. Natsu ! j'insiste.

- Quoi…? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive…?

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues en prenant conscience de notre situation. Natsu suit mon regard terrorisé et comprends alors lui aussi, mais étrangement, ne semble pas plus perturbé que ça…

- Oups…

Il se retire lentement de moi en faisant bien attention de cacher ma semi nudité puis nous nous rhabillons rapidement. Nous nous approchons ensuite de nos amis dont les visages ont viré au rouge tomate.

Particulièrement honteux que mes amis m'aient vu dans cette position, je n'ose pas les regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur demande innocemment Natsu.

- Ça ne va pas de faire des trucs pareils en public ?! nous invective Erza.

- On n'était pas en public, on était dans notre jardin…, répond-il.

- Et Happy alors ? Vous avez un peu pensé à lui bande de débauchés ! nous sermonne Lucy plus virulente que jamais.

Je me souviens alors que c'est cette même Lucy qui nous a surpris il y a plus d'un an en train de faire la même chose sous une tente… A cette époque là, c'était déjà moi qui me trouvais dans le rôle du passif… C'est bien ma veine ! Elle va maintenant croire que c'est tout le temps comme ça…

- Oui ben ce n'était pas prévu qu'on ait de la visite aujourd'hui… Et Happy ne devait rentrer que ce soir après le repas à la guilde.

- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'on est là triple buse ! lui répond Gajeel. Vous êtes en retard et Mira nous a envoyé vous chercher !

- Oh…

- Vous devriez vous doucher et vous habiller en quatrième vitesse ! nous menace Erza.

Accompagnés de nos amis, nous nous dirigeons, penauds, vers la maison. Moi, toujours frappé de mutisme, je baisse les yeux en sentant le regard inquisiteur de mes amis sur moi.

Wendy arbore un magnifique sourire, la soupçonnant de s'être délectée du spectacle… Lévy a l'air plutôt gênée et Gajeel, je ne sais fichtrement pas à quoi il pense mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rouge… Lucy nous foudroie du regard tandis qu'Erza affiche désormais une mine plus détendue. Les Exceeds, comme à leur habitude, tourne la tête un peu gênés à part Lily qui paraît complètement indifférent à la situation…

Une fois douchés et habillés nous les rejoignons dans le salon, prêts à retourner à la guilde pour le repas de Noël.

- C'est sympa la peinture de cette couleur ! nous dit Lucy visiblement calmée.

- Ça te plaît Happy ? demande Natsu.

- Oh oui alors ! se réjouit notre petit chat bleu.

- Dis Happy, je commence ayant miraculeusement retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ou tu attends ce soir ? je lui demande taquin.

- Tout de suite !

- Suis-nous alors, lui demande Natsu.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cave. Une fois à l'intérieur, un énorme paquet entouré d'un nœud gigantesque attend Happy contre le mur. Intrigué, il s'approche de quelques battements d'ailes et commence à ouvrir son « paquet ». Ses yeux s'illuminent d'une quantité impressionnante d'étoiles lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de son cadeau qui n'est autre qu'un congélateur que nous avons rempli à ras-bord de poissons fraîchement pêchés.

- Ce congélateur est uniquement pour toi ! lui dis-je content que son cadeau lui plaise.

- C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup !

- Oui ! Tu sais, c'est surtout Gray que tu devrais remercier, c'est lui qui a pêché les poissons dans la rivière !

Notre petit compagnon s'approche de nous et nous embrasse tendrement chacun notre tour. C'est un peu notre enfant…et nous aimons le rendre heureux. Et une chose est sûr, il est très facile de lui faire plaisir à celui-là !

x x x

Nous nous rendons finalement à la guilde pour le repas de Noël à laquelle nous apprenons avec joie que Mirajane et Luxus se sont fiancés ! C'était donc pour ça l'équipe envoyée…

- On pourrait se marier en même temps ! nous dit Mira enjouée et étrangement sérieuse.

- Mira… Tu oublis que nous sommes deux hommes…

- Et alors ? répond-elle incrédule.

- Et alors deux hommes ne peuvent pas se marier entre eux ! lui dis-je.

- Ah bon… ? C'est vrai maître ? demande-t-elle le regarde triste.

- Et bien en fait, commence le vieux, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une loi dans le royaume de Fiore qui l'interdise…

Natsu et moi nous regardons abasourdis par cette nouvelle. Même si nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé ensemble, on a toujours pensé que nous marier ne serait jamais possible…

- Mais c'est super ça ! Tu es d'accord Luxus ? Ce serait génial si nous faisions notre mariage en même temps que celui de Gray et de Natsu !

« Mariage » et « Gray et Natsu » dans la même phrase, ça fait beaucoup à digérer et je manque de m'évanouir devant ce constat sans appel. Natsu me regarde alors étrangement. Ne me dites pas que…

- Pourquoi pas ? répond-il mettant fin ainsi à ma réflexion.

C'est alors que prit d'un vertige sans nom, je m'écroule de tout mon long sur le sol de la guilde.

- Gray !

Des bras m'enveloppent et me déposent délicatement sur un canapé.

- Idiot…, j'entends la voix de Natsu me sermonner doucement.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se marie ? je lui demande reprenant enfin mes esprits.

- Une chose est sûre c'est que je veux être avec toi pour toujours…, mariage ou pas, me déclare-t-il sérieusement.

- Si ça ne change rien entre nous… alors marions-nous dans ce cas, lui dis-je plus sûr de moi que jamais.

Natsu me fait alors son plus beau sourire, celui qui me fait chavirer aussitôt et m'embrasse fiévreusement.

- Et puis l'avantage du mariage c'est que désormais, nous n'aurons aucune honte à nous afficher !

- Comment ça à nous afficher… ?

- Ben tu sais…, me répond-il d'un air malicieux.

Sur ces mots, il se jette alors sur moi, prêt à me dévorer de son appétit vorace qui a laissé quelques empreintes bien présentes sur ma libido…

Finalement, ce fut pour Natsu et moi le Noël le plus surprenant qui soit mais surtout, un Noël pendant lequel nous avons consommé sans aucune modération une quantité de plaisirs sucrés et subtilement citronnés…

- FIN -

* * *

**Voilà la fin de cette petite fic que j'ai imaginé voulant me sortir de l'étau de _Son sourire…_ J'espère qu'elle vous aura autant plus à la lecture qu'elle m'a plu à l'écriture !**

**Merci pour vos petites reviews bien sympathiques et rafraîchissantes à souhait !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, bonne critique ou mauvaise tant qu'elle est constructive !**

**A très vite et Joyeux Noël encore une fois !**


End file.
